The Ascension: Return of the Nephilim
by DanielNieves
Summary: A futuristic apocalyptic love story about Ezekiel Rivera, an ascended human who returned to Earth as an ascended human to spread the message of repentance and fight the 7 year war against the Anti-Christ. He's hunted down by other ascended humans who have turned on God and joined the Anti-Christ. Will he be able to save anyone? Can he even save himself?
1. Dumbed Down Monkeys

The Ascension

Chapter One: Dumbed Down Monkeys

I am Ezekiel Immanuel Rivera.

I am blessed to be alive.

I am blessed to be chosen.

I am blessed to be a servant of the God Yahuwah and His Son Yehoshua

Times are hard nowadays, the world is filled with strife. Earth is not what it used to be, nor will it ever be the same. This story that I am telling you, is not about happiness and joy.

It is about the last war to ever be fought.

The Holy War.

Good versus evil. God versus Satan.

The Apocalypse, aka the Book of Revelations.

The world had been acclimated to manmade warfare and had not been prepared for the spiritual battles that came.

To be honest with you, it was nothing short of a holy conspiracy. By the time the new age came about, there was two paths man could take towards enlightenment. One was through science, to disprove the existence of God, to blaspheme against Him by believing we evolved from monkeys. Science was knowledge that proved God didn't exist.

Religon was the other path one could take. Different religions with different ideals and different agendas on how to reached the Promised land. I myself had been a Christian for most of my life, going to church as a child and in my teens because I whole heartedly wanted to believe…

…that I was not alone.

That someone above me could see my suffering, whatever child like sufferings they happened to be and that some sky daddy in heaven could hear me. I believed in Jesus Christ because I wanted to be forgiven, I knew deep down something was wrong with the world.

Because of it, something was wrong with me. I, like billions of others had been born into a cruel world, corrupted and overruled by the legions of darkness. Sin became a natural reflex, because science justified our humanity therefore we didn't have to take responsibilities for our actions. A vicious cycle was created where we placed ourselves in a negative pinwheel of karma, unable to see that our own actions where bringing punishment to us.

Religion gave us the escape to that world so most people clung on. But science continued disproving the religions, creating a division amongst the people. People who believed in religious ideals were ostracized and made fun of until religion became taboo, something to hide from the world.

People wanted to be popular, to be part of the crowd so they rejected religious ideals and morals until our world became a giant cesspool of sin. I lived in Babylon, the giant behemoth of a nation that ruled over all.

For so long the sins of our nation had been covered up. We had become dumbed down monkeys who believed what _they_ had told us what to believe. Opinions about what actually happened for certain events where not allowed because nearly all our media had been controlled by them. Who are they? If by the time you are reading this, which has not been made known to you it was the Illuminati, New World Order, the Rothschild and Bilderberg group.

There were many names for them just like there were many names for the devil and mostly it was outrageous to believe in this prior to the _shift_. Who would honestly in their right mind believe that a secret government that spanned across the world planned on depopulating the world so they could become gods? Who would believe that their leaders worshipped Satan because according to them he was the true god where the God of Israel is a unjust God who hated them?

Who would believed in some sort of way they would be justified in their actions?

Because the Vatican, as well as many "Christians" had tortured and killed many of the philosophers who questioned the system that religion presented forcing them to turn to the next person who would supposedly save them.

But the Vatican too had become corrupted and overran by Satanists.

The control that the devil had on the world was ridiculous. The Earth truly was his Kingdom, if only for a while.

That is what this holy war is about.

While most of it is still fought on physical planes that people can see, it has transcended beyond the worldly three dimensional realms we were taught to believe.

The end of the Mayan calendar predicted not extinction, but the beginning of a new age. The age of Aquarius, but to Christians worldwide it was the rule of the Anti-Christ.

To Islam it was the return of their Messiah, the Mahdi and 12th Imam.

King Antiochus Mabus.

He had come on an alien ship on December 21, 2012, as an alien invasion came upon earth. After arriving, he immediately took power. Backed by Islamic nations, he raged war against the United States until he took power and became the Emperor of the World. Not to mention he was backed by another alien named Maitreya who also claimed to be Jesus Christ. That was three and a years after the shift. The _shift_ was when man's three dimensional realms began shifting into higher dimensional realms. Some called it the _awakening_, for me because of the path I myself placed in became _ascended_. As we shifted into the dimensional realms some people had been awakened to what was coming while everyone else stayed as dumbed down monkeys.

Christians had been waiting for a Pre-Tribulation rapture that never came.

Instead something worse happened. "Jesus Christ" was on Earth and according to him in order to get to Heaven you had to worship King Mabus and get branded with the Jesus Christ 666 seal.

Millions of Christians who had not understood the word of God had embraced the new Messiah.

We had tried to preach the truth, we fought against New World Order, a spiritual evolution took place that gave us power to fight against the alien armada.

What came for those who truly served God was the Ascension, the Holy Spirit of God transformed us. He was activated within us, sown into humanity's DNA as the Creator of all mankind waited for them to embrace Him and give His gift to them.

It was given to those who truly seeked the Spirit of God within themselves.

Man had to close his eyes in order to truly see.

If thy eye be single, then thy body be full of light.

I had been researching the phenomena, some said that we were starseeds sent by the Pleiadeans, a alien race who resembled the angels of biblical past and had been in contact with the ancient Egyptian civilizations.

Some believed that angels themselves still had been breeding amongst humanity, the fallen angels inserting themselves in man's DNA and fast forwarding evolution on us. The shift that began in December 21, 2012 was the activation of that DNA. Whatever man had called junk DNA had been partially activated as the age of Aquarius brought on the incorporation of the divine realm amongst man.

New World Order, the Illuminati had tried to take advantage of the coming age by bringing upon the apocalypse and forcing a spiritual war on Earth. For years they had hid in the dark, guiding our governments waiting for the King Mabus to show up with his heavenly fleet, at least on a massive public display.

Aliens had been around on Earth for quite some time, but they had existed in different dimensions and it took a lot of energy for their dimensions to bleed into ours. But that was before, in the world that no longer existed.

The world we existed in now was a shifting merger of the multiverse of Earth, the final fight before the creation of God Holy's Kingdom on Earth.

There would be a rapture coming, but it was not for God's people, it would be for the wicked, for the sinners who had blasphemed against God and worshipped the beast and the false prophet. They would be gathered up into the lake of fire for all eternity.

Because that would have been the collective decision of humanity, to reject the true Creator who had given them every way possible to salvation.

No one deserved salvation, not even I… I am not perfect, I certainly fail at times, but now I was more prepared.

The Ascension process was something beyond what I could explain.

It was an out of body experience that changed how I would view life forever.

It began at the return to zero point.

Every human on earth had a similar experience but most would never even remember what happened, just the ones who had changed or had placed themselves on a spiritual path.

On December 21, 2012 at 11:11, everyone in the whole world had passed through the _Veil_, our souls went through a space of void and was spat back out on the other side in the new 5th dimensional realm.

What mattered was what happens in the Veil, a complete out of body experience that happened in a place that was timeless, lawless, and I had made a choice.

In the Veil I had encountered what I can only describe as the Holy Avatar of God.

To this day, the only proof that this happened was that me and millions of other were changed. Some for God, some for Satan.

These millions of people would become ascended, half man, half divine, an intermediatary level that would reach complete "godhood" at the Second Coming. The ascension was the rise of the nephilims, the remnants of children of angels evolving.

According to Genesis, God forbid the angels to take human wives and that was why some had fallen, cast out of their heavenly position and stuck on Earth as punishment.

The first time this happened was in the days of Noah, the second rebellion of the angels. There had been angels assigned to watch over humanity and help it evolve and instead had chosen to do different.

They had fallen in love with God's creation and because they had forsaken their roles, evil had been born from their perversion.

The offspring became Nephilim, and the evil became magnified because man was not ready for the power of angels inside them. The Nephilim became corrupted and waged war against man, devouring them as they became cannibals.

God had been so angered that the flood drowned a good majority of them and the corrupt civilization at the time. That was also the fall of Atlantis. Man was to undergo a new cycle, not as intelligent as his predecessor because they would be unaware of the spiritual realms. But some of the Nephilim survived, and with the help of fallen angels they conquered other civilizations and continued to spread their seed.

From there became the law of the humanity's plight.

They would forever be enslaved by fallen angels, the chief of them being Lucifer, the angel of light whose vessel would come to earth claiming to be Jesus Christ and would help Mabus rule the Age of Aquarius.

Antiochus Mabus was the dark skinned Muslim messiah where as Jesus Christ was a blond, blue eyed God.

I awakened one day to this world, ascended because I chose to matter, to make a difference.

That decision was destiny completed, I had been chosen by God long before I had existed. I do not know where I came from, I knew I was born Spanish but my blood, the source of code of my life I do not know where it came from.

I was a page in a massive book.

I was not a Messiah. I was a servant of Yahuwah and His Son Yehoshua.

This is the story of what happened when I crossed the veil, the day I became half man, half divine creation, blessed by God and directed by His Holy Spirit to fight against King Maitreya and King Mabus.

Jesus Christ and the Beast of Apocalypse.

This is what happened the day I crossed the veil.

This is the story of the return of the Nephilim and I am Ezequiel Rivera, 7th Ascended Warrior of Yahuwah, descendant of the nephilim and elected to be a son of Yahuwah by faith.

This is about the day I decided I was gonna kick evil's ass, myself.

I would serve Yehoshua, true son of God and King of Jews and fight to establish His Kingdom on Earth, but first must come the Tribulation.

The 7 years of the Golden Age, and what must come before the return of the Messiah, the Alpha and the Omega, King of Kings and Lord of Lords.

This is a story I'm not even sure I'm going to get to live through.

But I refused to go down without a fight.

I am Ezekiel Rivera, the Lightbringer.


	2. The Lightbringer

The Ascension

Chapter Two:

The Lightbringer

'A third angel followed them and said in a loud voice: "If anyone worships the beast and in his image and receives his mark on the forehead on or the hand, he, too, will drink the wine of God's fury, which has been poured full strength into the cup of his wrath. He will be tormented with burning sulfur in the presence of the holy angels and of the Lamb. And the smoke of their torment rises for ever and ever. There is no rest day or night for those who worship the beast and his image, or for anyone who receives the mark of his name.'

Revelation 14: 9-11

December 21, 2012 was a normal day, nothing unusual about the day other than what seemed like a wait for some apocalyptic event to happen.

The world by now had still been free.

Free from the spiritual realm, from the public enslavement of humankind. The chains placed on mankind were done secretly, behind the shadows so that it would appear to be just another part of everyday life, so when that the public deception began the snare was already set and the trap had been laid.

War had just begun shortly after the elections as the United States tried to quell the final revolutions of the Middle Eastern wars they started. America had been so arrogant, they thought they could win against any country unmatched and unchallenged. How wrong they were…

I had been awakening to what was going on shortly before the shift into the new age. Many people had been, people who had saw through the sham of religion and had been different from the others. Many of us were blessed by God, some had been called by different guides like fallen angels who appeared to be angels of light but underneath there was a dark abyss.

I would see numbers, in patterns of 11, I had apocalyptic dreams since I was a child, as if something within was trying to warn me. I was always intelligent and perceptive, though I usually had masked it with comedy. I wasn't one to be into the gloom and doom, of fearing the future and though I had tried so hard to believe that God didn't exist, the older I got it seemed as if while God refused to allow His face to be seen, He had to exist.

I had become aware of the all seeing eye, the reptilian Ra or the father of sin, Satan had acted as a puppeteer in our existence to his liking, punishing mankind for a sin we hadn't committed.

He destroyed us from within, causing us to sin so much that our inner spiritual temple became a domain host for demons.

He was a cancer we could not get rid of.

He hates mankind because he could not be God himself, and God gave Adam His image, His DNA bound by animal flesh.

Perhaps he feared that mankind would become greater than the angels that came before them, evolving into something more than human, more than angel.

Something like God Himself.

The fall from the Garden of Eve created a separation from god, the divine grace taken from man and leaving him a barren husk, born to live, live to die in eternal punishment for Adam's fall because of Satan.

Yehoshua HaMoshiach, the son of God, the Alpha and the Omega died for our sins, so that a new covenant could be opened with mankind. The activation of the Holy Spirit.

Every soul within them had been seeded with the breath of God and through love for His son, the true Messiah and King of Jews did it activate and create miracles in people's lives.

The intent had to be pure.

Yehoshua, or Jesus Christ(the Vatican gave Him this name because they created a false pagan god and religion out of it which is known as modern day Christianity) died for our sins, and paved the path back to God.

He gave us the chance to become like Him, we would never become God ourselves but we would become close to what God became.

I don't know why God chose me in particular.

There was nothing great about me.

I was average at everything.

I wasn't handsome or attractive, and I was a sinner who had refused His loving embrace for a good bit of my life. I had reveled in sin, doing whatever I wanted because I had so much pain within me that the only way I could vent it was to hurt others.

God could have chosen someone more worthy.

I have so much self loathing locked up in a tiny box within me and in there is so much pain that opening it would be like opening up Pandora's Box.

I couldn't be chosen for some higher calling, I've doubted myself until it was too late to ignore.

December 21, 2012.

The day I crossed the Veil.

The Veil is what I call the other side, what we were about to become. Earth shifting into a fifth dimensional planet, opening up gateways to allow fallen angels and demons on earth without anything to hold them back.

Precisely at 11:11 on that day, we all cross the veil but not all of us remembered.

Not all of us had been presented with a choice because people had not awakened in time.

I was outside, and at 11:10 I had the feeling that something big was about to happen, that time was running out until a new world unfolded itself in front of us.

I smoked my marijuana blunt, a cigar filled up full of some purple snow and took a deep drag, exhaling the smoke and a mellow feeling uplifted me. I loved to smoke, and as fire consumed the green purple leaves the minute holding two worlds from a heavenly collision ran out.

11:11

I was flying into space, the blunt gone from my hand as I was pulled into what seemed like a black hole, a small pinhead opening up and swirling everything within it.

The pull was magnetic and hypnotizing and I was freed from my carnal skin, my soul escaped from its fleshy prison. I still had a body, but it was not like the one I had before. I was in a body full of light, and I was forcibly hurtled through space.

I could see trees, green lush trees and hilltops, valleys and mountains. I could see states, countries, and nations.

I could see Earth, a massive blue globe with greens and browns swirled in clouds of white.

I could see the moon, and stars shined bright.

For the first time I saw the sun in all its heavenly glory. It was beyond comprehension and I was left stupefied. What was going on?

Why was this happening to me?

"Hello Ezekiel." A heard a voice call out and before I could turn around, my eyes squinted shut as a powerful light filled the dark void behind me.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked fearfully. I was afraid, I was floating somewhere in space in what was apparently my soul body. I did not know what I was doing here, nor how to return back to what I was before.

"You cannot return Ezekiel to what you were before…not anymore." The voice called out, rippling across the galaxy like thunder. "I am your Creator Ezekiel, I have many names but please call me Yahuwah. Right now you are in the veil, you are about to cross into the new age and because of who you are, you will never be what you once were. It is time to set aside childish things and become what I have elected you to be long ago." Yahuwah said to me and I was no longer fearful, a soothing calm washed over me and now all I wanted to do was turn around and look at God.

"You cannot see me yet, not in the way I truly am because you are not ready. But I will show you my Adonai, the human image I used for Adam's design." God explained and I turned around opening up my eyes.

I could see a humanoid shape underneath the light but it was so bright I would not look at God in the face. "Forgive me God, for I am not worthy." I replied, kneeling before him.

"Not one man is worthy… it will be my grace within you that makes you holy. I have been with you, every day of your life within your very soul. I allowed you to suffer, because I needed you to become strong, to become prepared for what you would one day face. You will never feel so much fear like you will feel in the last days of earth because the tribulation will be so great that if I do not intervene now no one would be prepared. No one would be able to fight back against the evils that will come. That is why you were chosen, you are to be of service to the world, and if need be, give your life for it. Do you accept?" Yahuwah asked.

"What if I refuse, what happens?" I asked, and Adonai folded his arms over his chest.

"Someone else would be chosen and you would return to live a crippled human life, and become my enemy if you choose the one who will present himself as God before you." God answered simply.

"I don't want to be your enemy… I just know it can't be me… I'm not a hero. I'm a coward and I'm weak and what if I fail you?" I asked.

"You won't. Have faith in Me, for I love you long before you existed, I chose you and you will be my light in the darkness. You are the Lightbringer Ezekiel, and I will give you the keys to salvation. I will evolve you and transform you into what you were already are and always were. Do you accept Ezekiel Immanuel? Immanuel means God is with you, as I have always been, waiting for you to accept me. It is time!" God spoke.

I knew I wanted more, to understand more. I had always wondered who I really was. What was my place in the world? Why was I born?

I knelt before God once again. "I accept Yahuwah, God of Israel."

Adonai placed His hand on my head and the second He did it was like fire was poured into me, consuming every cell within me.

I screamed, not in pain but from sheer euphoria as power streamed inside me and I was transformed into something new.

I knew my old body dead, left behind in the world that was gone.

"You are Ezekiel Rivera, the seventh ascended nephilim, half man, half angel. Do not stray for just like the angels from which you come from, while it is hard to fall from my grace it does not mean it cannot happen. There will be others, people who were chosen for this task, some from different religions but I will unite my people. I have brought you all together because the nephilim have been activated, nephilim were originally destroyed because they were too corrupt and the blood of angels within them drove them mad. But now the Anti-Christ comes to Earth, with his fleet of demons.

"They've come to free the fallen angels bound on Earth and when they do… Well for most of mankind it will seem great, but for my elect it will be a time of persecution. You will be hunted like animals, all those who refuse to bear the mark of the beast, especially the ascended nephilims not under Lucifer's control. You have to rise up Ezekiel, and preach My word. Fight against the evil that controls the world…you must not become a killer, you must become a defender. Defend the world, and I will never forget, I will never abandon you. Stray and I must forsake you and you will perish in the lake of fire and your name will be erased from the Book of Life." Adonai said calmly. His voice was not threatening, but rather He was warning me that my actions had consequences, that His grace would run out if I strayed from Him.

"I don't think I'm strong enough." I replied, it was so much pressure. All I ever wanted was to be normal, to get married and have a wife and kids. I got married and divorced and I didn't think I had a calling.

I didn't think I'd ever find a purpose.

"You are now Ezekiel, the Seventh Ascended. Remember, my Son Yehoshua is coming, but this must come first. I love you, never forget that my child." Adonai ruffled my hair and kissed me on the forehead before disappearing.

I would vaguely remember this the next morning but I thought it was a dream until my powers began manifesting.

I realized I could fly, that ghostly ethereal wings would come out of my spine and that I could control spiritual energy. I could manifest a large broadsword made out of energy that I called the Lightbringer.

I figured it was fitting.

So it's time I catch you up on the story I'm telling.

King Mabus became the leader of the free world and he's the man whose been making my life hell the last 4 years. He wielded 10 nations with ten kings in place of every nation like puppet masters. Egypt, Iran, Iraq, Syria, Turkey, Libya, Ethiopia, Sudan, Russia and last Rome had been conquered. When he had conquered Rome, he had had conquered what was left of Europe. They had been starving, their economy in shams, civil wars and riots had destroyed much of Europe.

When Mabus conquered Rome, he had overtaken religion entirely. The Vatican was the global mouthpiece for religion and he had spread his Islam religion into Rome by brutal force. When he took over he forced the Pope to merge Christianity with Islam and those who did not accept Islam were to be put to death.

Those who had ascended had formed a rebellion against the Anti-Christ, the only ones who dared wage war against him. The Second and Fifth Ascended had even managed to kill him six months ago, and in mockery to Yehoshua HaMoshiach(The True Son of God who had died for our sins), Satan had breathed life into him, resurrected him from the dead.

After he had come back to life, he demanded to be worshipped as God. Wielding godlike powers and holding the secret to immortality, many had believed him and had allowed to him to unite all religions. After returning to life, he broke the peace treaty with Israel and waged war against them with his New World Order alliance.

Some had fled, resisting him. A lot had perished and whatever was left had converted to Islam. To further God's anger, King Mabus set up a mosque where God's throne once was. Now he ruled the world from Jerusalem as the ruling God.

Millions of people had been waiting on a pre-tribulation rapture where all the believers would be taken to heaven and the sinners would be left behind. Satan had used preachers to preach about the rapture to set up what he would once do when he returned. The Rapture was as a massive alien abduction by the reptilians, and the ascended were nothing more than treacherous abductees who were preparing for an alien war on Earth. Since we were different than them it made them easier to hunt us, create laws to make us seen as "terrorists" and blame us for the trouble plaguing mankind.

King Mabus made the world richer. The world economy was no longer broke and everyone was living great. It made it easier for no one to complain, but that only lasted three and a half years.

After that, a modified version of the swine flu killed nearly 2 billion people on Earth. Then when a "vaccine" was created, it had effectively vaccinated the population with a zombie virus. Out of the 3 billion people that were left, 1 billion turned into zombies. Another one billion people became human experiments and turned into homunculi.

Homunculi were artificial humans engineered by the reptilian aliens.

Half a billion vampires, some couple million werewolves, and a bunch of hybrid species.

Including the ascended there were only 200 million people left.

Humans had died from disease, natural disasters, famine, chaos, vampires, zombies, wars, alien experimenting.

Son of a bitch huh?

It was May 20, 2017, 3 years and counting until Yehoshua came back for the 144,000 and us, the remaining faithful, His warriors.

Some of us had died.

A lot of us had died to be exact. King Mabus had killed all but 77,000 of us, and some played for his team. Some had sold out, unable to endure the suffering God had warned us about and received the mark of the beast. To spare themselves from temporary pain, they sacrificed eternal salvation.

I had remained faithful all the way until the day of my execution.

That day was today.

I am writing this now in the hopes that someone may read this, to understand the trials I've had to endure in order for you to see this vision.

"Ezekuiel Immanuel Rivera, stand up, it is time for your execution." A voice ordered and I complied, standing up to look at the speaker. It was a vampire guard in the capitol of Babylonia, the jail rested in the city of Babel.

This used to be Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

Clamps are placed on my wrists and feet, draining me of my energy.

They know that those who were ascended had power like them. The clamps keep me from flying or from building up my energy for anything. They led me outside the high tech cell, planning on crucifying me like they had done to many others. They paraded our dead bodies on television and on the internet, as a cautionary tale for anyone who claimed to love any other God other than Mabus.

I had chosen my fate long ago when I stood in front of Jesus and chose this path. I was born for this, and thanks to God, I was made for this. At the jail in Babel, the security team was comprised of vampires, a few lower level demons, but it was overseen by someone who at one time like me had seen the glory of God.

The jailhouse was run by Michael, someone who had been friends with me since I was a child, who had gone to church with me since our teens. He was someone who had seen the promised salvation, and was now sentencing me to death.

As I was laid on the cross, the vampires grabbed the six inch nails they were going to nail through my hand. The night breeze felt cool on my skin, but nothing could still my beating heart.

I was scared, genuinely.

I didn't fear to die because I knew what awaited me. I feared to die because of what I longed to accomplish. I wanted to fight the fight until the very last day, until Yehoshua returned to the battlefield.

If I died now, I couldn't accomplish that.

Perhaps God heard my thoughts.

The energy draining clamps fell off my wrists and hands.

The vampires in front of me noticed and their eyes got wide. I grinned, and leapt off the cross and landed in front of them. Energy began to swirl all around me and they attacked.

They blurred out of sight with vampire agility intent on ripping my throat out.

They were disappointed.

The energy materialized into a long broadsword with an aura of flames surrounding it. I called my sword 'Lightbringer', and I ducked under a blow from the vampire closest to me and swung my sword in a half arc until it came to a stop in front of his face.

"Light Cannon."

A swirl of yellow energy began to form on the tip of my sword until it turned into a massive ball of power. It exploded in front of the vampire, blowing apart his head and part of his chest.

The other vampire saw this and tried to flee but I'm faster and before he could make it past the steps, his head went flying and his body fell in a geyser of blood. The alarm for the jail was sounded and all of the security came out.

It was a bunch of vampires and werewolves with giant winged demons for backup.

The vampires and werewolves were relatively easy to kill, demons on the other hand required a separate supernatural effort.

Things could be worse.

Aiming at the incoming battalion with the tip of sword, I summoned some more energy. "Light Flash."

The energy from the sword distributed itself into me, filling me up with its raw power. My eyes turned bright yellow and suddenly I'm vaulting forward toward the incoming vampires, swinging my sword in another half arc. The resulting explosion is huge and body parts spray all over the place.

Out of all the ascended, I'm not the most powerful one.

But I do not need to be, I'm strong enough. Weaving in through the remaining ones I sliced and diced, covering myself in sticky blood that didn't remotely smell human.

I hate violence for the most part, but this was unavoidable bloodshed.

As I reach over and decapitate the last vampire, I felt the brush of a blade all too close to my throat. Backing away, and swinging my sword in response to block it, I got a good look at my attacker.

"Michael." I said the name disgustedly, and spat to the side.

"Ezequiel, don't you look scary all covered up in demon blood waving that blade around. It's so easy killing weaklings, do you think you can kill me?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I do." Disappearing in a flash, to me it was like everything slowed down but he was faster and his hand had managed to find a resting spot on my throat. It was like a vice grip had gotten a hold of my throat.

He slammed me down onto the concrete floor, and my back groaned in protest as pain ricocheted down my spine. Blood flew out my mouth like spit.

I tried to get up but the vice grip was unrelenting.

"Where's your Messiah?" Michael demanded coldly, his blue eyes glowing with a murderous gleam.

I stared into his crazed electric blue eyes. Michael looked Aryan, tall, blonde, and blue eyed. Not to mention powerful.

Michael was one of the strongest out of the ascended. Power had been distributed amongst them based on the order in which they volunteered. Michael was the third strongest out of the ascended and it showed. I myself am the 7th.

I am the 7th Ascended.

With great power came great responsibility, and of course temptations.

Out of the ten highest ranked ascended, I am the only still faithful to Yahuwah. Number one had sided with King Mabus and taken a few of them with her like number 3,4,6,9. The others were dead. They had been targeting me for quite some time, because according to number One Alexis Jones, when you killed an ascended you took their power if you were an ascended yourself.

The higher ranked the ascended, the more power you gained.

Of course some got power hungry. I had no idea how I hadn't given into the greed like the others. Maybe because the power wasn't that important to me like it was to them. I knew that the power was given to us by God, so that misuse of it was clearly against His will. But when people have power like that, I guess everything changes. It didn't happen right away of course, you have to remember that these were people who saw Heaven with me, where right in front of the doors leading to God.

Now they had chosen the Anti-Christ.

Like the humans who also chosen the mark, he had also gotten the Mark of the Beast tattooed on his hands. Those in the higher echelons of the Anti-Christ had more tattoos and sigils. Michael had the tattoo of Orobouros on his left and right arm, as well the all seeing eye on his stomach.

I looked Michael in the eyes. "My Messiah is on the way, you should know that." His grip got tighter but I ignored the pain.

'Lord, give me the strength.' I prayed silently.

Energy began swirling all around me, power streaming from inside me. It was a crescendo of power, arcing in me, threatening to come bursting out. I channeled the energy to my hands, yellow light forming a sphere in my right hand.

"Light Bomb."

It exploded into Michael's midsection and sent him flying backwards.

I focused some more energy until my Lightbringer sword returned. I knew one Light Bomb wouldn't be enough to take down Michael. I guess you're wondering about my abilities and just what exactly kind of power I have.

When we ascended, we received a nearly perfect body, more powerful than human, but not as powerful as angels. Angels are God's oldest creations and are much more powerful, but not all of them where good. Some had strayed and fallen like Lucifer and the Watchers.

Ascended humans have some sort of regenerative abilities, some faster than others, the ability to focus energy and use it externally.

Buddhists were close to understanding the concept. They were misled on their beliefs though.

God supplies energy into every living being. All of us are connected to Him, He is like the Tree of Life, and all the universes, planets, life depend on that energy. That energy is what powers our souls; an incorporeal body that tether's to our mind. Accessing that energy is hard, it requires constant focus and meditation and normally couldn't be used.

Humans only use 10%-20% of their brain.

Ascended humans use 90% of it, and part of that is the ability to channel energy. It's so easy, like second nature for us. We use it in different ways. I channel energy to summon my sword Lightbringer or focus it into external attacks that seem to be quite powerful.

Michael stood up, his midsection regenerating itself until the wound was gone. Michael was one of the fast healers, the only one faster than him was number 1. Using energy he could convert it and heal himself instantly.

Alexis could use the energy to prevent herself from being harmed period.

We can fly. We have super strength, most of use telekinesis, though I don't. I'm not good at it, I'm better at just blowing stuff up where telekinesis requires a fine tuning and focus that I don't naturally have. I'm kind of impatient.

We have super speed.

Michael stood in front of me, his shirt torn to shatters, his tattoos standing out freely now. He had one grey cargo pants, and military type boots. Michael started powering up, energy swirling all around him. He held up his hands towards the sky, focusing all the energy into his hands. A black ball of flames formed on his hands.

I thrust my sword to the sky, and I began focusing energy as well, summoning up as much as I could. I focused all my energy into, risking exhaustion and even death, but I needed to defeat Michael.

Once his attack was fully charged and complete, he charged, blurring as he came at me full speed.

I brought the sword down and swung in a half arc, aiming it dead at Michael.

"Death Ball!"

The black fireball was launched, scorching the very air as it came towards me, ready to incinerate me. "Light Cannon!" The sphere on the tip of the sword expanded then exploded outward, flying towards the incoming Death Ball. The two attacks collided in a massive explosion, sending me and Michael crashing backwards.

I crashed into a set of tables on the outside of the jail. I hadn't killed all the vamps and demons here but since Michael was fighting me they had just gathered around us to watch. They didn't bother attempt to touch me because they'd face Michael's wrath.

Michael crashed into a brick wall but was instantly back on his feet. He had probably just instantly healed himself, I can't really do that.

He blurred out of vision as he came at me full speed again.

I slowly got to my feet and as Michael swung his sword, my last waking thoughts were that I did not

want to die.

A black ball of death collided into my chest and I screamed, unrepentant pain tearing through my body.

I was thrown backwards like a ragdoll and I was on fire. Black flames ripped at my skin, searing me. I fell backwards and died.

I know I died.

I was floating over my body, tethered to the mind by soul.

"You will not die here."

I was forced violently back into my body. My skin began repairing itself instantly.

"What the fuck do I have to do to kill you?" Michael screamed, summoning up more energy.

"You blasphemed against God, and He saved me. Goodbye Michael." I knew what I had to do. I hated this feeling though. I was going to have to kill Michael, there was no saving him. If I didn't I would die, Michael made his choice and sided with the Anti-Christ, there would be no salvation for him anyway. I

was not judging him, merely defending myself and rationally realizing it would be hopeless for him to repent.

I flashed forward, disappearing with a crack, I streaked towards him like a meteor. I channel all my remaining energy into my hands.

Michael didn't even have the chance to summon his attack.

I appeared in front of him, my body aflame with power.

"Light Gun Cannon"

My strongest attack.

I summon all the energy in my body to my hands, as well as energy in the immediate area around me.

Once it's in my hands I slam them together on impact and cause an explosion enough to blow Michael up into enough pieces where he couldn't regenerate.

I fall over onto one knee, exhausted.

Then came the unfamiliar rush.

All of Michael's power streamed into me. I would have to pray to God for strength to purge all the evil out, the hunger for more power. I did not want to kill Michael for this reason, if he was the 3rd, then I could become as strong as number 2, maybe even as strong as number one Alexis.

The reason Alexis betrayed God and Jesus was simple.

More power.

Once she found out that by killing her peers, she could drain them of their power and become stronger herself she went on a killing spree, intent on becoming more powerful than an angel, maybe more than the Creator.

She would die for her arrogance.

How does the creation become stronger then its Creator?

You can't.

It defies every law since the known existence of life.

Yet foolishly Alexis believes she is something special, and with the heap of power she reaped from killing some many other ascended humans, she was.

As I fully integrated Michael's power into me, I felt the familiar hunger burn inside me. The hunger for more power, I fought against it, I always have, but now I feel it, I had not killed a high ranked ascended before. I had avoided this like the plague, I was the 7th but I had been weaker than the others because I hadn't killed too many other ascended. I had been sent to earth to fight the Homunculus, the New World Order, as well as the aliens, including the ruler of the NWO, King Mabus.

I could feel all the lives Michael had killed assimilate themselves within me. I had their power, a collective wave of power that was stronger than anything I've ever felt before.

I could feel all the remaining vampire's eyes on me, as well as the demons ruling over them. Yet I felt no fear, I was blessed by God, my body was a vessel for Him. I had power to fight back, and I would if forced to.

No one attacked though, they knew I had just killed Michael, the 3rd ascended.

I didn't delude myself in believing I was that powerful, I knew of the other ascended, of vampires, or the alien factions or some of the stronger demons.

Then there were the fallen angels, and there was the Nephilim.

I burst off into the air, feeling the familiar of rush of wind blowing past my face. I was going to be headed off towards what used to be Washington D.C. It was now known as New Egypt. The old Egypt was wiped off the maps by a timely nuke on behalf of the Israeli nation, a painful loss for the Anti-Christ at the time.

What most people didn't know about D.C. is that our founding forefathers worshipped the devil. The city was built to mimic Egypt to begin with, with the White House being inside a pentagram. You could only see it if you were flying above. The government clearly had known about aliens or whatever they truly are for quite some time. Washington D.C. was built clearly to gain attention from outer worldly visitors.

So it became New Egypt.

The Egyptians used to worship star gods and built their city specifically to maintain contact with their god. New Egypt became the new Sodom and Gomorrah. You have to understand that the country of New Babylon is what's left of the US. The US was destroyed by nukes, famines, anarchy, and in the end even its own military had pillaged it.

Only several big cities were left, all of the cities where worship centers for the Anti-Christ. The rest of the Babylon was wastelands ravaged by natural disasters and the wrath of God.

God was very upset at America, and even more upset with Israel.

It's why God allowed the world to go through the suffering they do now. Not many had believed in His word. America was founded to worship the devil, and Israel was God's chosen people and they too were in league with the enemy. They had joined America, they had allowed the Anti-Christ to rule over them as god in the holy city where God's throne was supposed be at.

The New World Order had laid the ground work and we lived in a world where God's chosen are slaughtered, where there is one monetary system, one religion, one government, one god. Humanity had allowed this blaspheme of our Creator to happen for some many years, since the death of Christ. He had sacrificed His only Son for the world to be forgiven of their sins and instead they rejected Him, cursed Him, sinned against Him in every possible way.

So humanity had paid for their grave mistake. Half a billion people had been saved, every once else besides the 144,000 were headed for hell. That's just the 200 million that were left, you can only imagine how many billions are burning in hell now. Those had to be the worst feeling ever, to burn in flames and be tortured nonstop, and then realize it's not over. After the fall of the Anti-Christ will be the Day of Judgment where all the sinners and the evil ones will be sent to a lake of fire.

God had given the world a choice.

This had been the collective decision, to live a life of sin and rot away in an inferno for the rest of eternity.

Some choice.

I arrived in New Egypt a few minutes later.

It looks exactly as I last remembered it. Huge sphinxes and pyramids like the Giza ones were designed by free masons as they remodeled D.C. after the nuclear attacks.

In the skies where hundreds of UFO's. Well technically they're no longer unidentified, we know what the fuck is in them now.

There were supposedly several classifications for the aliens. I personally hadn't actually seen too many face to face. King Mabus was from the Aryan aliens, they were blonde, and blue eyed, completely humanoid with an ego the size of a planet. They were the supposed good guys who were on Earth just to benefit humanity.

You had the grays, which were the small, big headed, gray aliens people have been talking about for some time. You have reptilians which got to be the ugliest sons of bitches ever. The problem with them is that they can camouflage and blend in with humanity, they have in fact been on earth, breeding amongst us for a long time and we never noticed.

There were more aliens than that supposedly but those three are the only ones I've ever really encountered on Earth.

I wasn't sure what I was doing, back here in New Egypt, but I knew there ultimately a purpose for me being there. Whether it was to find humans who hadn't gotten the mark or other ascended, but God had a plan.

I was feeling nervous and a bit jittery.

I was in enemy territory. While Mabus ruled over from Jerusalem, he essentially did what America had done to many. He placed his troops in bases in the metropolitan cities, all over the world. No one could really complain back then because Mabus took over the world quick.

Any dissidents were killed immediately.

He was as ruthless as he was cunning.

He wielded alien technology which essentially to an inferior civilization like us would have seemed godlike. He saved the world economy, united all religions, it had been so easy.

The first 3 and half years I trained in preparation. I was homeless, dressed in tatters, travelling the country as I tried to survive the initial prosecution. In my first life, I had been in the Navy, travelling the world, sleeping with women, living a life that was nothing but sin.

I got married and that changed my life.

Then I lost her and God had saved me. Maybe we weren't supposed to be together, no matter how much I loved her. But it had left a gaping hole in my heart, a ravenous maw that couldn't be filled, no matter how hard I tried to forget her.

Then the ascension came.

Coming back to Earth as an ascended, I had thought I was going to change the world. I was naïve and foolish, I thought that because I worshipped God it would be easier, it had been the hardest thing ever. But God never gives a cross we cannot carry, He gave me the strength to make a difference.

I was hunted like an animal.

I was hated by them, for being different. Many times I had almost died, had it not been for divine intervention, I can admit that. So I hid and trained, until the first 3 and half years was up. Suddenly the world economy was going crazy again, conflicts began to happen. Famine, natural disasters, and the zombie virus had wiped out damn near the rest of humanity.

Whatever was left, vampires were there to pick clean.

The Anti-Christ had joined the Intergalactic Federation, an alien organization that would revolutionize human technology.

Mabus and his so called Intergalactic Federation were creating more homunculi in order to replace the humans and now the government controlled human breeding. Humans were now nothing more than slaves, puppets to the elitist governments they once elected into office.

It was worse than anyone could ever imagine.

Now here we are in the first ever Universal War. Mabus would kill anyone who didn't worship him as god, he had already sworn war against God himself. He was convinced that he truly was God, more powerful than anyone before him.

I laugh at him, for ever being so stupid.

He would lose.

As I snuck through the city, I leapt from rooftop to rooftop. A massive spotlight shone over me.

"Identify yourself!" A voice ordered. The light was bright and blinding, forcing my eyes shut involuntarily.

Damn I'm not good at the sneaky ninja stuff.

"Ezekiel Rivera, who are you?" I asked.

The spotlight turned into a concentrated beam and I was taken up into some sort of ship. I tried to fly away but there was a magnetic pull taking me up into it. What the fuck was going on? As I got yanked into the ship, I immediately summoned up my Lightbringer sword and took a look at the ship. This was the first time I got beamed up.

I landed on a cold, metallic surface.

My eyes swiveled around and took everything in. I was definitely fucked, I was completely flanked by the reptilians. They stared at me with through slit pupils and lizard like eyes. They were all tall, all in some sort of black uniform with shiny boots. Instead of stars, they had a crescent moon as ranks. I could not tell you how unnerving it was being locked away in here with them for the first time, completely surrounding me.

I wasn't scared, my Lightbringer would easily take out a couple of them.

I knew that they weren't human, that they were some sort of old alien civilization or maybe they were demons lost in space for ages.

I sprang into life grabbing the sword and ducking under one of them bringing my sword up in a slashing arc and two of them fell of dead. I was glowing yellow and I was about to attack again when it felt like I was frozen, paralyzed in mid attack.

I looked at one of the reptilians and he had an outstretched handing, held out towards me and I could see energy pulsing off his fingers in trickles.

"Enough little human. You will do as we say or face our wrath. What are you?" the leader of the reptilians in the ship asked.

"Like you said I'm human, and I'm not afraid of you, it should be you who should be afraid of me." I said, giving them a cocky laugh, their anger visible on their faces.

"Why is that? I am thousands of years old and you are nothing but a grain of sand before me." The leader snapped at me, snarling through his mouth. A forked tongue slid out past his lizard lips. "You will suffer for your disrespect, we have many ways of making you bow before us."

His words disgusted me. I had heard many stories of what happened to the abductees. I would not let it happen to me. Energy swirled around me violently, pushing all the reptilians backwards. "I am Ezekiel Rivera, one of the faithful to the Messiah. "

I disappeared in a flash and the leader's head was blown off as I reappeared in front of him and slammed a wave of yellow energy into his face.

The other reptilians roared in anger and I turned around to stare at them through angry yellow eyes.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the reflection from the ship's metal hull. It had been a while since I seen myself. I looked a lot uglier then I remembered.

I was skeleton skinny, months of malnourishment from being on the run had turned me from an athletic man to a skinny fuck. My black cargo pants hung loose on my hips and those were size 34's. My shirt was in tatters but I had a black Kevlar vest over it. My golden eyes stood out in the reflection, they turn from gold to pure yellow whenever I was in a fight.

I was born Puerto Rican so my skin was a light brown complexion that women used to love.

My face looked hauntingly old and I was only 28. My hair was grown out in thick black curls, but it was disgustingly dirty.

Disappearing before any of them could react I proceeded to start killing the others off. It wouldn't do me any good to let any of them live and warn the other ships flying about. After they were all dead I walked around the whole ship to see if I could rescue anyone on board. Their airships were pretty badass.

This one I was in was black and triangular in shape with red lights glowing at the edges of the triangle shape. Then there was a green spotlight in the center of it, like an all seeing eye.

That's exactly what these airships looked like, the all seeing eye of the Illuminati, the devil worshipping cult that came out of the freemasons.

From walking around on the ship, I also got a chance to study what the reptilians were like. The inside of the ship was designed in a way that humans couldn't achieve yet. The control panel was entirely sentient, like a living GPS that ran on auto pilot once it had the coordinates.

The rest of the ship was pretty much a laboratory. There was no cafeteria so I'm assuming that they ate much differently than we did. Their sleeping quarters were pretty basic, under the laboratory was a chute leading down there. They slept in metal cots of sorts. I don't know how they did it because it was cold down here.

There were two sleeping reptilians so I took care of them quickly, cutting off both their heads to make sure they died in their sleep.

I headed back up the chute into the laboratory.

There was operating tables of sorts with instruments I have never seen. They had knifes, some sort of power saw, and some sort of metal probe with a spiked tip. Definitely glad I hadn't given them the chance to live or else I'd be on one of these.

Looking around the lab, I finally scouted another door. I went through it and gasped, I found the other humans.

The hidden room I found was pretty large, it was essentially the butcher's room. They had hundreds of humans on meat racks, their guts ripped out of their stomach as well as all internal organs. All they left was the skeleton with the meat hanging on like a bloody suit. Trying to fight the urge to vomit, I failed and leaned over and puked.

I needed to find a shower of some sort in here and change. I needed to get all this blood and guts off me and I needed to wash my grimy hair. Then I was going to meditate, hope for a response and keep on with my mission.

I found a shower to the side of the laboratory.

I hopped in and took a lengthy, much needed shower.

Taking a look at myself in the mirror now, I was a lot more satisfied. I stole one of the dead human's clothes, it was the cleanest set of clothes I could find on board. Now I was wearing relaxed blue jeans, black boots and a tight black shirt with the black vest over it.

It was time to leave, I decided and I began to start to walk out when I heard a scream rip through the air. I thought no one was left…

Unsure as to who it was, the Lightbringer was summoned quickly just in case.

"Help." A weak voice called out.

"Where are you?" I asked, unable to see anyone in lab.

"Underneath you." Someone replied. I noticed the floor had large grids across them. There was a red button near one of the operating tables. I pressed it and out of the floor came glass cases with people in them.

"Oh shit." I whispered under my breath. I had completely missed that and I was about to leave had I not heard the voice.

There were six people behind the glass. I held out my hand and a flood of energy streamed out and the glass shattered. "Thanks." I heard the familiar voice. Definitely female.

I took a long look at the six people. The first was an older man. He had short, gray bristled hair and was dressed in a suit. The second was a man about my age with blonde, spiky hair and glasses. The third was a teenage boy with red hair and freckles. Then the fourth was an older woman with dark brown hair in a summer dress. The fifth was a woman my age with jet black hair and smoldering hazel eyes. Last was a young blonde with blue green eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" the woman with the jet black hair demanded.

"The guy who I'm guessing is going to regret saving you." I replied back sarcastically. "I'm Ezequiel Rivera." I added.

"I'm Marlene." She had a thick Spanish accent. Her skin was slightly darker than me, a rich caramel color, with perky breasts and long legs. She was dressed in one of the alien suits. There were no ranks but it was definitely the same type of uniform.

"Who is everyone else and how did you get stuck here?" I asked.

The teenage girl waved. "Thanks for saving us Zeke. I'm Sam and I don't know how I got here. I fell asleep and woke up here. They were doing some sort of experiments…" she shuddered and got quiet.

"I'm sorry to hear that, they were about to get me too until I killed them all." I informed them.

"You killed them all?" the older man asked.

"Yes. Really wasn't that hard either." I replied and they looked at me in shock. I shrugged.

"That's crazy. I'm Kenny Wayne, and the last thing I remember was driving and then I got beamed up here. I don't remember anything after that… until now." The blonde man spoke up.

Then the rest of them introduced themselves. The older man was a military doctor, Commander Haines or something. The teenage boy was Miles and he was a homeless orphan. The older woman was alien slave named Karen. She had been taken by aliens and raised by them all her life, and then used her for experimenting.

"So how exactly did you kill all those aliens? I remember I couldn't even attack them they paralyzed me or something?" Kenny asked.

"I'm the seventh ascended. A high ranked warrior who fights for Christ against the army of darkness." I explained and they snickered at me.

"No way." Sam said laughing.

I summoned up the Lightbringer.

"Oh shit, hey don't kill us, we were playing." Kenny deadpanned.

"I'm not going to kill you, I'm a warrior of Christ." I replied.

"You killed them lizards." Marlene pointed out.

"I regret saving y'all already. How about I just go on my merry way?" I said, fully intent on leaving.

"You can't, you have some sort of holy obligation to take care of us and protect us." Marlene replied, a glow lighting up in her eyes. She was trying to get under my nerves.

"I already have a mission. But I guess you guys can follow me until we get somewhere safe, this sucks though, I normally don't have to walk." I whined.

"How do you travel then?" Miles asked.

"I can fly." I said off handedly.

"No way." Miles replied.

I smirked and flew towards him, closing in on the few feet of separation. "Convinced now."

"We could fly the ship though and we would stay off radar from the aliens." Karen pointed out. "I kinda know how to fly this thing after watching them do it for years."

"That works… I need a little bit of time to clear my head so make a list of stuff we'll need and in the morning we'll go out and see if we can find any of the stuff out there. What do these ships run on?" I asked.

"There's two power sources, sunlight and some sort of nuclear energy that they create externally. So it never runs out of power, these things were built to fly forever if need be." Karen informed us.

"Good, we'll start tomorrow scavenging tomorrow. I'll be back in a bit." I said and took off flying out of the spaceship. I flew above the spaceship and sat down on top of the craft. I began meditating, shutting off to the outside world as I prayed.

I prayed for forgiveness, for God to help me carry the burden of having killed Michael earlier. I asked for help, for God to let me know what he wanted.

I don't know how much time passed up there.

I continued meditating.

I could hear a rustle in the wind. Like a whoosh sound. I opened up my eyes and saw a heavenly figure standing in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked, I didn't kneel but I tried sounding respectful as possible.

"Gabriel, the arch-angel." The figure introduced himself and I was slowly able to define him more clearly. Gabriel had the look of a hardened warrior, no smiles, all business. He had dirty blonde hair and it was long, and curly. He was dressed in white robes with a gold sash and four massive wings unfurled from his back. Cold blue eyes analyzed me and I had to try not to wither.

As powerful as I was, I was nothing in comparison to an arch angel, especially not one in the league as Gabriel.

"I come bearing message from our God." Michael stated, diverting his gaze towards the city.

"What is it?"

"In two days, God is going to destroy New Egypt with an earthquake. I would suggest you get as far as possible on the other side of the coast. Preach to as many souls as you can, because those who stay will surely regret it, even those foul aliens won't be safe from the wrath." Michael said.

I nodded. "Thank you. What will my mission be?"

"Same as it's always been, save lives and fight evil. If there's any changes, God will let you know." Gabriel said curtly.

"I'm glad we had this detailed talk." I replied sarcastically, much to his annoyance.

Gabriel scowled at me, "Something big is starting to happen. The seals are cracking and soon it will only get so much worse. I am like you, simply a messenger. I don't question God, nor do I test him as you test me. If I give you no details it's because I have none to give, little human." Gabriel shot back.

"I guess that's fair enough. " I admitted, I didn't really feel like pissing him off more.

"I'm glad you think so." Gabriel replied and took off into the skies, disappearing from view.

Shaking my head I got up floated back to the underside of the ship. It opened up and I flew in. Landing on the deck, I gathered my bearings real quick and processed what Gabriel had just said. Marlene saw me and sauntered over to me. "I can't believe you can fly." She said.

"It's not that hard, well at least not for me. " I couldn't help but boast slightly.

Marlene smirked. "So what's the plan? We've been locked up for days and we're kind of hungry now." She told him.

"Understood. Let's get food." I said.

"You don't get it." Marlene said, wrapping her arms around him.

"We're hungry…right now." Fangs poked out of her mouth.

It dawned on me. "All of you are homunculi aren't you?" I asked.

"Good."

I summoned the Lightbringer.


	3. The Super Rich Elite

The Ascension

Chapter Three:

The Homunculi and The Super Rich Elite

'When he opened the fifth seal, I saw under the altar the souls of those who had been slain because of the word of God and the testimony they had maintained. They called out in a loud voice, "How long, Sovereign Lord, holy and true, until you judge the inhabitants of the earth and avenge our blood?" Then each of them was given a white robe, and they were told to wait a little longer, until the number of their fellow servants and brothers who were to be killed as they had been completed.

I watched as he opened the sixth seal. There was a great earthquake. The sun turned black like sackcloth made of goat hair, the whole moon turned blood red, and the stars in the sky fell to earth, as late figs drop from a fig tree when shaken by a strong wind. The sky receded like a scroll, rolling up, and every mountain and island was removed from its place.

Then the kings of the earth, the princes, the generals, the rich, and mighty, and every slave and every free man hid in caves among the rocks of mountains. They called to the mountains and the rocks, "Fall on us and hide us from the face of him who sits on the throne and from the wrath of the Lamb! For the great day of their wrath has come, and who can stand?"

Revelation 6: 9-11

Dark brown almond shaped eyes watched me narrowly. The Lightbringer was in my hand as I waited for the homunculi to attack. "Before you kill me, could you explain just what exactly you homunculi are? I'm kind of curious." I asked casually. I tried to maintain a calm, level headed appearance. Really I was very nervous; it would not do me any good to underestimate them.

Marlene stared at me with cold calculating eyes. "Does it really matter that much to you?" she asked icily, her hands resting impetuously on her hips.

"Hypothetically, yes it does matter." I answered hastily, watching the others as well, gauging their reaction.

"Fine, only if you answer my questions afterwards." Marlene conceded with a scowl. "We homunculi are artificially created humans from the bodies of the dead. The aliens have the power to create hybridized life like that. Not just werewolves and vampires, but hybrid animals too. We used to be humans just like you, I had my own life but I died. The last thing I remember was dying and then we woke up. The reptilians were experimenting on us, testing our limits. We have no life other then the life they give us. We are the third generation of homunculi, the most powerful of them, built specifically to kill the powerful ascended ones." Marlene explained, her eyes cold and resentful.

"So you hate me, others like me?" I asked, not that surprised, just upset at myself for getting caught off guard like that.

"Yes but for different reasons. I hate you because if you didn't exist I would have been another dead body. I know I don't have a soul or a conscious to pester me like when I was a human. I'm smarter, and we third generation homunculi are a lot different from the older models." Marlene boasted. "We're going to kill your kind, all of you like little bugs underneath our feet. Our masters promised us eternal life, all we have to do is kill you ascended." She explained unrepentantly, her tone ruthless.

"That's good to know… it makes the whole killing y'all bit a little easier knowing for sure you homunculi are his unholy creation." I replied smugly.

"You still try to justify your killings? Humans, you're so weak no matter how ascended you may be." Marlene shot back angrily, I had pushed her buttons and the angrier she got the easier it would be to free myself.

"You call it a weakness, but it's what makes me human still. I try to save lives, you're created to take them away. By rule that means you're my enemy, and any compassion must be put aside if you attack me now. Because part of all of you is still human I'll let you go. Hold onto your humanity, that's the part worth saving. I think God could save you if you repented… you didn't have a choice into becoming what you became, but you have a choice in who you're going to become." I offered.

"You offer us salvation?" Marlene asked with a cruel sneer and a laugh. "Oh that's rich. Your God didn't save us before and he won't save us now. We have no souls, no ambiguous moral compass that you hold onto. The only paradise we know is what our masters will give us for taking you out, that's more than God did for us." Marlene snapped.

"That's where you're wrong. " I replied.

"How so?" Marlene demanded.

"You died not being saved, and now God has allowed you to live again. Another opportunity for you to do things right and be saved and enjoy Heaven with Him." I responded. "You gotta look at life from a glass half full and not empty or you'll be lost in despair… I used to be… I would know."

"You think some pretty words will save you?" Marlene demanded viciously.

"No, I think God will." I replied. "Don't force my hand, don't force me to kill you." I begged her genuinely.

"I thought your God was against killing?" Marlene asked coyly.

"Wrong again. God clearly showed Himself to smite those against Him. This is the last epic war to ever be fought before God kills Satan and his league of superpowers that includes the Anti-Christ, all those who receive his mark, his government, his religious leaders, all of them will suffer God's wrath. My job is to give the last of God's people help. I am just but a part to a large machine.

"God has blessed people differently throughout the ages. Those in the Illuminati had their time ruling the world, enjoying their wickedness. They were the elites on Earth and lived without reprisal. They served their master in the hopes that he wins against God, and they bet on the wrong one. He used pastors to reach out locally, evangelists to spread the message, but of course people became corrupt, became puppets for their organization as a way to control the people."

"So what you're saying is that churches were controlled by organizations that work for the devil?" Marlene asked.

"Yes, control the religion, control the people."

"I just don't get it, how that could happen?" Sam asked.

"Think about it like this. With Christians controlled through their pastors to pledge unconditional loyalty to the church and to follow the government or go to hell, people who usually too scared to ask any questions. Slowly the government took away every one's civil liberties preparing us for the last dictator to take over.

"When the Anti-Christ took power martial law was placed on the whole world. Those who didn't take his mark where executed, those who believed in Jehovah as the ruling God where executed. But by then people where so indoctrinated by church and governments that they caved in. They had infiltrated television and media, if it weren't for the internet we wouldn't even had known about them. Plus to them Mabus is the fix, he solved the economy, united religions, united the people.

"King Mabus even has the false prophet on his side who claims he's Jesus Christ and slaughters Christians in the name of Islam. Mabus is promising to save them and take them to a new home, a new planet for them to plunder." I explained.

Marlene nodded. "You should give into him. Give into me." She breathed out huskily, her eyes beckoning me, pulling me into their abyss.

"Do you really think a nice set of tits and lips is all it's going to take for me to join your club?" I asked.

She laughed ruefully. "I like you, you have a way about you and you're unlike any other human I've encountered, that's saying alot." She admitted.

"I'm sure." I replied sarcastically.

"I want you as my pet." She confessed, her eyes half lidded and the allure she was using against me was hard to fight against. It took all my will and self control not to give into her. She was attractive beyond words.

"You have to share!" Sam interrupted and I coughed in disgust.

"I don't think so, none of you are going to get me." I looked at Sam disgustedly. She too was attractive but because she looked young it turned me off. But if I was honest with myself every other part of her turned me on.

The devil had used women against me in the past, and post ascension. It was definitely his most effective weapon against me. I wasn't going to be seduced through power or the material things. He knew the best way to get me was through women.

Life post-ascension was different then I could have imagined. Our bodies had been transformed but we weren't perfect yet. We could still die, and we still sin.

Perhaps it was because we weren't in Heaven and the further away from God's grace the less perfect you become. Maybe that's how something as beautiful as Lucifer used to be could become something as ugly as Satan.

Humans too.

We are all capable of doing good things for God, for ourselves but instead we choose to be selfish, we give into our less then godly desires and we stray from God.

But God loves us more then we could ever love Him. He forgives us, picked us up and gave us the strength to carry on.

It didn't make it any easier.

Marlene and Sam snuggled up against me, both of them breathing heavily on my neck. "It'll be so much better for you if you give in. If I have to, I'll take you anyway." Marlene hissed out, her breath tickling the side of my neck. I could feel a nauseating revolt in my stomach.

I burst into flight before they could continue entertaining that idea.

Kenny and Miles attacked, leaping up into the air and biting down on my arms, pulling me back down to deck. Blood sprayed the air, and I howled in pain as their jaws clamped down harder, crunching bone. Despite the fact that I could heal, it didn't mean I couldn't feel pain.

Marlene held out her hands and waved them off and they were off me. She held out her finger beckoning me and I could feel an invisible hand pick me up off the floor and force me to stand up. Then I was forced to walk towards her. "Don't make this hard for me." She whispered sultrily, her tongue curling up against her teeth seductively.

"Hard for you, you're making this hard for me." I deadpanned and she broke out into laughter. Great make some jokes to your attractive potential rapist. Deep down, from somewhere within I was meditating. Right now my body was on autopilot but somewhere in the recesses of my mind I was praying to God.

'God, give me the strength to make it out of here alive. Give me the strength to do what is right and not falter in a moment of weakness.' I prayed.

Energy flowed into me, and the Lightbringer was in my hands. Swinging the sword in an arc I aimed it at Marlene. "Don't force me to kill you." I pleaded.

"You cannot change the laws of this world. Either you join us or you die." Commander Haines said.

I blurred out of site and the sword sliced through him horizontally. Commander Haines fell over dead. "What were my options again?" I asked as his body burst into yellow flames.

Marlene moved faster then she looked and her fingers gripped around my throat. "You don't want to do that." She growled out.

Miles leapt at me in werewolf form, maw open and ready to tear out my throat. "Sorry." I whispered out and shoved Marlene out of the way before slicing Miles head off. Kenny and Karen surrounded me and were about to attack when Marlene held them off.

"Wait, he'll only kill you too. He's strong as hell." Marlene stated cautiously, watching me like a predator.

I blurred towards her before shoving my sword all the way through her chest. Blood splattered my face and shirt. "It'll take more than that to kill me." Marlene let out a wail of pain before sliding herself off the sword. I watched in amazement as her wound began closing itself shut.

"Repent your ways." I offered them one last time.

"Never…" Marlene shot back, disappearing in a flash and reappearing in front of me, energy swirling around her fingers. A wave of energy slammed into me and I screamed from the sheer agony of it. "We were built to fight just like you, we can use energy just like you can." Marlene taunted before kicking me in the face.

I stumbled backwards, blood oozing from my lip. "Good to know."

Deep down I know I should flee. Live to fight another die and all that bullshit. But I was a warrior not a coward and even if this was my last fight I would fight it all the way until the end. I would not run, and I would never surrender.

Energy flared up around me and I was coated in it, an aura of yellowish flames burned brightly.

I punched Marlene in the face, sending her flying back a few feet. Before I could attack again, Sam appeared in front of me, her blue eyes captivating me. She was putting an allure on me, and I was weakened already.

All the fights took a toll on me and I was still recovering from my escape from Babel.

"You don't want to fight anymore." Sam whispered hypnotically.

"I don't want to fight anymore." I repeated, letting my Lightbringer disappear. Marlene reappeared in front of me and bashed me in the head with something metal and I was knocked unconscious.

I woke up later.

I'm not sure how much time has passed, all I know is that I'm laying on a table on my back. There are restraints on my wrists and on my legs and I'm naked. Marlene was on top of me. "Get off me." I grunted out.

I could feel her wetness all around me and I was feeling mixed feelings. There were feelings of disgust and shame, but there was some arousal as well.

"I'm almost done." Marlene moaned out in ecstasy.

"You're going to regret this." I told her, my eyes clenching shut as I tried to not be aroused. Which was hard when there was a beautiful homunculi on top of me. I could feel her release and then she was slinging herself off of me.

"I would ask you if you want to cum, but seeing as how self righteous you are I'm guessing you don't." Marlene drawled out sarcastically. She stood over me like she was waiting for me to change her opinion.

"Fuck you." I spat out angrily. I really wasn't sure how to feel right now. I had tried to save all of them only to find out they were homunculi and get raped by a woman who I was sexually attracted to. That was complicated beyond measure.

"Are you mad at me or are you mad at your God for letting this happen?" Marlene asked with an evil sneer on her face.

It was then when I knew she was a child of the devil. It was like she was being revealed to me, there was a layer of superficial beauty but behind that was a dark malignant evil. Her eyes were black pits of despair, and a demonic smile was on her face.

"If God let this happen then it was supposed to happen for whatever reason. You chose to rape me, I can't be angry at Him for your decisions." I replied and this only furthered her anger.

"Shut up." She spat out and punched me in the face, my face recoiling from the blow.

My eyes clenched shut from the blow. "Are you really mad at me or are you mad at God because you're a homunculus?" I asked and her anger only grew as she struck me again, this time her fists punching me directly on the nose.

I could feel and hear the cartilage snap as my nose broke, blood spilling out.

Her fists felt like stones, her strength horrifying for someone so beautiful.

"Shut up." She growled out, "You don't know anything about me!" she added, punching me over and over. Her blows hurt less and less the angrier she got.

My face must look like crap right now, energy trying to group up collectively and heal me. It was ridiculously hard to regenerate when she reopened up the wounds with every punch.

"You think I don't know what it's like to suffer?" I asked sarcastically.

"You call this suffering?" Marlene asked laughing.

"Not this, this was a violation of my body. But I've suffered more then you could ever know." I replied.

I noticed Sam walk into the room. "Is it my turn yet?" She asked, so casually it scared the shit out of me. She unnerved me the most out of all of them. They hadn't at first, normally I had some sort of sixth sense when it came to all my enemies. These homunculi hadn't even given me a signal until after they had attacked.

These really where completely different from the other homunculi I knew. Sam walked towards us and let her eyes roam over me. Her hand reached out and her fingers trailed across my naked skin. I let out an uncontrolled gasp and she definitely noticed. "Let me play with him for a bit?" Sam asked Marlene. Marlene looked a little bothered that she was interrupted but then decided to comply with Sam.

"She beat you up good, didn't she?" Sam asked, her hand resting on my swollen cheek.

"Yeah, I'm guessing a lot of issues there, more than just the homunculi thing." I said snarkily and Sam laughed.

"I like your attitude, given that we are going to kill you if you don't join our cause." Sam replied darkly with an evil smile. Her blue green eyes were alit with something akin to glee, and her blonde hair was a lit with a golden aura.

My wounds slowly began to heal.

"You're very durable." She noted aloud, not sure if it was for her benefit or mine.

"Sam, please let me go." I asked her gently, hoping maybe there was just the smallest of good in her. Sam smiled and leaned over to kiss my lips.

Her lips were soft.

"What would I get if I let you go?" She asked, pulling away from me.

"Liberty." I replied honestly.

"That's funny from coming you." Sam responded maliciously, slicing her nails into my side, drawing blood.

"Trust me." I shot back with a smile of my own.

"Why would I?" Sam asked. "What on earth could possibly make me trust you, a warrior of Christ, and enemy to my King?"

"Because I'm one of the good guys. You're king isn't a good guy, he's killed millions, he claims to be God, but he isn't. Whatever's left of the human population and even you homunculus are going to continue to suffer under his rule. But in three years, the true Messiah will return to finish him off and his army. I can't save you but He could, He could save anyone." I replied passionately.

"You sound like such a boy scout." Sam shot back and ripped the binding on my feet. She ripped the binding off my arms as well and stood me up. "I'm not letting you go."

"You don't have to." I replied, my arms outstretching and Sam flew backwards into the wall. "I rebuke thee, foulest creature to return from where you came, get out of her now in the name of Jesus Christ, the one and true Messiah and King." Energy flew out of my hand and into her head, right between her eyes.

Sam screamed loudly, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head. I could see a darker, more malevolent demon inside of her being forced to come up. Her throat looked like something was violently being forced up. She fell to her knees and heaved something up. A sickly, gray reptilian with wings came out of her.

It looked like a fetus like it wasn't fully matured or something.

The Lightbringer sliced it in half and it let out a sad wail and died.

I could see the other three homunculi were on their way. I grabbed Sam and burst into flight.

We flew out of the spaceship and I shifted gears, flying faster. Sam hung onto me scared as hell. I knew she would be forever changed now that the demon inside her had been taken out. But as long as she accepted Jesus as her savior, they wouldn't be able to get back into her, and if she didn't, I'd be here.

We landed in what was used to be known as Woodbridge, VA. Now it was nothing more than underground military bunkers where the rich DC bureaucrats hid at. There was a whole town built underground in Woodbridge.

I had known because I had taken tours there when I worked at the Pentagon.

There was a tunnel that led to it from Ft. Belvoir. "We're going to need some new clothes, do you homunculi eat?" I asked.

"We don't need to but we can." Sam admitted. "Our bodies break food into energy but we can still live without it as long as we drink blood. Blood is life and its how we stay immortal." Sam explained.

"What happens when you run out of blood to drink?" I asked.

"We die… slowly and painfully." Sam confessed sadly. She had a pained look on her face.

"You're hungry aren't you?" I asked nervously.

"Somewhat. I can make it for a while though." Sam replied quickly, a shamed look on her face.

"We'll try to find some game out here and you can try draining its blood." I responded.

"And if we don't?" Sam asked with a smile. But it wasn't the dangerous smile she had me earlier before the demon had been purged from her. It was a genuine, her eyes alit with something akin to mischief.

"I'm sure we could improvise but that's a last resort kind of thing." I let her know.

She laughed and so did I. "Let's go."

Hours later

PX, Ft Belvoir

We had gotten changed into different outfits. Since it was a military base we had chosen some military gear to wear and had eaten some canned food and fruits since everything else were expired. Ft. Belvoir had been abandoned long ago because it had been infected with zombies. The rich politicians had hidden underground in their bunkers but most of the population in that area had died. Those that survived had become slaves for the elite, forced to go underground to survive. Zombies had taken out a good bit of the east coast.

There hadn't been a lot left though after the nukes hit and blew everything up.

Humanity had gone through so much. I remember when America was the biggest nation, the most powerful so intent on flexing its military strength throughout the world and now it had fallen, blown to kingdom come by Russia and China. Then zombies came after the forced vaccinations.

Famine and the economy collapsed and what was left of America became an anarchic battlefield and even martial law couldn't control the massive riots. America had found out a good bit of the truth.

That their rich elite had been planning this very moment in history in order to bring upon the apocalypse and reap their heaven. The ones who weren't elite and chosen by them were nothing but expendable pawns that they could sacrifice to their dark lord and his minions.

That's what I call the aliens.

I don't really believe that aliens are aliens like we were made to believe. I think that "aliens" had been interacting with mankind for a lot longer then we knew and were nothing more than remnants of our biblical past.

There was so much controversy over this subject to this very day and no one really knows the answer. In the bible it had talked a little bit about the Nephilim, a race that came from the offspring of a human and an angel. They were described as titans and possible fathered the Philistine race where Goliath the giant came from.

When God flooded the world back then, I don't believe it was to kill mankind seeing as he allowed Noah to live and anyone who joined him. I think God was trying to kill off the Nephilim.

But some had lived. They had appeared later on in the bible.

Not to mention who knows what happened to those who fathered them.

What I do know is that the remnants of the nephilim who lived continued to breed and became what was referred to as the Illuminati, the rich elite who engineered New World Order.

Since then no more nephilim popped up because God locked up all the fallen angels so they couldn't continue to spread their evil seed.

He had made it law to all angels that pro-creation with a human was condemnable by eternal death.

Until the Antichrist.

King Mabus is a nephilim, descendent of Lucifer and his vessel on earth. Since he is locked away until judgment he controls the world through his son, a king who now controls the world and aims to control the universe. At first people had fought against him in vain, some of them were friends and allies of mine.

But the fact remained unchanged, King Mabus could not die, at least not permanently. Isaiah Lancaster and Mohammed Mujadeen had succeeded in killing the Anti-Christ. There had been a long, gruesome fight in New Egypt six months ago and Mohammed Mujadeen, the 5th Ascended had burned him to a crisp with holy flames.

Then he had come back to life and Alexis Jones and Michael Stanton, the 1st and 3rd Ascended had murdered the 2nd and the 5th on live television after Mabus was resurrected.

When he had come back, he had not come back alone.

A false prophet who claimed to be Jesus Christ had returned with him and performed miracles. He even claimed to be a radical Muslim against Christianity.

The Anti-Christ had an army that spanned the world. He was a powerful nephilim, Lucifer's vessel, husband to Alexis Jones, commander of the global army. He had aliens for allies, a false Jesus Christ for back up, the most powerful ascended warrior, nations at his feet, and millions of people worshipping him.

He had to rule over Earth because that was the dominion God gave him until the Second Coming of Jesus Christ.

But people gave into him after realizing how futile it was to fight NWO. He was the supposed living god on Earth and united all the religions into Islam. He claimed that he was Allah and that if humanity refused his mark he couldn't grant them eternal life or save them from the upcoming doom.

John, the author of Revelations warned the world of him. He even drew out the symbol in the book of revelations. But those same symbols in Arabic now stood for, "Allah be with you." People had been so afraid of everything going on that they had gotten the mark in order to not suffer but instead brought more suffering upon themselves.

The seals were breaking.

There were seven seals that only Yehoshua the Lamb of God could open.

There were two more trumpets to be sounded.

I had died and had seen Heaven. There was a holy feast and I saw the thousands of those who had died for Christ dressed in white. I was forced back to life somehow and had slain Michael and took his power. But in doing so I inherited all the power from the souls he had slain, I could hear them echoing in me. All of them pleaded for God's fury, begged for Him to return to Earth and save the remaining faithful.

Now the sixth seal was going to break. A major earthquake was going to hit New Egypt and I had to try to save as many humans as possible. But nothing could spare those who would suffer God's wrath.

"You're zoning out again!" Sam cried out and I looked over at her.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"You gotta stop smoking." Sam said laughing.

"It's some good stuff." I replied with a laugh of my own.

There could be things worse than being stuck with a beautiful blonde homunculi while stoned in a post apocalyptic world.

"So what does it feel like to be free from that demon inside you?" I asked.

"I don't know… It's kind of foggy to be honest, like something's missing. I'm still as lost as before. I still feel evil, maybe because I'm a homunculi but I definitely don't feel that subconscious urge to do evil like I did before. Before the urge to do bad things was predominant, now I feel empty. Worst of all I'm attracted to you, if not more since you got this puritan hero complex going for you." Sam confessed and I let out a laugh.

"Puritan hero complex?" I repeated and she grabbed me by the front of my armor and kissed me.

It surprised me and I was too dumbfounded to move. I could feel her strength as she pushed me against the wall and I had to fight not to lose control and give in to temptation. "We can't." I said, breaking away from her lips.

"Why?" she pleaded with a sad look. "I know you want me, I felt it when we kissed… is it because of her?" Sam asked and suddenly her body began morphing, stretching until she took the shape of my ex-wife.

I looked at the body of my ex-wife Selena Rivera.

Black, impossibly jet black hair, electric blue eyes, pale skin and a warm smile through sexy, luscious lips.

The mere sight of her was enough to make me go into shock. "How did you…" I stammered out painfully. My eyes immediately welled up with tears, and I allowed myself to run my fingers through the dark locks of her hair. "This isn't fair."

"You miss her?" Sam asked me through _her_ lips.

"More then you'll ever know, she was the love of my life." I admitted and looked away from my Selena's body.

"I'm sorry, I can download all your memories from just touching you. I figured if I used her appearance you would want me more. I neglected to see how it had ended." Sam apologized. "She didn't love you, you know?"

"Shut up… just change back into you, don't you ever do that again." I snapped angrily, brushing aside the hot tears falling down my face.

Sam turned back into herself. "Homunculi are infiltrators, we're designed to infiltrate right in with humans, and they've been around a lot longer than people know." Sam informed me casually, trying to draw the attention away from the pain she just caused me.

Sam tried to lean against me and I was so angry I spun away from her. "Just give me a fucking sec."

I tried to filter all the emotions flooding through me. Seeing Selena again was harsh. She was the sole reminder of my failures in my past life and it hurt being reminded of it again. Selena had been my wife a long time ago and I had failed as a husband and we ended up splitting.

I had wallowed in grief for so long, carrying all that guilt.

"I'm so sorry." Sam apologized again.

"It's okay it's just hard to think about again. I fucked up so bad with her and remembering all that…" I trailed off.

"It's okay to grieve but she's gone Ezekiel and you're going to have to move on. We could be together, fight the good fight together while we're still alive." Sam said gently.

"I can't deny the fact that I'm attracted to you Sam…" I started off. "But I have a mission, and that mission is so hard because the enemy will use those you care about against you. I can't let you get caught up in all this." I replied softly.

"I'm already caught up in all this. I'm an artificial human you saved, don't let your past be an excuse to dictate your future." Sam snapped.

"It's not that simple. Fornication is still a sin, and while I've messed up before it's not something I'm going to make a habit of." I replied.

"Fornication is a sin because sex joins the two souls as one in physical union. I have no soul to speak of so even if we have sex there won't be anything wrong with it." Sam shot back.

"That doesn't make it okay. Sam if the day comes where I ever come to love you and you're the one I'm meant to be with then we will be together. But for now my heart still belongs to someone else and even then I have a mission and if I don't do this many more are going to die. There's a war for what's left of the souls of mankind. King Mabus has sworn universal war against Yahuwah and all his believers, as well as any believer of Yehoshua as God." I said to her as gently as possible.

She had a hurt look to her.

"Sam I can't just give into temptation all the time and fuck every chick I feel like. I have to love someone to be with them like that. Even then in the past whenever I did settle down with a girlfriend, they always died, like a punishment as a reminder of my sin. If we fuck , you will probably die." I added seriously.

"So you don't even like masturbate or anything?" Sam asked.

I blushed darkly.

"Of course. I just try not to overindulge in it, for me it's like weed and alcohol. It's okay as long as you don't abuse it." I replied, my face flushed.

"So that's okay but sex isn't, that's not fair."

"Look I don't make up the rules, some are kind of ambiguous and should be left up to personal belief rather than some controlling pastor, not like there's any of those around anymore." I said laughing darkly.

Sam gave me a scathing look. "So we're going to be with each other on the road for quite some time and not fucking until you love me, that sounds like some bullshit to me." She said brusquely.

I laughed hysterically.

I don't know why.

Sam vanished and reappeared in front of me, and pulled down her shirt to reveal her ample cleavage. "How funny is it now?"

I blushed and looked away. She was very….very developed. God help me…

I flashed away from her as fast as possible. While she was not a hell bent, demon influenced assassin, she was still a hot, young looking, and somewhat immortal creature. I had seen the blue prints to the homunculi in the reptilian alien ship. The first generation of homunculi were artificial humans to replace the rapidly declining human race.

They were bred from the reptilian aliens and human hybridization. The second generation were vampires and werewolves. They had been cross breeding for millennia, long before the Egyptians had documented thousands of years ago. Vampires and werewolves could be killed as well, pretty easily for me in fact. But the 3rd generation homunculi were the anti-ascended. They were specifically created to kill me and my kind. So far all I knew was that they could shape shift into anything they choose, whether vampire, werewolves, even other humans.

They could regenerate wounds, some could control energy like I could, and some had wings. I know for sure that Sam and Marlene could not only invade my mind and use my memories against me, but they could enthrall people with their eyes. It had worked to some degree on me but there was something pure inside me that had overpowered it slightly. They could move with superhuman speed and could infect humans like parasites.

Hence how they turned more vampires or werewolves. But when they turned humans they either became vamp or werewolf, they couldn't switch like the homunculi.

The devil and his agents had gone to the next stage of blasphemy and decide to try to replicate what God had done.

But Sam still had an allure that was hard to fight against.

I wish I could draw her with words, and breathe her to life for you.

Her hair was impossibly long, all the way down to her thighs. Her legs were long, and her thighs were shapely and very womanly. Her hair was a fierce blonde color, like pure sunlight. Her blue green eyes were vibrant and full of mischief. She had a cute button nose and full lips. She had a beauty mark on her left cheek.

She was lean and slender, with a low cut black tank top doing very little to cover her perky, busty cleavage. Her hips were slender, having never endured childbirth, and a sexy ass that made me feel like a pervert for checking her out when she was changing earlier.

She had been checking me out the whole time too as she put on her clothes.

She had on dark navy blue cargo pants, and black military boots.

I avoided looking at her any longer. It was tempting, too tempting to have such a beautiful woman next to me who was willing to fuck me.

I loved God more than anything in the world, and while I was ascended I was still human. Because I wasn't in heaven it seemed as if I wasn't as perfect as I was when I originally was saved and taken to Heaven.

While I was an ascended nephilim, a human with angelic blood inside of him that had been awakened when I crossed the veil, the angel blood made me more prone to sin.

Being human was hard enough.

Being human with partial divinity which causes an ego worship and the chemical imbalance of a serial killer, much harder.

It's not that angels were bad, it's that the Nephilim came from the fallen angels.

The originators of sin.

So if we were their descendents, we had inherited their capability to sin as well as their power.

The only thing that appeased that was the holy spark of creation inside of me.

A spark of consciousness within me that directed me and counter-balanced the corruption of the flesh I was contained in.

We weren't immortal at all. While we were definitely supernatural and superhuman, we could still die in battle. But it took a lot to kill us, but we weren't prepared for how powerful the nephilim were. We could still fly, control the energy around us, and with training move at crazy speeds. While King Mabus had hunted us down, many had believed to be gods and had tried to fight him for personal glory.

They were slaughtered.

There was a reason the world believed he was God himself.

But he wasn't, I knew that for a fact.

I had instead chosen to hide and train and figure out what my powers were as well as their limitations. I knew what was going to happen and instead I had taken the peaceful path, taking missions to save people's life's, to preach God's word and warn them not to take the mark of the beast.

But I was largely ignored.

Pastors had called us demons and devils and false prophets.

The world had refused to believe us and instead hunt us down, lock us up, and then execute us. To say I wasn't bitter towards the rest of humanity would be a lie, but I forgave them and chose to believe myself not to be at all better than them. We were all human too.

The ascended were not above sin either, as proven by some of the things we did.

Perhaps because we were so far from God's presence that made us flawed, or perhaps it was our own humanity but I still tried to live a normal human life. I tried to have girlfriends in the past but that always ended badly since I was always on the run from the military. The two I had died and I had slept with two other women in moments of weakness.

God had forgiven me though.

At least I hoped.

Communication with him or Yehoshua was impossible. We were only sometimes contacted by angels, but usually our prayers were answered through the bible or through signs sometimes. You just had to pay attention to notice.

It wasn't until Michael killed me that I saw Heaven again, the last four years the nephilim were kind of on their own. As the new branch of humanity, a war for power struggle had been born from our ascension. To follow the true Creator in the world now was taboo, because that was what we had chosen, we had chosen to return to earth, to risk salvation to save the 144,000 Jews and anyone else who hadn't taken the mark of the beast. Those were few though since if you didn't have the mark you couldn't go to hospitals, eat food, and at worst you were executed for it.

All the early uprisings and rebellions were squashed by the alien death squads.

Trying not to zone out any further, I looked over at Sam. "Okay, so we have to find that underground bunker and we have to warn them of the earthquake in two days." I told her.

"I wonder if it's any coincidence that it falls on the day of the solar eclipse." Sam said and I remembered that natural disasters did tend to happen during eclipses.

"When we go in there, expect to be attacked because I'm an ascended. If we're lucky, there should only be a human population, mostly slaves and a few of the elitist. I'm sure they have some sort of military but I wouldn't expect us to run into anything supernatural."

Sam pondered something for a second. "If they attack, can I drink their blood?" Sam asked.

I tried to think of the best answer. Sam still needed to drink blood and if they did attack who was I to stop her from feeding? "Okay but don't kill any humans, the elitists don't count." I told her.

"I just hope we don't run into zombies, they're stupid but they're usually in huge numbers."

Sam grinned. "Actually I hope we do get some action, I need to test the limits of my abilities."

"You don't have to worry about being turned but I'm still human, we can't take stupid risks, we'll have plenty of time to train." I replied.

Sam appeared next to me, her lips crashing against mines passionately. I stumble back for a second, she caught me unaware. "Thank you for saving me. You won't regret it." She said as she pulled her lips away from mine. I let out a disappointed sigh, I wanted to kiss her.

"Don't worry about it. The reason I fight every day of my life is because I want people to be saved, but all this power comes from God the Most High. All glory and praise be to Him. Homunculi didn't have a choice in how they were created, I know God would love you, His love knows no bounds." I replied.

"Look at you going all preachy on me." Sam said, letting out a small laugh.

"Not really I'm not the preaching type. I'm just a warrior, it's all I really know is how to fight." I replied.

"How come you won't just kill the king and end it now?" Sam asked.

"Because I can't. He can't die, at least not by my hands. He's too powerful and he has to rule the world for seven years as punishment from the Most High. The world rejected God and instead embraced him as their god a long time ago. The fight I fight is almost hopeless, the only thing that keeps me going is the chance for eternal life. I fight knowing the world is still going to end, that most likely I'll die at the hands of the king, because that's how it has to be, until the second coming of the true Messiah." I explained.

"That has to be rough, always being alone, always fighting a losing battle. Where do you even find happiness in this world?" Sam asked.

"I don't need much to be happy. I don't need money, or women. I'm kind of boring, all I do is pray, train, and smoke weed. I find happiness in helping people, like I helped you."

Sam gave me an inquisitive look. Her brows were arched high and her blue eyes were alit with admiration. "You are such a liar Ezekiel Rivera. You're not happy at all, you want to be with someone. Who wants to live in this cruel world alone? C'mon, let's go hunt." She replied.

I ignored the cold gnawing feeling in my chest.

We headed out of the Ft. Belvoir PX, a commissary where the army grunts would go buy supplies from. There were still a lot of zombies in the D.C. area so we were going to have to be careful. We crept quietly through the base in search of the tunnels leading to the bunkers. Sam managed to find a few animals to drain of blood and quench her thirst.

I watched horrified as she slid her fangs into a dying dog and drained him dry.

At least she wouldn't be too bloodthirsty by the time we got to the bunkers.

We found one of the tunnels near the on base housing where all the high ranked generals lived at prior to the world going to hell. We slid down a chute, flying through faster then we could have imagined and landed hard on a cement deck.

As soon as we landed we were flanked by zombies. "Fuck my unlife." Sam said morbidly, and suddenly she vaulted herself into the fight. Past the zombies were a set of steel vault doors which I'm guessing leads to the bunkers. The zombies must have followed the survivors here but hadn't been able to get through.

Which meant they were hungry….really hungry.

We must look like happy meals to them right about now.

I looked over at Sam. She was a blur, moving with superhuman speed that rivaled mine. Her fangs were bared and her nails had grown into deadly talons. Any zombie foolish enough to get in her way was eviscerated, her talons ripping through intestines, her fangs tearing heads off with premeditated ease.

You could tell she loved to fight, you could see the glee in her eyes, the flawless execution of skill.

I knew because I had the same look on my face when I fought.

The Lightbringer was summoned.

The broadsword materialized and came to life, enflamed with spiritual energy, power threatening to burst from the tip of the sword. The flames covered me in an aura of fire, the power that God had blessed me with was thrilling, a rush stronger than any drug. My eyes narrowed, my yellow gold eyes looking for my first target.

A zombie in paramilitary gear started sprinting towards me.

A burst of energy later, I was in flight slicing through the zombie, the energy from the Lightbringer exploding through him until he was nothing. I held out my left hand and summoned some more energy, exploding another three zombies.

Zombies were relatively easy to kill if you were powerful enough, but they came in numbers.

Usually masses.

Not that they stood a chance against me and Sam. Especially not against the Lightbringer. It was my personal weapon and the only one I used to fight. When I had become an ascended I had trained and trained to figure out my powers. I had figured out that by channeling the energy into my hands and then visualizing it I could turn it into reality.

I had created the Lightbringer by visualizing it 4 years ago and since then I have honed my powers, brutally fought through everything life through at me so far.

I had created techniques I used in fights, all this in preparation for what was to come.

Thank God I had.

A zombie was just about to leap on my back when I turned around and blew off his head with a blast of energy. "Good one." Sam called out.

"You ain't seen shit yet. Get out of the way, watch this." I shot back. Standing in front of a mass of zombies I summoned up all the energy I could muster. An arc of flames formed in my hands. Energy swirled around the room, little orbs of power being channeled into one huge flame.

I cupped my hands forward, the bottom of my palms facing outward towards the zombies. Flames fanned out towards the zombies. A stream of yellow fire blasted out of my palms causing the zombies to go up in flames.

I guess they could feel pain because they began screaming, yet the sound was inhumane. Soon they were all burned to a crisp and then only Sam and I were left in front of the steel vault. Everything else lay charred on the deck, the cement littered with body parts and burn marks.

In front of the vault was a set of cameras looking out into the room. Sam and I stood in front of one. "Identify yourself!" A voice called out.

Finally, someone human hopefully.

"It is I, Ezequiel Rivera, the seventh ascended and Sam, a homunculi. We come bearing a message." I greeted them.

"Standby." The voice replied and it got quiet for a second.

The vault locks began sliding open until the steel doors opened up. On the other side of the door were what was left of all the American politicians, surrounded by slaves at work. The human slaves were running supplies back and forth. The bunkers looked like something out of a movie.

Past the steel vault was an underground five star hotel.

The rich elite had planned on the apocalypse happening and had built several underground bunkers early in the 2000's. This one was hooked up mainly because of it was full of nothing but rich ex-politicians who thought they had bought an escape from God's wrath.

How wrong they were…

The bunker was designed like a hotel with numerous floors but instead of going up, they went down. The top floor was the greenhouse where they grew crops because it was easiest there with artificial sunlight feeding the plants. They grew every plant and vegetable, as well as drugs here. It would be typical that the rich bureaucrats had refused to legalize marijuana in America but had an underground bunker full of nothing but drugs and food.

Fucking hoarders.

An escort in military gear met us at the front, a massive gun pointed directly at us. "Follow me, I'll take you down to the Council. Ignore any order you are given and prepare for death." The soldier told us.

I snorted loudly, letting him know exactly what I thought about that.

Sam gave me a sideways grin and we followed in as he took us to the council. We stepped into an elevator shaft and we headed down to the bottom floor, the soldier's weapon still aimed at us. We arrived on the bottom floor and exited the shaft.

We were brought into a large auditorium with some older gentlemen look at us calculatingly. I guess they were the council. "Sergeant Harris reporting. I've brought the two visitors as asked." Sergeant Harris said to them.

"Carry on Sergeant." One of the older men said. They were all dressed in black robes with some sort of red sash around their waist.

I looked at the speaker and recognized him immediately. Prior to the destruction of America he had been the Secretary of Defense. I remember him because I had served in the Navy and had remembered him off the chain of command. His name was Robert Vaughn, one of D.C.'s most vicious politicians. "Evening guests. My name is Robert Vaughn, I am one of the members of the New Egypt Council. Welcome to paradise." He said with an arrogant air.

"You call this piece of shit paradise?" Sam asked, laughing.

"Piece of shit?" Vaughn asked angrily. "Are you crazy, we have no want for anything down here. We have no worry for zombies or any plagues, we have food for years, and unlimited amount of drugs, how is this not paradise?"

"Ask those slaves if they think this place is paradise…" I said sarcastically.

"This is not their paradise, they were not chosen to lead or be elite. We are all servants to the master King Mabus, pledge your allegiance and receive the mark and you can be one of us." Vaughn offered, a sick smile on his face.

"I'll pass. By the way, fuck your master. I refuse the mark, I know that this 'paradise' is temporary and at the end of the day, all of you who've received his mark are going to burn up in a lake of fire for all of eternity with your master." I shot back.

"No, we will be ascended and become gods. We will live forever and enjoy paradise with the King and true messiah and God." One of the other council members shouted out.

"Keep lying to yourselves. Your time is near, you have three years until Jesus comes back and then it's over for you. You really messed up by choosing him over Yehoshua." I replied.

"Jesus Christ is a prophet. He wasn't the true messiah, King Mabus is. Any servant to Jesus Christ the Messiah is an enemy of ours. To whom do you swear allegiance Sam the homunculi?"

"I swear allegiance to Yehoshua as well. I no longer serve you or your master." Sam replied.

"Then you will both die!" Vaughn replied angrily.

"No, we won't. Not now anyways, the only person you should be worrying about dying is you all. Like I said, I come bearing message. This message comes from Gabriel the archangel, in two days time there will be a massive earthquake unlike anything ever seen and it's going to destroy all of New Egypt." I warned them.

"Bullshit. This place is built to withstand earthquakes and any natural disasters." Another one of the council members spoke up.

"This place isn't built to withstand the wrath from the one true God. In two days this place will come down on you all. If there are any of you who haven't accepted the mark of the beast, do not give in. Please repent from your sins, or you will pay the price and I promise there's no paradise for you." I replied.

"The only true God is the Godking Mabus, last chance…" the Council member offered.

"Fuck King Mabus." I shot back, the Lightbringer materializing.

The council looked genuinely afraid. "We are going to leave here unharmed, if any of you tries anything I'll rip your throat out." Sam warned them, her nails growing back into talons at will.

"Even if you leave, we will find you and hunt you down. Then we will kill you for treason and blaspheme against Godking Mabus." Vaughn threatened.

I vanished in a blur and reappeared in front of him, gripping him by the throat I lifted him up. "Choose your next words wisely, Robert Vaughn, they may be your last." I left the threat hanging as I threw him into the other council members.

I turned and walked back towards Sam. "Let's go." She said and we headed back for the elevator shaft.

"Remember two days, there's going to be an earthquake. I suggest you go north." I said one last time and we headed out.

The soldiers gave us no trouble and let us leave. Perhaps they were scared if they had seen the security footage of me and Sam against the zombies.

We stepped out the steel vault and back into the tunnels. "One last thing I have to do." I told her.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"We're going to hack into the internet and we're going to warn everyone else too." I replied.

Sam nodded and gave me a small smile. I returned it.

"Yeah I don't think that's what's going to happen…." A new voice cut in and my eyes widened and I turned around to look at the source. I recognized the voice, definitely female.

Standing behind me was Alexis Jones, the first ascended and the first traitor. She had a smile on her face as she materialized an unholy crossbow. She called it the Godkiller.

She fired a flaming arrow, and it was aimed directly at my head.


	4. The Godkiller and the Resurrection

The Ascension

Chapter Four

The Godkiller and The Resurrection

"It was the same in the days of Lot. People were eating and drinking, buying and selling, planting and building. But the day Lot left Sodom, fire and sulfur rained down from heaven and destroyed them all."

Luke 17: 28-29

Before the arrow could drive itself dead center between my eyes the Lightbringer slashed the arrow, and I watched in slight amazement as the arrow dispersed into spiritual energy. While I had known it wasn't an actual arrow per say, the damage her arrow would have left would have killed me on impact.

There was a reason she was the 1st Ascended Nephilim, and was boastful enough to call her weapon the Godkiller.

She had ruthlessly murdered the 5th Mohammed Mujadeen.

Mohammed Mujadeen had been someone I had looked up to prior to the ascension. He had been someone I had personally respected as a Christian and I had taken some of his qualities into my beliefs. He had been an Iranian pastor who had preached the teachings of Jesus Christ in Iran and had been arrested and sentenced to execution.

The Iranians had given him the option to renounce his faith in Jesus Christ or face execution and he had not denied Jesus Christ. He had held on to his faith at 11:11 on December 21, 2012 he crossed through the veil and rose a partially divine man.

He had chosen to return to Earth and preach to the Arab community about the Anti-Christ's true identity. Then Antiochus Mabus had broken the peace treaty after the first 42 months and there had been a bloody battle that had resulted in the death of the Anti-Christ.

The world had gone in shock, they could not believe that it had been possible to take out the king. The man wielded ten Islamist nations, and conquered the US and Europe and forcefully spread Islam across the globe. Then the Anti-Christ had been resurrected and the façade he had before of Islamist messiah was removed, and he had ordered the ascended to be slain, branded them a terrorist organization and started the Universal War against Yahuwah Most High.

Mabus had offered the mark to the second and fifth ascended, and they had refused. They had been slain by the 1st and 3rd ascended for it.

Even though it had saddened me to see his passing, deep down I rejoiced.

I knew where he was, sitting next to Yehoshua in Heaven enjoying eternal life. For Alexis Jones, there would be no eternal life, nothing but fire and brimstone where she was going. I took a good look at her, she was slightly shorter than me at five feet, seven inches.

She had once been so beautiful.

The most beautiful of all the ascended, now her beauty was marred by sin, blaspheme, murder, and Godlessness.

Dark hazel eyes on caramel skin and long, flowing red hair.

Even now she was still beautiful, but to me her beauty was gone. I saw her for who she was. A six was tattooed on her forehead and on her hands, worship to her god, and an ultimate death sentence for her blasphemous mouth.

She was the Harlot.

The worst of the worst, the most powerful ascended and wife to no other then King Mabus.

"Hello Ezekiel, how are you darling?" she greeted me warmly, a false smile plastered on her mouth. She let her bow dissipate, the Godkiller disappearing in a burst of spiritual energy.

"Not bad, got kidnapped by homunculi and now I'm back to helping people. You wouldn't know about that though." I replied with a little bit of attitude.

To say I wasn't bitter towards her since she executed the 5th six months ago would be a lie.

Alexis and Michael had executed Isaiah the second and Mohammed the fifth ascended on live television broadcasted around the world.

King Mabus had captured them after he had been resurrected and kept them in high security prison for two days before ordering Alexis and Michael to behead them both. After murdering them, they had left their bodies in the streets of Jerusalem for three and a half days. I had come to Jerusalem for a suicidal rescue mission and failed.

Because I was not supposed to save them.

After the 3 and a half days, the breath of life from God was blown into their bodies and they had resurrected. A voice had spoken from the heavens saying, "Come up here." And they had ascended into the clouds while King Mabus and his armies watched angrily.

I had left after that, which had been a good thing because an earthquake struck afterwards killing 7,000 and a tenth of the city collapsed. That had been the sounding of the sixth trumpet. Different trumpets for different plagues, a symbol of God's wrath on Earth.

An angel had blown the first trumpet was blown and fire and hail rained on Earth, and a third of the world's plant population had burned up in a fiery blaze.

The second trumpet was blown and an asteroid called Wormwood struck earth, impacting Russia and wiping the great nation off the country. Body parts had turned a third of the ocean red and a third of the sea creatures had died after the impact. Numerous naval ships had gone down and the casualties had amassed to over 200 million. Those who hadn't died from the initial impact of the asteroid had died afterwards as the water turned bitter.

The fourth angel had blasted his trumpet and the sun was impacted by a roving star. Pieces of the sun struck the moon and the stars, taking out a third of the moon and stars in the solar system.

Another angel had appeared on Earth and cried out in a loud voice. "Woe! Woe! Woe to the inhabitants of the earth, because of the trumpet blasts about to be sounded by the other three angels."

The fifth trumpet was sounded and an 'alien spaceship' had invaded earth. The visitors had come from somewhere in the Orion belt. The spaceship crashed on Earth and smoke had risen all the way to the heavens. After the smoke had passed, aliens had come out and declared war against King Mabus. The war was nothing more than an orchestrated affair as the aliens were actually demons under the rule of the Anti-Christ.

The aliens had killed a few million of humans in the fight but they were only allowed to harm those who were not ascended or the 144,000. If one didn't have the seal of God on their foreheads they were tortured by the demons for five months.

The aliens all wore gold crowns on their humanoid heads. Their faces were somewhat human, their hair was long and silver in color. Instead of teeth they had fangs like that of a lion and they had barbed tails with poison on them that they used to hurt humanity with.

The sixth trumpet was the last one to be blown so far. When the trumpet was sounded, four fallen angels had been released from their prison somewhere in the Euphrates. Abaddon, the fallen angel and king of the abyss was released as well as Sammael, Azazel, and Lilith.

Those four angels were part of the first rebellion against God which caused for them to be cast out of Heaven and imprisoned until the sixth trumpet was sounded. I didn't know too much about the fallen angels, mainly because I had never encountered them before and didn't know too much to base my knowledge off.

Mohammed had once told me there had been a whole book dedicated to the fallen angels called the Book of Enoch but it had been purged from the bible with a few other books because they had been controversial.

I did know about Lilith.

She was infamous.

She was the first wife of Adam.

Lilith was an angel who had been sent to Earth as Adam's companion but had been rejected by Adam because she was powerful and superior to him. Spurned by his rejection she had joined Lucifer and the others and rebelled against God. After being tossed from Heaven she had seduced many men, creating the first nephilim and afterwards became known as the mother of all demons.

She was Lucifer's wife.

Alexis Jones, the 1st ascended watched me with mocking eyes. "You love sucking up to Daddy don't you?" she asked.

I turned to Sam the homunculi. "Get out of here, she'll easily kill you. I'll meet you later." I told her.

Sam shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere." She replied, baring her fangs at Alexis.

"Someone's got a crush… You've been naughty haven't you Ezekiel? Someone's been straying from God?" Alexis said sneering at me, a haughty look on her face.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you Harlot?" I replied, the Lightbringer steady in my hands.

"You think you're going to be saved?" Alexis said, laughing. "You think God really gives two fucks about you? Foolish little boy, there is no God, just the Great Pretender, and I will kill him, this I swear." Alexis shouted, her voice blasphemous. If I could have, I might have ripped off her head right then and there.

"Alexis, the only who will die is you. For all your blasphemies, for your betrayal, you will burn in the lake of fire next to your husband. I promise you'll get front row tickets bitch. I'm not perfect, but to deny God to the level you have is beyond all understanding. You saw the Veil, the first to ascend to come back to Earth as a Nephilim and yet you betrayed your Maker and Master." I replied.

"I'm not going to die…ever. I won't. I will become God." Alexis snapped. "You're the worst of them all number seven. You think you're faithful to God, you couldn't even be faithful to your wife. You have no right to be so self righteous fornicator, adulterer. Your weapon is named after Lucifer, and you too will be betrayed by God just like he was." Alexis added cynically.

"While it's true that Lucifer's name means Light Bringer, I will not suffer his fate. I will be faithful to God, until the very end. This weapon, my power isn't used to bring evil upon the world like yours. This weapon, the power bestowed to me by God will be used exactly as He meant for me to use it. It is called the Lightbringer because it does what Lucifer was supposed to be." I said.

"What's that?" Alexis asked.

"A beacon of light to illuminate the world and give glory to the Most High. No matter how close to death I am, no matter how dark the world may appear, this weapon will never lose its light as long as I remain faithful to God, and that I will be until I return to His side." I responded.

"You're delusional. Join me, take this one last offer I'm going to give you Ezequiel and join us. We will have the world, we will have Heaven, and we will kill God and anyone who worships him." Alexis offered.

I chortled with laughter.

"No thanks whore." I replied, vanishing in a blur as I swung the Lightbringer to lop off her head.

I would have to come up with a good plan to defeat her, she was the strongest ascended, and amassed even more power since her corruption. She had killed legions of the weaker ascended and plenty of the higher ranking ones. There was a reason King Mabus had married her and kept her around his side.

Before I could take off her head, the Godkiller bow smashed into my sword sending me stumbling back. "Call me a whore again and I'll castrate you!" Alexis warned, her red hair whipping in the air as her hazel eyes burned holes into my head.

"Try it." I told her, disappearing again and reappearing in front of her, my sword slicing in a wide arc. Yellow energy brimmed off the sword and she deflected it once again.

"You're nowhere near strong enough to kill a god!" Alexis screamed, smashing the bow into my face, blood gushing out of my broken nose.

"I'm strong enough to kill a whore." I replied, punching her in the face with my free hand. It just bounced off her chin, hurting me more than it did her.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Alexis screamed, her hazel eyes dark with rage. Purple black flames surrounded her as she mounted another arrow on the bow. The Godkiller was fired, a purple black flame arrow flying towards my crotch and I dodged it narrowly, skating across the tunnel floor.

"Run Sam." I ordered.

Sam ignored me and charged in. Disappearing with superhuman speed, she appeared in front of Alexis and kicked her across the mouth as hard as she could, not moving Alexis in the slightest. "Dumb bitch." Alexis replied. "You should have listened to your boyfriend." Alexis warned, her hands shooting out and grabbing Sam by the throat.

Alexis snapped Sam's throat and tossed her body to the side.

I knew she wouldn't die from that but it might momentarily incapacitate her for a second. I flew towards Alexis, yellow energy building up in the Lightbringer. "Light Bomb!" A blast of yellow energy came out of the Light Bringer enveloping Alexis in it.

Black purple flames shot up and wrapped itself around her like a shield.

Black purple flames wrapped themselves around her hands. "Flash Fire!"

The flames shot at me like a flamethrower, ready to burn me away into a charred crisp. Placing the Lightbringer in front of me, I summoned up as much energy as I could muster to counter. The flames hit the sword and kept going, and I could feel the heat at my sides.

Alexis vanished and reappeared in front of me. "Flame Punch!"

Her fist found her way into my stomach, searing the flesh and bending me over in pain. "Flame Kick!" Alexis shouted, giving me a spinning kick to the face that sent me reeling. I could feel the energy all around me slowly being drawn into me. I was trying to heal the wounds her fire left.

Ironically it wasn't even her original power.

It was the power she had stolen from Mohammed Mujadeen.

Alexis vanished in a blur and reappeared in front of me. Her fists were angry, connecting with my face, more blood spilling on the floor. I feebly tried to fight back to no avail. She was much too powerful.

'God, give me the strength to do what must be done.' I prayed silently.

The Lightbringer slashed at her midsection, catching her by surprise as the sword cut a deep gash into her side. Within seconds it began reconstructing itself as she regenerated her wound.

This would be a tough fight.

Not only was she stronger than me but she could heal much faster than I could. Hell, she could regenerate wounds in seconds. Not giving her the opportunity to attack again, the Lightbringer arced once more and blew apart her right arm.

Alexis screeched in pain and back stepped, placing some much needed distance between us. Her right arm regenerated itself and the arm I had cut off decayed before dispersing into purple black flames. "You will die!" Alexis screamed, firing another arrow out of her bow.

The arrow flew towards me at the speed of sound and I ducked underneath it. I flew towards her before she could react. "Light Bomb!" A sphere constructed from my spiritual energy formed in my hands and I slammed it into her chest. Her sternum caved before exploding outward, her bones flying.

One of her bone shards find its way into my neck, blood gushing out of the wound. I fell to the ground, forcing the energy to try to close the wound. Summoning up some more spiritual energy into the Lightbringer I leapt at Alexis.

"Light Gun Destroyer!"

Her chest still hadn't healed, an open maw in the middle of her chest where blood flowed freely and I could see her heart, pumping away as energy began to try to regenerate.

I aimed the Lightbringer at her chest. A massive wave of yellow energy exploded outwards from my sword, blinding me and her, enveloping us in its brightness.

The resounding explosion was like a nuclear bomb. My eardrums burst and blood oozed from my ears as I was blown backwards, caught up in my own attack's crescendo.

Alexis wailed in pain, as guttural animal sounds came out of her mouth. Flames burst outward trying to protect her but they sputtered and died.

The Light Gun Destroyer was my strongest attack. Focusing all the energy in the area around me, I honed it into the Lightbringer, unleashing a wave of destructive energy at whatever it was aimed at. The bad part about it was that not only did it drain me of my own physical energy, but the resulting explosion also backfired onto me, wounding me some.

I rarely ever resorted to using it, but Alexis was not any opponent.

She was the first ascended, slayer of many ascended, the Harlot, wife of the Anti-Christ King Mabus. She was the most powerful foe I've ever faced and dear God she was fucking scary. The Light Gun Destroyer didn't even kill her.

She stood back up to her feet, her green dress was torn in tatters, her breasts splayed out for me to see.

I had the decency to blush.

She stared at me through feral hazel eyes, her anger evident on her face. Her hair was ragged, and a snarled formed on her face. The Godkiller was in her hands before I could even move. "Godkiller Flame Destroyer." She said, her voice eerily quiet.

I could see spiritual energy being drawn into her. It was a nauseating feeling, as the pure energy that was drawn into her was converted into a dark, malicious energy. A fiery arrow was mounted on the black bow, but it was bigger than all the arrows she had shot at me earlier. The fire became a raging maelstrom, scorching the very air.

I looked around to see how we could escape but I was fucked, I was in a fucking tunnel. Alexis was on the side with the exit and was currently blocking it with a massive fire arrow she was about to shoot at me. Sam's body was laid out behind, neck still broken and tossed next to the vault door.

This might be it.

I think I'm about to die.

'I'll see you in Paradise.' I prayed.

I closed my eyes as Alexis fired the arrow. There was a whooshing sound, like if the very air was sucked from the room. I opened up my eyes and I could literally see hell coming towards me. Flames formed from dark energy, powered by the slain souls, and tainted with King Mabus' evil. The flame coming for me had the face of a beast.

"Goodbye Ezekiel Rivera, you almost had me."

The beast opened up his fiery mouth.

I closed my eyes again.

I heard a painful scream but I was sure it didn't come from my mouth. I could feel the heat from the arrow scorching me but it hadn't hit. I opened up my eyes again and I saw Sam standing in front of me. The massive black flame arrow had lodged itself in her chest and was burning her alive in front of me. Sam screamed. "Get out of the way!"

I nodded weakly and moved away from her. She was trying weakly to hold the arrow and stop it from bursting out her back.

She had sacrificed herself for me.

Tears sprung to my eyes. "Why?" I asked her.

"Because the world is better off with you in it Ezekiel. I'm mad we didn't get to fuck… Marlene always did beat me." She said and I swallowed the sob in my throat. I forced out a laugh, and then I screamed as I watched the arrow tear right through her.

"No!" I reached out for her and she fell backwards. Everything below her neck was charred and there was a massive hole where her midsection used to be.

"I think I'm going to die… everything feels cold." Sam whispered.

"Don't, don't leave me Sam." I begged her.

"I don't think I have a choice…" she said quietly. "If I did, I'd stay with you forever Ezekiel. I don't know much about you, but there is a beauty to you that you don't even see. You're so beautiful, you shine so bright with God's love. I can feel Him. God will never abandon you Ezekiel." She said.

"Thank you." I wasn't sure what to say, my heart was torn in pieces. While I hadn't known Sam for longer than a few hours, we had bonded closely. We had talked about each other and gotten to know each other, and for once my stone cold heart had woken up from its slumber.

My heart hadn't cared for anyone since Selena.

Much too fast the blonde girl had wormed her way into my heart. How could I lose her now?

"Kiss me." She begged softly and how could I deny her when she just sacrificed her life for mine?

I smiled and leaned down until my lips grazed hers. "I'm sorry." I said honestly, pain marred all over my face.

"Don't be."

Her eyes closed and she died.

"I wonder what your God would have to say, you hooking up with one of Lucifer's creations." Alexis teased, her voice cutting through the silence.

"Shut the fuck up…" I growled out, sobs shaking my body.

"You must have really had feelings for that corpse. You realize she's been dead for some time right?" Alexis said sneering.

I was shaking with rage now. A black hole of infernal fury consumed me. I tried to bury it within me, to force my thoughts on purity, calamity. But I couldn't, because deep down I wanted to kill Alexis. I wanted to cut her up into as many pieces as possible then set her body on fire.

"Shut up!" I shouted, turning towards her.

Her hazel eyes were bright with excitement, a sadistic smile on her face. "Make me bitch!" Alexis replied cockily.

I lost it.

I disappeared, closing the distance between us in microseconds, my right hand grabbing her by the throat and slamming her in the wall. I held her up in the air, squeezing tightly on her throat, watching the surprise in her eyes, enjoying the pain I was about to inflict. "Light Gun Cannon." I whispered in her ear before ramming my sword into her heart.

I knew it wouldn't be enough to kill her, but for now I was content on pinning her to the wall with the Lightbringer. The explosion rocked the tunnel and Alexis screamed in pain as I blew her midsection apart, her entrails bouncing off the metal floor with a wet thud.

"Fuck you Ezekiel." She said, spitting blood in my face.

I laughed cruelly and wiped off the blood. "Who'd want to fuck that disgusting pussy anyway other than the vilest King Mabus himself?" I said, sneering.

The pain in her eyes was worth every second of it. "You're not sounding so Christian like right now… What happened to turn the other cheek?" she asked, frightened now.

She had never seen me this angry before, and really I couldn't recall every being this furious. All I knew was that I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me. I couldn't kill King Mabus so tearing her down would have to be enough. "No cheek left to turn. You don't have a soul worth saving anymore, your existence is blasphemous to God. Your mouth is a resting place for sin and blasphemies. God would probably want me to kill you right about now." I said cruelly.

"Why can't you get it already, there is no God. We are Gods." Alexis spat out.

I shook my head and laughed in her face. "If there is no God then how where we ascended?" I asked her before punching her in the face, snapping her neck to the side viciously.

"If there is no God, where will I find forgiveness?" I demanded, spiritual energy forming a sphere in my hand, before I rammed it into her stomach, shoving my hands into her intestines.

"Forgive yourself, only you can judge yourself." Alexis replied, screaming as I squeezed her intestines in a vice grip.

"It can't work like that, someone has to hold us accountable…" I was interrupted by Alexis.

"And who fucking holds him responsible… he created us and abandoned us, like we were nothing. Are we so insignificant to him?" she asked.

"If He didn't love you, you wouldn't have been transformed and ascended. All you had to do was be faithful to him, and instead you whored yourself to the enemy and you dare judge God? Who are you to do so?" I demanded.

"Who are you to judge me?" Alexis whispered weakly, blood spilling from her lips. Because the Lightbringer was still buried inside her she had healed with the sword still in her, reopening the wounds over and over again.

"I'm His sword." I responded. "Who will defend God from your mockery and blasphemy? He allows you to speak those words because His mercy is great. Mine is not…" I sliced through her some more.

There was a crack of thunder, and I could hear the beating of wings. "Stand down Ezekiel!" I heard a voice order.

I turned my head and beside me was the archangel Gabriel. "Spare her now." He commanded.

I could feel myself being irritated. I was too far gone in my bloodlust to stop now. "Why? Why must she live when Sam couldn't?" I demanded angrily.

"She cannot die yet. You and her will fight again and then you will kill her but it is not time for her yet. You must let her go. If you kill her now, not only are you breaking the orders given to you by God Himself but you will become as evil as she is. You can't handle her power Ezequiel, not yet." Gabriel said with a tone of authority.

He was still dressed in the white garb from last time. He had a golden sash wrapped around him with a large broadsword behind him.

"This is bullshit." I snapped, pulling the sword from her chest.

"You shouldn't let me live to see another day… I will kill God himself." Alexis boasted. It took everything I had not to kill her.

Apparently I wasn't the only one annoyed by her. "Silence your mouth, infidel." Gabriel commanded and she did, her lips had been sealed by force. Gabriel looked at me and Alexis both. "Listen, both of you."

"Gaze at the heavens and see, and view the skies, which are higher than you. If you sinned, how do you harm God, and if your transgressions are many, what do you do to God? If you are righteous, what do you give God? Or what does God take from your hand? Your wickedness affects a person like yourself, and your righteousness a child of humanity."

"Throwing some Job at me?" I asked, my voice full of mirth.

Gabriel actually smiled. "You remind me of him. You question God so much because you lost every one you've ever loved like him. Instead of questioning God, thank Him for allowing you to still live, while many had perished." Gabriel told me.

"So do I get another wife, a bunch of kids, and be rich for the rest of my life?" I asked.

Gabriel laughed and gave me a shrug. "Perhaps. You shouldn't worry about your life here on Earth, for that is short. Yehoshua of Nazareth will return soon and all your suffering here will be worth it, but you must maintain like Job, or you will burn away like your enemies." Gabriel told me.

I could hear his wings fluttering. "Alexis and Ezekiel, follow me." Gabriel said, walking towards Sam's corpse.

"What do you want with her?" I asked.

"You'll see." Gabriel grunted out.

He kneeled over her corpse and held his hand out. "Alexis, this is what God thinks of Ezekiel's feelings towards Samantha the Homunculi." Tendrils of pure white energy left his fingertips. The energy began to pour into her body and reconstructed her body entirely as if she had never been hurt.

Her eyes were still closed in peace.

"Are you saying that God wants her alive?" Alexis asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes." Gabriel said curtly.

"And that Ezequiel will kill me, but not now?" Alexis continued.

"Yes." Gabriel replied, a look of annoyance on his face.

She pulled out her Godkiller bow and aimed it at Gabriel's face. "Then why don't I just end both of you right now?"

"Are you foolish enough to challenge me Gabriel, one of the seven guardian Archangels?" He asked, reaching behind him to grab his sword. His four massive wings were completely spread out and the look on his face let Alexis know that this was one fight she didn't want.

"I'll see you real soon Ezekiel, until next time." Alexis said hurriedly, before blasting off into flight.

Gabriel opened his mouth and breathed some more of the white tendrils of energy into Sam's mouth. "She is alive." Gabriel said quickly, getting back up to his feet. "I must go, but before I do, know this. If Sam is here, alive and well it's because God wanted her to be. If she chose to be by your side for this fight, then maybe it's for a reason." Gabriel continued.

I looked at Sam's body. Her blonde hair was splayed out, eyes closed serenely. She had this peaceful, innocent look to her. Slowly her eyelids fluttered open and she stood up. Immediately the first thing she did was plant a kiss on my lips.

"I'm ascended." Sam said, and my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. I died and went to Heaven and God gave me the choice to stay there or come back to you. I wanted to come back to you, I did the right thing right?" Sam asked, her lips kissing mine once again.

"Ezekiel, Samantha." Gabriel called out, interrupting us. We looked at him and gave him our undivided attention. "Now that Samantha has ascended you will be in charge of her. Go to what's left of Puerto Rico together and train. You must leave before the eclipse, you do not want to be here when that happens. King Mabus and his followers will not be able to find you there. Stay there and await further orders." Gabriel ordered.

"Not that I'm bitching, but there's not much left there. Why Puerto Rico?" I asked.

Gabriel snorted in annoyance. "You ask too much. King Mabus has an ascended who's a sensor type. He can find you almost anywhere, except there's an interference around the island that doesn't allow the sensors to find you." Gabriel explained.

"The Bermuda Triangle." I said and Gabriel nodded sagely.

"No more questions." Gabriel said quickly before I could ask away. "I must go now." He burst off into flight.

I looked up and saw his wings spread and he was gone. Turning back to Sam, I grabbed her by the hand. "I'm glad you're alive, and I'm glad you're one of us now." I told her, she smiled and I pulled her towards me, flush against my body.

"I'm glad God sent me back to you." Sam said, her crystalline blue green eyes shining brightly.

"You have no idea Sam, I was scared you were gone forever…" I admitted, kissing her forehead gently. I cradled her face in my hands, her eyes boring into mine. God's power illuminated us, thick flames of spiritual energy rising in the form of an aura cloaked us. Sam's flames were white, and began to mix with my yellow flames.

"I like you, I really do, and that's what scares me."

I kissed her.

My body was sore, and while I was no longer hurt I still felt physically drained. It felt like I was coming down off an adrenaline high. Her lips were soft, softer than anything I've ever felt. Her arms wrapped themselves around me and I honestly felt no shame or guilt. This felt right and best of all it felt pure. There was no malice, no feverish lust to fornicate hazing my thoughts.

This clearly felt right.

"There's nothing wrong with this right?" Sam asked me openly, her face full of joy.

"How can it be?" I asked, kissing her again. She smiled against my lips and I pulled away before I could keep kissing her. "We still have to follow the rules Sam. If we sin, it taints the color of your spiritual energy. It tells us how we appear before God. Right now your flames are white because you're untainted. I've fornicated, I sometimes curse, I question God even though it's not my place, I mess up. So my flames are yellow because it's been tainted, but because I'm redeemed by the blood of the Lamb, God has forgiven me. Alexis as you saw, was purple black because of how far she's fallen."

Sam nodded numbly. "I understand."

"Sam, even though we're ascended, we're still human. Because we're so far from God's Throne, the less perfect we become. We can still sin and lose the promise of eternal salvation. But we were chosen by God, to spread the message of repentance. But they will not listen, their ears are closed, their eyes are blind. They will curse us, persecute us, because of the son of God. We are the last of his faithful and we still have a mission to follow, and in that we cannot falter, that comes before us."

"I know, Yehoshua explained it when I was up there. He said Mabus will use this as a weapon against you and you have to be prepared to make a choice too." Sam revealed.

"Did he saw about what?" I asked nervously.

"He said you'd ask that. It is not for you to know, not yet. He said that a time will come when you will lose all hope and faith. At that time in your worst suffering you will have to make a choice, and its outcome will decide whether you will saved or fall. Persevere and you will wear a crown, you will have a new name written into the Book of Life. Fall and you will perish in the flames of the lake of fire. Those who try to save their life will lose it, those who lose their life will save it. Fret not over which day is your last because you have been chosen by God and He will reward you for your faithfulness." Sam told me.

I nodded weakly. So I was going to lose all my faith and have to make a choice huh? That did not sound good, talk about some foreboding.

"Let's do some scouting to see if there's any more human population. I doubt it though, if there were they'd probably be slaves in that underground complex. If after we scout there's no one else, let's go to Puerto Rico and see what that's like." Sam said.

"Can you fly?" I asked her.

She looked at me funny for a second before her eyes got wide and she decided to test it out. She looked down at her feet and could feel energy being redistributed to the bottom of her feet and she could feel herself start floating.

"That's what flying feels like?" Sam asked.

I nodded.

"It's awesome." I replied. "Give me your hand." I told her, and she did.

"Only one thing left to do." I said reaching into my pants for something.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Smoke of course…" I said laughing. "We're about to fly high, literally."

Sam burst out laughing. "You're so different from anyone I've ever met." She said.

I shook my head in denial. "I'm nothing special." I said, lighting up a joint. I took a long drag of the marijuana cigarette.

"Nothing special?" Sam asked in clear annoyance. "Stop putting yourself down Ezekiel. I know what happened in your past that makes you feel like that but you have to stop. You are the kindest man I ever met. You tried to save me and the other homunculi on that ship and Marlene raped you, I was going to rape you…" She trailed off, her eyes getting misty.

"Sam, I don't blame you." I told her softly.

"See!" She exclaimed. "You forgave me back then, you freed me from Satan's grasp. You brought me to the light, and because of God and your kindness I'm now ascended. How can you not be special?" Sam asked me, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

I was stupefied and didn't know what to say.

I pulled her into my arms again, kissing her on the lips again, tendrils of smoke coming out of our mouth. "Who are you and how did I find you?" I asked her, passing her the joint.

"I found you." She said, taking a hard hit, before blowing a cloud of smoke into my mouth. I nearly choked from how much smoke it was.

The whites of her eyes were tinted red from the smoke and her eyes were half closed. "I'm high as fuck…" she said giggling.

I took another hit and put the joint out. "I'm up there too."

"This feels amazing, I never smoked before this…" Sam confessed.

"Really? I love it, God created it for to be used. I like to call it God's Gift, a plant that could have saved the world if they hadn't rejected it much like they do with all of God's things." I said.

"Why did they?" Sam asked.

"Because the United States government conditioned the people and the churches as it belonging to the devil and therefore should be illegalized. Which really was an outright lie because the US has belonged to the devil since its founding so you would have thought it'd be legal? Honestly I think it was politics, weed was illegal to keep a caste system in place. You had rich people who can do it without consequence because they're so rich and then you had the minorities who didn't have money and spent years behind bars over marijuana. The US profited from the drug trafficking, on top of that they made billions of dollars off people being in jail. But enough talking, c'mon time to fly." I said grinning.

Leading her by the hand I slowly began to take flight. The only real way I can explain how we fly is that spiritual energy comes out the souls of our feet in a thick burst like a rocket, propelling us forward. I looked over at Sam and saw the huge smile on her face, her hair long and flowing.

That moment I thought she had to be the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

We flew through the tunnels and headed back up into the PX. I figured it'd be best if we changed again seeing how our stuff was in tatters. Once we were fully clothed again, we took off towards the skies.

We flew through the whole Potomac area scanning to see if we could find any life, we had not been able to find any more humans. There were zombies running around and even a pack of werewolves running loose but nothing had strayed in our path.

We had to assume that the only humans left had to be the bunkers. "We're going to have to go back to the tunnel and try to rescue those humans." I informed her.

She nodded, "I figured you'd say that." She said and we stopped our flight in mid air. We turned around and blasted off towards New Egypt.

It was daytime out now and New Egypt looked so different than it did at night. The skies were not filled with UFO's like at night and the city square looked so much more vibrant. The gold sphinxes stood over the city, a giant reminder of alien engineering for as long as mankind could remember.

In between the sphinxes was a massive golden statue in the likeness of King Mabus. After his resurrection, when he started demanding to be called God he had several statues built in his honor in all the major cities.

The golden statues were bewitched by the false Jesus Christ, he had ordered them to talk and the statues began demanding worship. Refusal had led to fire streaming from the statue's mouth for anyone who didn't worship the king.

King Mabus demanded worship from the aliens as well, it was part of the peace treaty they had brokered at the end of their small military excursion. Not that peace treaties meant much to the King, ask the Jews.

New Egypt was now more like an alien trading town. Spaceships docked there and continuously traded with the underground elitists trading supplies for technology. The elitists even gave them slaves to experiment on too, their disregard for human life was astounding.

During the daytime New Egypt was literally zombie land. Zombies and homunculi ran amuck, trying to find food to eat. Vamps and werewolves were at least smart enough to realize that there was no more human population they could eat and slowly migrated west but zombies were without reason and intelligence.

They only knew how to hunt, being led by a primal desire to eat flesh.

Sam and I headed back to Ft. Belvoir and back inside the PX. We made a quick meal out of some food we found there and headed back down to the tunnels. "Sam, we will try to avoid bloodshed but most likely the elitist will attack us with their military. If they do, kill them. We are here to save those who haven't gotten the mark, those that have will not hesitate to kill us or sell us out." I told her.

We burst into flight and flew down the 5 mile trek underground until we reached the vault door. "Identify yourself." A voice commanded.

"You know who I am." I replied swiftly.

"Access granted, Ezekiel Rivera." A voice called out and the vault door swung open.

We walked inside and there was a group of military men with weapons drawn and aimed at our heads. "You would be wise not to shoot, or I will defend myself." I told them and their grip on the weapons got tighter.

I looked over at Sam who was trying to remain calm.

They looked at me expectantly like I was a barely restrained dog.

Perhaps they were right…

I decided to be calm and appear at ease and that seemed to cool off the soldiers some. "Why are you here?" A voice called out and out stepped out Robert Vaughn. "We warned you not to come back, especially after you threatened us."

I rolled my eyes flippantly at him. "Your human slaves, how many of them have the mark of the beast?" I asked.

He looked at me offended. "None. If they had the mark they would be treated as equals and could not be our slaves." He said brusquely.

"So what happens to the slaves in the afterlife?" Sam asked.

"They're slaves in the afterlife for all eternity. If they do not have the mark they were not chosen for apotheosis." Vaughn replied coldly.

I scowled. "You sadistic fuck…" I spat out angrily. "You force this people into slavery for the rest of their shitty human life and then expect them to be your slaves in the afterlife?" I asked angrily.

Vaughn was about to say something but I cut him off. "Do not fucking talk right now…" I warned him, it angered me how casual he was to condemn these poor people to that reality. They had been doing it for so long…

I looked over at the human slaves who were still at work. "Do you see who you elected as senators and presidents over you? These are the very people who ran your government and sacrificed your existences for their happiness. You rejected God, when all he wanted was some repentance and a thank you and you give these cowards power?" I shouted out to them.

"You have no right! You unpatriotic terrorist!" Vaughn responded hysterically. Spittle flew from his mouth.

"That's where you're wrong. I grew up in the US, I loved my country enough to join the military and defend its constitution. I loved my country enough to risk my life to spread the message, to help people and maybe save a few. But it's been futile and hopeless. You elitist sicken me… You're depraved beyond help. And most of humanity is so fucking stupid… you've been doing this for quite some time. Pearl Harbor, Vietnam, Nine Eleven, you've been subtly killing millions of people because you can. Not because you have to, but because you're greedy and you can't share a planet with seven billion people without killing each other!" I snapped, flames bursting out of every pour in my body.

I hated Vaughn and everything he represented.

"If that's all you're here for I suggest you leave." Another voice called out. It belonged to another one of the older gentlemen with black robes.

"No, that is not all we came here for. We want to free all the slaves, we will not let you enslave them here while an earthquake is about to wipe everything out." Sam confessed.

"There's no way in hell we're letting you free the slaves!" Vaughn snapped.

"There's no way in hell you're going to stop me, this is exactly what God sent me here to do." I replied, summoning up the Lightbringer. Shots were immediately fired and I blurred out of sight. I reappeared behind Vaughn and saw Sam had me beat and had wrapped her arm around the other chancellor's throat, cutting off the oxygen.

"Do not fuck with us." Sam warned, releasing her hold a bit.

"How'd you get there so fast?" I asked, looking over at her.

"I can teleport." She deadpanned. She had the most serious look on her face, I wanted to burst out laughing.

"No way…since when?" I asked.

"Since now."

I couldn't help it… I let out a snicker.

I contemplated what to do with the situation at hand, this would be tricky at best. "Let the slaves go or we'll kill them." I ordered.

"Don't listen to them… if you let go of the slaves, who'll do the work? Who will cook our meals, clean our laundry, or grow our crops?" Vaughn asked.

One of the soldiers stepped out of the ranks. "I guess we will, we're men after all. If there's really an earthquake coming, we should all evacuate." He said.

"We will not go anywhere." Vaughn shouted.

"Then I guess we'll all agree to disagree. Vaughn you and your council can stay here and everyone else goes." I suggested.

"But we need the military, and we need slaves." One of the older men whined.,

"Then I guess you're all fucked. We're the majority so what we say goes." I said mockingly. I released Robert Vaughn and Sam released her captive.

After that all the slaves were freed and armed themselves up after putting on fresh clothes. They ate real meals for the first time and some of them even smoked a giant joint with me. It was finally their time to be the elite, even if only for a little bit.

Sam and I loaded up two bags full of nothing but good food and a couple ounces of pot. "To Puerto Rico?" Sam inquired giving me a warm smile.

I nodded and we both grabbed our bags and flew out of the vault, racing down the long stretch of the tunnels and coming out into the PX. We continued out of the store and took off into the skies. Flying through the skies at mach speeds was unreal and addictive. The exhilarating rush it gave you sometimes made you feel invincible.

We arrived to what was left of Puerto Rico. The once beautiful island was not as it used to be, it too had suffered from the chaos of the last couple years. Category 5 hurricanes had flooded the shoreline, killing thousands in their wake. A 9.6 earthquake off the coast of San Juan tore off a good chunk of the island. The people who had been left in Puerto Rico had rioted and waged a civil war.

Back then America had been too poor to give them a helping hand and for once Puerto Rico had to help itself.

They had not been prepared for the large scale violence that tore what was left of the island.

After all that… Iran nuked it to kingdom come.

Now Puerto Rico was broken up into several misshapen islands, with one big central one in the middle. It's what was left of Cidra which was mountainous hills and lush vegetation. Now it was mountainous hills and scarce vegetation leading to a small sandy beach with the ocean overlooking everything.

Sam and I landed on the beach and we quickly began gathering the huge palm tree leafs to form a little makeshift tent we could sleep under.

We crawled underneath the tent we both laid down. She curled up and laid against my body, before letting out a content sigh and a soft snore.

I kissed her on the forehead and let my eyes close as well, drifting off into the deep.

May 22, 2017

In The Remains of Puerto Rico

6:00 am

I woke up and it was bright outside, massively bright.

Heat unlike I've ever felt before cooked me alive and I looked over at Sam who was lying next to me, her pale skin now tanned from the early morning sun. Her silver blonde hair, shone bright in the light, her eyes closed in content sleep.

I looked at our surroundings and saw that we were sleeping under a coconut tree on the beach. I had pulled some of the thick leaves to form a makeshift little tent. The ocean was a clear blue, it was beautiful beyond imagination. I looked up at the sky, trying to locate the sun.

I could see the moon slowly start to eclipse the sun. It would still take at least another half hour for the moon to fully eclipse and the earthquake to happen. We still hadn't received further orders.

"Damn it's hot…" I could hear Sam call out.

She got up and I had to avert my gaze as I blushed. She looked down and saw her cleavage was a bit exposed. "God, what are you a virgin?" She asked laughing.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Let's see if you found it funny if I walk around with my dick out." I said with a grin.

"I might like that." Sam teased.

"Ahem…" A voice interrupted and I could hear the rustle of wings.

I didn't even have to look up to see who it was. "Hello Gabriel." I greeted casually.

"Follow me." He ordered militantly. I guess he wasn't dropping by to bullshit with me. His four massive wings spread out. Each wing was had a ten foot wingspan, and could easily cover his body if needed to. Gabriel began flying upwards in the air and I followed him, not even bothering to look behind me. Sam had gotten used to flying and chased behind me in a burst.

Gabriel took us high above the skies until we could see the North America in its entirety. "What are our orders?" I asked.

Gabriel didn't bother to look behind him. "You must wait until afterwards." Gabriel said quickly and the three of us just floated in the air.

Gabriel turned and looked at me. "Look at the sun and the moon." He ordered.

I did.

My eyes widened and I let out a gasp. "Holy crap."

"What?" Sam asked.

I pointed it out to her.

The sun was getting brighter and brighter, X-class solar flares bursting and shooting outward towards the planets.

"It is done." Gabriel said ominously. He motioned for us to stay there and flew higher in the sky.

Flames burst outward and engulfed the planets, hot magma flying in the air, suspended in space. I turned towards Gabriel.

It looked as if the sky had parted and white light streamed onto the angel, giving him a more heavenly visage. His long curly blonde hair was bright and gleaming. His eyes were hardened, steely orbs focusing on whatever heavenly mission he had been sent on. He had something in his hands, it looked like a golden bowl.

He tilted the bowl over and there was a loud cracking sound in the sky. Thunder cracked and lightning rumbled.

I looked back towards the heavens. The heat from the explosion turned the moon red from flames as the eclipse set.

It was a good thing we were in the sky and not on the ground.

Gabriel pointed the end of his sword towards where New Egypt was located. White light streamed from his sword and suddenly there was a loud bang, like a lone gunshot but louder... A massive earthquake unlike anything the world ever saw happened and there would never be one like it again.

New Egypt cracked, splitting into three parts but the wreckage did not stop there. The cracks continued spreading out throughout the continent. I looked down and the earthquake caused a massive wave to build up over the Atlantic Ocean.

Dirt flew up into the air as well as thick lush vegetation.

The tidal wave rose higher and higher, seemingly reaching the heavens. "Oh my God."

Puerto Rico, whatever was left of it began to get dragged into the wave as well as all the smaller outlying islands.

Cuba had been dragged in as well.

Stars began to drop from the skies like flies, crashing down into the earth. The sound of the explosions was deafening.

"I can't believe it." Sam said quietly, her voice either full of awe or terror.

The earthquake had split New Babylon into 3 chunks and crumbled into nothing.

What used to be known as the United States of America was buried underneath an earthquake that rocked the world.

Babylon had fallen.


	5. The Light of God in the Dark Abyss

The Ascension

Chapter Five:

The Light of God in the Darkness of the Abyss

"Give her as much torture and grief as the glory and luxury she gave herself. In her heart she boasts, 'I sit as queen; I am not a widow, and I will never mourn.'

Therefore in one day her plagues will overtake; death, mourning and famine. She will be consumed by fire, for mighty is the Lord God who judges her." – Revelation 18: 7-8

_Somewhere above the Atlantic_

_09:00 AM_

Sam and I just stood in shock as the world began crumbling before our very eyes. The sun was shining brighter than I ever saw in my life, radiating in loud bursts of sunlight. Stars were blown to bits and directed off course as flames burst from the sun like a flamethrower, eradicating Mercury and Venus with its intense heat, the solar flare destroying everything to bits, the explosion rocking the whole solar system. Stars began dropping from the skies, some crashing into the oceans causing tidal waves all around the world.

It was truly a jaw dropping site. Gabriel the archangel looked at Sam distantly.

"You've figured out your powers by now correct?" he asked.

"No, I haven't." Sam replied defensively, "'I mean I've figured out I can teleport but that's it."

He smiled, "You have the ability that no one has but God Himself. You can bend space and time." He said gracefully. "That is a great power, one not to be taken lightly Samantha." He added empathically.

"I don't understand." Sam croaked out, unbelieving.

"When you teleported earlier, you stopped time itself for a split second. You can even go back in time as well as forward. Remember this Samantha, you must not alter the past, that is a commandment from God Himself." Gabriel told her seriously, his tone darkening.

I looked at Gabriel and said, "What would be the point of going in the past if you couldn't alter it?" I asked.

He gave me the most sickened look. "Of course you'd say something like that… You can't alter the past… period. It doesn't work out right, it messes with the flow of the universe. It creates parallel universes and those apparently give God a headache." Gabriel admitted.

I laughed. "God gets headaches?"

"He's a lot more like you humans than you think. Were you not created in His image?" Gabriel replied solemnly.

"In whose image were you created in then?" I asked.

"We are God's first creations, back then it was different. We were created to run order across the universe, we have different jobs, there's even an angel hierarchy. God created us to work for Him. You humans are different. God had spent numerous millenniums just creating this very universe, but because we worked for Him. I think God is lonely, He is the One True God, there is no other God." Gabriel confessed honestly.

Hearing that unnerved me, and I really couldn't explain why.

Sam looked at me and I stared into her eyes and I understood. Gabriel nodded, "You understand… God loved us but He had no mate to share the universe with. Because there is no other existence like God, and we could only worship Him. So God wanted to create something in His own image, something that would never be alone and could share the universe with… he created Adam. Lilith was sent to be his companion but they could not mate. To Adam, there were too many obvious differences and Eve was created." Gabriel explained.

"What has Lilith been up to? I know she's escaped from the Euphrates but I haven't heard anything about the fallen angels since Abbadon raged a false alien war against Mabus. Obviously the aliens are still here on earth but the fallen angels seemed to have disappeared." I said curiously.

"They are all waiting for the last fight…they cannot afford to reveal themselves early and wage war against the angels. Do not worry about them, we will handle them." Gabriel responded swiftly. He looked over at Sam. "Come with me." He said, extending his hand.

Sam took him by the hand and I felt a slight twinge of jealousy. Gabriel noticed and snorted, "You cannot come along for this." He told me and I was even more irritated.

"Fine, do as you must. What do you want from me?" I asked calmly, resigning with a sigh.

"You wait right here." Gabriel commanded. He turned towards Sam again, "Let's go." He ordered and they disappeared with a flash of lightning.

The stars continued to fall, and the world continued to burn.

X

_Dubai_

_May 29, 2009_

_9:00 PM_

"Fuck I can't wait for liberty to begin." I said looking over to my liberty buddy Jeremiah Wynn. He was a short Caucasian with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He is one of my close friends throughout our deployment to the Middle East.

"I know man, its Dubai, there's so much to see." He said excitedly. This was the second real port we had gotten to see. We had left our home port of Norfolk for New Year's to go on a six month deployment to the Middle East area. On the way there we had stopped in Spain but we had 6 hours to enjoy it so we hadn't done much.

Then we had pulled into South Africa and fuck that was disgusting. Niggas was running round half naked and starving. There was also a 95% infection of A.I.D.S. in the population so I made sure to keep my dick in my pants. I had only stopped by the commissary to refill up on cigarettes and then I had returned to the boat. I hadn't even drank over there, afraid of catching something. Malaria and West Nile virus also spread rampantly so we were taking pills to keep us from getting sick.

"I know man, I can't wait to see what kind of bitches are out there." I replied and Jeremiah let out a nervous laugh.

"Please don't fuck a chick in the same room I'm skyping my wife from." Jeremiah responded laughing.

"Can't promise nothing man." I replied and he shook his head.

The first good port we pulled into was Bahrain. It was a Islamic island off the coast of Oman that was known for its wild partying. The Muslims there claimed to be holy yet seemed to love to fuck hookers. Poor Jeremiah had been my liberty buddy when we pulled in and I ended up fucking a Thai chick at the hotel room we shared while his wife was skyping him.

A month later we pulled into Dubai and I was excited to get off the ship. It wasn't a bad ship by any means, it was a civilian supply ship and we were the only military stationed on the boat besides the Master at Arms. We pulled in frequently into a smaller base to refill on gas but we couldn't leave the base which limited what we could do to just drinking on the peer.

Jeremiah and I hurried to the ship's brow to exit it.

The bad thing about being on a civilian ship was that they tend to hire anyone. We knew that on the boat were several rapists and the guy at the brow right now was known to be insane. I didn't know his name so I nicknamed him 'That crazy nigga'. He was a schizophrenic who constantly murmured to himself about killing sand niggers and setting the world on fire.

Right now though that crazy nigga had a shotgun so I made sure to give him a fake smile and gave him a small nod. "What's up bro?"

He gave me a blank look for a second and the grip on his shotgun tightened.

I could feel anxious fear rise in my chest but I ignored it. "Show me your id and sign out." He said after a pause.

I nodded numbly and I looked over and saw Jeremiah relax a little, his shoulders loosening.

This nigga was crazy as fuck, I had no idea how the Navy managed to hire these people but apparently there was a thorough background investigation… yeah right.

I had heard from some of the other civilians that he had once gotten kicked off a supply boat because he fired the ship's .50 cal into the water trying to kill the sand mermaids who were trying to raid the boat.

What the fuck?

Thankfully not all the civilians were rapists or insane, most of them were friendly people who liked to have fun, but some scared the shit out of me.

I signed the liberty log for me and Jeremiah and we exited the ship, heading down the stairwell. Even at nine o'clock at night it was still 90 degrees in Dubai. We walked down the pier and exited the base. Outside the base a bunch of taxi's waited for us and the other people going out on liberty.

"My friend, I take you. " One of the Arab's offered, waving his hand.

I waved at him and we headed up to his cab. "Where do you need to go my friend?" he asked.

"ATM and after that we want to go to Hotel La Historia." I told him.

He looked at me, then over to Jeremiah, a tall Puerto Rican and a short white guy dressed entirely different. Jeremiah was in some relaxed jeans and a simple white short sleeved collared shirt. I had on a pair of loose baggy jeans and a black plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and military straps on the shoulders. I threw on my black Air Force Ones, while Jeremiah had some nice dress shoes.

I put on my New York Yankee's fitted cap since we couldn't wear it across the brow and cocked it a little to the side.

"My name is Malek, my friends. You like to party?" the Arab asked with a laugh.

"What sailor doesn't?" Jeremiah asked with a shit eating grin.

I snorted, ain't that the truth.

The cab driver drove off, taking us first to an ATM for us to get cash, or durhams to be correct. After we got some cash out, he drove a 40 minute drive to Hotel California, in the heart of Dubai. We had pulled into Jebel Ali and on the drive we got to see the world's tallest skyscraper, the Burj Khalifa, an expensive hotel.

The only seven star hotel in the world.

We drove past what's called New Dubai and drove into Old Dubai where the hotel La Historia was located. Finally we had gotten there and it was certainly not a shabby place. It was tall and luxurious and we exited the cab, giving the driver his money plus some for tip.

"Thank you, take my card and call me again. I can be your driver for the day for pretty cheap." Malek offered, holding out his card.

I nodded and took his card graciously. "Thank you Malek." I said and put it in my back pocket. Looking over at Jeremiah, I asked him, "Do you wanna eat or go straight to drinking?" I asked.

"I'm not hungry, let's just grab some beers." Jeremiah replied evenly. We walked up and opened the door to the hotel. Inside the place was packed, with Arabs and tourists partying at the club inside. We had heard about the place from one of the cooks so we figured we'd give it a shot.

Inside the club were dozens of women from a few nationalities. I recognized the Chinese and Thai girls quick. There were some girls from Ethiopia and maybe a few Russians. Almost all of them were engaged in conversation with men and those who weren't were stalking around the club looking for their next prey.

Jeremiah and I walked to the bar and ordered two coronas. The beer was actually expensive in our currency, about eight dollars per beer.

"What girl you tryna fuck tonight Jay?" I asked Jeremiah.

"C'mon man you know I'm married and I'm a Christian now." He said.

"Alright." I said, I didn't want to pressure him. "I'm going to bag me a Russian bitch." I proclaimed confidently.

"Fuck you man, you know I like Russians too." He whined.

"Dude you even said it yourself that you think your wife is cheating on you, why not get some fucking pussy while we here then?" I said as if it were the most obvious decision.

"Bro, I know… and trust me I want to but I know it's wrong, it's still adultery." Jeremiah said.

I took a swig of my beer and lit up a cigarette, blowing a plume of smoke out. "Do you really believe in God?" I asked.

"What do you mean, of course I do?" he replied quickly with conviction.

"Well so do I. Here's the thing… God's so powerful and all that right, but it's like he doesn't even get a fuck about us. Everyday kids get raped, people are murdered, and so much bad shit happens and he doesn't even lift a finger to stop it. What's a point of having all that power if you don't help anyone with it?" I asked.

Jeremiah looked at me solemnly. "Things happen for a reason man. God works in mysterious ways." Jeremiah replied assuredly.

"Isn't that a lame excuse for abandoning us all like his bastard children?" I asked. "So to me there is only one of two possibilities. Either there is no God and no afterlife and everyone's been praying and hoping there's some kind of sky daddy out there listening, or if there is a God, then he doesn't give a fuck about any of us or else he'd be here. We wouldn't need faith, God would be amongst us like a real dad and we would know him. We don't and yet he expects us to be perfect little angels and follow all his instructions or else we go to hell. Isn't asking for too much?" I asked.

Jeremiah laughed. "You're a trip... but you're honest though, I like that." Jeremiah said.

"Don't get me wrong I don't hate God or the idea of him, it's just that I don't really get the reason behind all the fanaticism." I replied.

I scoped out all the women in the bar and two Chinese girls appeared from behind us. "Hey how are you?" one of them asked through a thick mandarin accent.

"Good and how are you ladies?" I asked.

They were pretty enough, but I wasn't really interested. Both were slender girls with no tits and no ass. It didn't hurt to be polite.

"Do you want lady for tonight?" the one closest to me asked.

Jeremiah looked over at me to see how interested I was. Seeing the lack thereof on my face, he said, "It's okay ladies, we're good." He replied.

They walked away disappointed. "I don't really see anyone here that gets my eye, I'm going to take a piss." I exclaim, getting up off the bar stool and walking off towards the bathroom. I go inside, handle business, wash my hands and walk out.

As I leave the bathroom I noticed a blonde bombshell waiting outside the door. She was mesmerizingly beautiful, a few inches shorter than me with sunny blonde hair and blue green eyes. Her eyes reminded me of the seas of Spain.

She was dressed in a white dress and her skin was creamy pale. Her breasts were large but not overly so and perky, pressing right up against her dress. Some of her cleavage was exposed through the dress and I didn't bother to hide the lust.

Her legs were long and her ass was apple shaped and supple. "Goddamn, you're bad as fuck." I let out wildly.

She turned and looked at me and her eyes were vibrant, watching over me curiously. I could feel her eyes dance across my skin as she gave me a look through.

I wasn't arrogant by any means but I would say I'm decently good looking, I'm athletic and in shape. My skin is olive colored and was one of the first thing women noticed about me. I smiled at her through my full lips, and ran my tongue across my teeth seductively.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked calmly, unaware that she was an innocent little sheep in front of the big bad wolf.

"I'd like it more if you were naked…" I replied offhandedly.

She gave me a calculating look. "I bet you would." She replied.

"So what do we have to do to make that happen?" I asked, letting my eyes scan over her body. "You're not from around here." I said matter of factly.

"How do you figure?" she asked with a wide smile.

"You're an American for one, and this is for all intent is a brothel, and you don't look like a whore so what are you doing here?" I asked.

She smiled innocently. "Such a foul mouth on you… this is what you used to be like?" she asked.

I was confused by her way of referring to me in past tense but I shrugged casually. "I'm a sailor, so that means I like to get drunk, cuss, fuck. I'm already drinking only one thing left for me to do." I replied bluntly and the girl let out a laugh.

"I'm Sam, what's your name?" she asked.

"Ezekiel, no nicknames by the way… I can't stand it when women call me Zeke or some gay shit like that." I replied with a genuine smile.

If Sam wasn't a whore and I just said all I said to her and she was still willing to talk to me then she must be an interesting character. If there's one thing I learned is that life isn't interesting without some interesting characters. I was one myself, I would know.

Before I joined the navy I had going to church regularly from fifteen until eighteen. I had followed the rules, paid my dues, prayed to God and done all that. Then I saw it for what it was, a sham. Religion was a parasite that leeched off humanity with false promises of heaven so people aren't afraid to die. You had to pay to get that kind of service though. It was insurance for the afterlife.

So I broke away from my ordinary boring church life and joined the Navy and enjoyed it for what it was worth. I lost my virginity at eighteen but since then I've been doing pretty good for myself. One of the only good things about being a sailor overseas was exactly just that. You travel the world and fuck women, and get drunk, and party every night.

That sounds fucking awesome.

Why wouldn't I do this for 20 years and get that retirement check?

"Don't worry I'd never call you that." Sam reassured me and then broke into giggles. I raised my eyebrow at her, and then motioned for her to follow me. We walked up to the bar where Jeremiah was at. He was sitting at the bar still and he when he turned to look towards me, he saw Sam.

It was comical.

His eyes got really fucking big. "Damn." He tried mumbling under his breath, but Sam heard him anyway.

She sat down and then I sat next to her. "You're so fucking hot." I whispered into her ear. Sam blushed darkly.

"You're naughty… You shouldn't fornicate, you know better." She replied smartly, and that struck a nerve.

"I didn't take you for the religious type." I replied, honestly surprised. Sam grabbed a beer and took a swig from it. "That's a boner killer." I deadpanned and she ended up spitting her beer all over the bartender.

"Do you always talk to women like that?" Sam asked, grabbing a napkin to wipe herself off after apologizing to the bartender.

"Yeah, I never had a mother or a sister so yeah, honestly most women kinda like it too. If you'd like me to be a gentleman, I can pretend for a night." I offered and she rolled her eyes at me.

"You will never end up sleeping with me talking like that… Maybe one day when you grow up into a real man." She teased with a sideways smile.

"I don't have the luxury of thinking about one day." I replied.

"Well that night won't be tonight." She said.

"Ok let me ask you this… do you spit or swallow?"

Sam took a moment to think about it. "Spitters are quitters…duh!"

I almost fell out of my seat laughing.

"I need to get laid…" Jeremiah moaned out, chugging his beer and disappearing from sight.

"Look what you did to him." I accused mockingly, taking another swig of beer.

She laughed, and then her face got serious. "I have to go…" she said.

She stood up and stormed out of the bar, disappearing into the night.

Jeremiah returned with a Russian girl in his arms. "Hey, where'd she go?" he asked, his eyes glazed over from drinking.

I looked at the girl he brought with him, a short dark haired Russian. "Dude she's fucking hot." I said and he laughed. The girl had tanned skin and liquid black eyes, and small pouty lips.

"I have a friend." The girl purred out through a thick Russian accent.

I looked around the room for Sam. Just in case…

Another girl sauntered into the room towards us. "There she is!" Jeremiah's girl pointed out. The girl was definitely Russian, though she also looked mixed with asian. She had jet black hair and dark brown eyes, with perfectly shaped lips. She was shorter than me, had small little B-cups, but a taut stomach and shapely hips. She was pretty sexy, the only girl who had been sexier than her had been Sam.

In the end me and Jeremiah had left with the two Russian girls and fucked them stupid for a good two hours.

Later on that night, I'd end up dreaming of blonde angels.

X

_Manama, Bahrain_

_July 4, 2010_

_Wrangler's Nightclub_

_12:00 A.M._

I chugged the bullfrog mixed drink. My mind was in a rampage right now and really all I could give two shits about is being as fucked up as possible. To be honest, I wanted to die.

I wanted to curl up into a little ball on the floor and die. I never had known pain like this before, I had never had my heart broken over and over into pieces like Selena had just done to me. Selena Rivera was my wife and the bane of my existence. I had deployed to the Middle East for the second time and had been recently married.

She hadn't been able to handle the separation and constantly kept asking for a divorce. That I could do, but the hard part was how she broke me. For the first four months of my deployment she taunted me, and let me know how many people she could have been fucking. Finally after months of fighting she told me she wanted a divorce, and that she was fucking one of my friends back home. She also told me she had a miscarriage on purpose and lost the child we were going to have.

I was going to name him Israel.

In my anger I decided tonight would be the night. If she was already fucking someone else, then I might as well.

So that explains how I ended up here in the club, pissed and very drunk. In here, the women were pretty much all the same. You had the Thai hookers, Ethiopian escorts, and some American girls from the military.

I had been faithful to Selena for four months and now I was single again. I wasn't going to fuck the Thai hookers, and the Ethiopian girls were beautiful, but they too were barely above hooker status. While most of them didn't require money up front, they usually required gifts from their suitors until they felt like giving it up. But I will say this, they did know how to take care of a man.

I wasn't even going to bother with the American girls, after all who goes to Italy and orders a cheeseburger?

I light up a Newport, inhaling the smoke and feeling the smoke go down my throat. I loved the feeling of smoking a cigarette, it was so relaxing. "Hey stranger how you been?" A sultry voice called out as an arm wrapped around my waist.

I look over and see blonde hair and penetrating blue green eyes. She smells like strawberries and I almost don't recognize her. "Sam?" I asked.

She smiled sweetly and kissed my cheek. "You remember my name? I'm moderately surprised." She said, sitting down next to me.

I blew some smoke out and sipped a bit more of my drink. "You left an impression…" I replied with a half smile.

"How, it's not like we had sex?" She asked, motioning for the bartender to come over. "I'll have whatever he's having." She told the local.

Bahrain wasn't too bad. The locals were actually pretty friendly people. I always had a kind of racist way of viewing Muslims after 9/11 and on top of that they were supposedly anti-Christian. But here in Bahrain and even in Dubai, the Arabs were very amicable and hadn't tried talking about religion. Instead they had suggested places to go, and some even invited sailors to their homes for dinner.

"Sex isn't everything… most girls I've fucked I don't remember." I said bluntly.

"Then what is everything?" she asked, blatantly curving her lips into that 'fuck me' pout that drove me crazy.

"You can give anybody your body, you only give one person your soul.'' I replied quietly.

"Sounds like you're a smart man." Sam complimented easily, taking a swig of her drink.

"I'm starting to think quite the opposite." I returned, my voice slurring a little.

Sam cocked her head sideways. "Why don't you love yourself?" She asked, a sad look on her face.

"I don't know, what's love? It's nothing more than a chemical reaction in your head, making you euphoric and happy, it's like an orgasm." I shot back with a cynical laugh.

She was very disarming, but in a very good way. Her looks were stunning, beauty that only God could have personally crafted himself. Her golden hair glowed brightly, and her eyes were captivating. She was dressed in some jeans and a simple black blouse with some black Jordan sneakers. Her jeans were tight fitting, hugging every curve in her body. Her blouse was covered her bust, but her breasts could not be hidden from view. The tight black blouse outlined them perfectly, and I could feel my dick hardening.

But I was married…

Should I even give a fuck?

"Why do you torture me?" I asked Sam.

She laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, giving me a killer smile.

"You're so hot and I can't sleep with you." I replied, taking another swig from my drink.

Sam gave me a seductive grin. "The fun is the chase…" she said, and I had to agree.

"I shouldn't… I'm married. Not that it means much now apparently." I said solemnly.

Sam shook her head. "Marriage is consecrated, its people that make it meaningless." She said her voice full of conviction. The vibe that I got from Sam was so different it drew me to her like gravity. She seemed at complete ease, causing me to loosen up. There was a something powerful resonating from her, yet it was completely masked by her allure.

"My wife cheated on me with one of my friends… I haven't figured out exactly how to deal with that right now." I replied softly.

"Is that why you're getting ridiculously wasted?" she asked, her hand resting on my arm gently.

"Yeah. I figured it's the only way I can make myself feel better, that and get some revenge pussy." I replied.

"Don't Ezekiel. You shouldn't adulterate… you need to understand something, Selena's not cheating on you. She's telling she is to manipulate you, because she knows that it's going to emotionally cripple you. But if you sleep with someone tonight, you're just going to put yourself on a roller coaster path of guilt that's going to haunt you for quite some time." She said and I let out a gasp.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked, my temper starting to flare. She knew my wife by name, and now she referred to me in the future like she knew me. Which reminded me how she referred to me in past tense when I met her in Dubai.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" She asked hastily, finishing her drink in one last gulp.

I looked at her cautiously, unsure of what to do. "Ok." I replied, finishing my drink as well.

I followed her out of the club. We began to walk down the street in the middle of the night, heading back towards the hotel where I lived at.

"So are you finally going to explain yourself?" I asked, lighting up a cigarette. I had drank four bullfrogs and two patron shots, and trust me that was a lot of liquor for me. I wasn't much of a drinker. I could feel alcohol numb my mind and body, poisoning me. I was in haze of emotions ranging from anger towards Selena to attraction towards Sam.

It was confusing, and my inner conflictions must have shown on my face because Sam picked up on it. "Do you believe in time travel?" Sam deadpanned and I gave her a worried look.

"Are you on drugs?" I asked openly.

"I was earlier. I smoked with you actually…well earlier for me anyway." She replied.

I looked at her crazily. "Say I believed you, can you prove it?" I asked with a smirk. She wouldn't be able to prove it, therefore this conversation would end and maybe I might be able to put the moves on her and see where that went.

I turned to look at her only to see her disappear, completely gone. "What the fuck?" I asked, fear rising in my voice.

I felt a presence behind me. Sam wrapped her arm around my back and I shuddered. I could feel her, in a way I could not understand. She emanated a power, a foreign power that reached into the farthest corners of my soul and irrevocably shook my beliefs.

"Are you an alien?" I asked.

"No, not really. Give me your hand." She commanded and linked her hand into mines. Suddenly we were going up into the air, blasting off like a rocket.

"Holy shit!" I shouted out, scared.

"Stop being a little bitch…" she replied, and she looked like an angel. There was a yellowish aura coming out of her very pores, energy materializing. Her eyes were bright now, a blue green that could never be replicated.

"What the fuck are you?" I demanded, looking down from above the clouds as we moved through the skies with inhuman speed.

"I can't tell you that, I've already damaged the timeline enough." She replied.

"What?" I asked, stupefied.

"I'm not supposed to be interacting with you, not to this extent. By changing what was to come, I've fractured this universe and created an alternate reality, which gives God a headache by the way." Sam explained.

My brows furrowed. This was nuts, I must be hallucinating. The only rational explanation was that I was drugged at Wrangler's and this was one psychedelic trip. "What was supposed to happen?" I asked.

"You're supposed to cheat on Selena, you guys get divorced and you end up moving on. I'm probably going to get into trouble for this already…" Sam revealed, throttling forward faster and the g forces in my stomach were rising as well as nausea.

I sighed. "This is crazy… where are we going ?" I asked cautiously.

"Almost there…." was all she said, as she started descending to the ground.

We landed onto a beach somewhere. I immediately recognized where we were at. "How the fuck did we get here that fast?" I asked, scanning the area. We were on the sands of Luquillo Beach, where I was raised as an orphan.

"Sit…" she commanded.

I laid down on the sand and tried to come up with some explanation, some sort of theory for what the fuck was going on. Sam sat down next to me, and gave me a smile. "Do you wanna smoke?" she asked.

"Smoke what?" I asked, "I have cigarettes." I added, reaching to grab my pack of Newports.

"I'm talking about weed… trust me way better then alcohol." Sam replied.

"I can't I'm in the Navy and I get random piss tests." I explained.

Sam placed her hand onto my face. I tried to back away from her but her other hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder. "Sit still." She ordered.

I complied.

Sam touched my face and I could feel an energy invading my body, coursing through me. While it was foreign, it did not feel scary in the slightest. The energy felt like sunlight, incredible warmth flooded my body and my mouth opened up and a light erupted from me.

Sam pulled away her hand in and in her hand was a blue sphere with something spinning rapidly inside.

I felt at peace, whatever she had filled me up with was serene. "What is that?" I asked, my voice filled with awe.

"That's all the liquor you drank, I just sucked it all out of you." She said, and then blushed darkly. "Get your mind out of the gutter…" she added hastily.

"I don't think it was my mind that was in the gutter…" I replied smiling.

She punched me in the arm lightly but my body ached in pain. "Sorry, I forget my own strength sometimes."

I shook my head nervously. "Are you an angel?" I asked.

She laughed in my face. "Kind of, but angels have wings and are much more powerful. I'm a Halfling, half human, half angel." She replied.

She turned around and reached into her shirt for something. When she turned back around she had a long blunt in her hand. "When I take you back I'm going to make you think this was a dream… the timeline has to get corrected… but when the time is right, your memories will be unlocked and you will remember me." Sam explained.

"That's bullshit." I replied.

"I know but I have to correct what I've done, that's why I couldn't sleep with you in Dubai… not only would I have been sinning, but I would have altered reality, at least for you to a higher degree." Sam said.

"So why are you doing this at all?" I asked, it didn't make sense for her to interact with me only to erase my memories of it later.

She shrugged noncommittally. "For some reason I was sent back into your past, not anyone else's… I'm still trying to figure out what I'm supposed to see. Maybe I'm supposed to get to know who you were in order to understand what you become." She explained.

"What do I become?" I asked.

"You're a hero." She replied with admiration creeping into her voice.

"I highly doubt that, I'm no one. I'm just a sailor, an expendable government dog… nothing more, nothing less." I said, shaking my head.

She captivated me with her eyes, nearly hypnotic in her gaze. "You are no one's dog Ezekiel. You've been chosen by Yahuwah Most High long before you were born His plan for your life had been laid out. The things you've endured up until now has been God molding you into the warrior you will become for Him." She revealed.

I shook my head. "That can't be true…" I denied viciously.

She touched my hand and the warming sensation returned. Purity burrowed itself inside me, filling me up with something glorious, infinitely more powerful then myself. It felt ancient, infinite and shook me to the core, the energy invading every cell in my body. I wanted to cry, not from sadness, but from deliriousness, I was happy beyond comprehension.

It was like having confirmation of everything I had used to believe but tried to stray away from. God had not forgotten me, nor had He let me go. He had tethered himself to me from my very birth, His spirit inside me. God loved me more then I could ever love Him.

"This is scary…" I finally breathed out.

"God's love is so powerful, His strength has no limits, and His mercy is everlasting." She proclaimed, her eyes alit with power.

"I won't remember this… It'll be like this never happened?" I asked. I didn't want to forget this, she revealed so much to me today and I have to wait until the Veil to see it all. But then again God did work in mysterious ways so this should have been no surprise.

"Smoke with me, I promise I'll clean your system like it never happened…" Sam promised, lighting up a blunt.

"I thought God was against weed?" I asked, after all Christians had taught me that we were to abstain from alcohol and marijuana.

"Why would He be against something He created? Did Christ not say, 'It is not what enters your mouth that makes you impure, but what comes out from it?'" she asked. I nodded numbly. "Did it not say in Timothy that all that God was created was good and there would be no need to abstain from anything as long as you take it with thanks giving?"

"So you're saying God won't send you to hell for smoking weed?" I asked.

"Up until the US government made it illegal it had been legal for thousands of years. Even the Jews had weed in their time. Do you think God sent them to hell for it?" she pointed out. What she said did make sense.

She took a long drag of the blunt. "In the future, you were the one who taught me that." She said, blowing out a cloud of smoke, coughing slightly.

My eyebrows furrowed. I don't know what the fuck to believe in right now, and it wouldn't matter if I could make sense of it because I'd forget as soon as I'd fall asleep. She passed the blunt over to me and I took it and put it to my lips. I took a drag and my body was filled with the sweet smoke of marijuana.

I choked and coughed, smoke billowing out of my mouth.

I took another hit and passed it back to her.

She took the blunt back and put it back to her lips. "The stuff they taught you in church was mostly bullshit, the shit the government tells you is always bullshit. Find the truth out for yourself." She replied, taking another long drag of smoke before passing it back to me.

I took a deep drag. "Somehow, I think I always knew that." I replied. My eyes had begun to lower, and I gave Sam a half lidded gaze. I was starting to feel the weed creeping up on me, as a powerful floating sensation overcame me completely. It felt like I was at one with everything in the universe, deep in a meditative state.

"C'mon, I have to take you back now." Sam replied.

We finished the quick smoking session and we were both high as kites. Sam interlocked her fingers into mine and she took flight, taking me with her. We took to the skies, high above the earth and she thrust forward, picking up speed as we burst off into the night. "In the future, are we a thing?" I dared to ask.

She smiled at me through bloodshot blue green eyes. "I don't know yet. There's definitely something there." She admitted.

"You're a lot nicer then my wife… I don't know if I'll ever love someone the way I loved her…" I admitted bluntly.

"I don't want you to love me the way you loved her… I want more. In return I'll give you just as much as you give me and Selena will never give you as much. She doesn't love you, she wasn't ready to be with you and then you married her and trapped her. You weren't meant to be…"

Tears sprang to my eyes and slid down my face. If she noticed, she didn't say anything.

Minutes later we were back in Bahrain and descended onto the roof of the villa where I stayed at. "You have to go now." Sam said, reaching out and touching my arm again. I felt her power invade me once more and a tiny green sphere was taken out of me.

"That's all the THC?" I asked.

"Yeah, since you don't smoke it was just this tiny little bit in you. If this was you in the future, this would be much harder." She said giggling.

I laughed with her. "I'm a pothead in the future?" I asked.

"You're God's pothead. You're also a hero, someone who will fight for humanity and follow the ways of Yehoshua." She confessed.

She was so beautiful, every time I saw her I desired more and more. I yearned for her, even now as Selena Rivera existed somewhere else in the world. Sam had revealed to me that Selena hadn't actually cheated and stopped me from hooking up with someone tonight.

It didn't stop me from wanting to hook up with her.

She was still stunningly beautiful, her blue green eyes shone with a unearthly brilliance. Her lips were curved into a sexy pout, her ample bust pressing out against her black blouse. Her stomach was taut, hips womanly, her ass was gorgeous, her legs long and silky.

I reached out to grab her but she was faster and pushed me against the wall and kissed me on the lips. Her lips were soft and moist, her tongue darting out inside my mouth, tasting me. I let out a visceral grunt, my hands reaching out to grab onto her hips.

She was intoxicating, a drug far more powerful then marijuana, and her scent filled me, sending me into a vanilla haze.

"No more." She said, pulling away from me hastily. "There'll be time for that in the future when you're single." She said.

Her eyes bore into me, the blue green seas illuminating as she captivated me in her gaze. "Once you fall asleep you will not remember anything after we left the club tonight. You had too much to drink and I ended up sending you home in a cab. Do you understand me?" she asked hypnotically.

I nodded numbly. "Yes."

"Go to bed." She commanded, turning her back to me and stepping on the ledge of the villa. She turned and gave me a final glance and she was gone like a rocket except there was no noise, no trace of her. I slowly walked back towards my room, my body moving on its own like a puppet guided by strings. I fell to the bed in an exhausted heap and sleep overcame me, blanketing me into the blissful darkness of oblivion.

X

_May 20, 2017_

_New Egypt, Babylon_

_1111 PM_

I had been caught by the aliens as I flew through the New Egypt landscape, a lone spaceship had beamed me up. I was caught in the beam and unable to move, being forced to gravitate up towards their ship by magnetic pull. I couldn't summon the Lightbringer and was shot up towards the bottom of the ship, a sliding door opened underneath and I landed on some shiny metal deck.

Surrounding me were at least 8 reptilian aliens. They all had on some black military gear with moon crescent insignias on their shoulders. Their faces were covered up by a space helmet that had two breathing apparatus' leading into the mask. I could still see their ugly reptilian eyes through their clear visors.

I had the distinct feeling of déjà vu.

They moved into action, quickly surrounding me. "Do not move human or else I will kill you." The leader I'm assuming because he had 3 moons on his shoulders, more than the others. He stepped forward to reach out with an ugly, clawed hand.

I summoned the Light bringer and chopped his hand off.

The reptilian screamed in pain. The others moved into action and so did I. Now that I knew who the leader was, the other reptilians were nothing but a nuisance to leave alive. I flipped into the air, slicing the sword into an arc and two of the reptilian grunts were decapitated, a geyser of dark blood spraying into the air.

It landed to the floor and it began to sizzle… like acid.

I landed on the deck and vaulted towards the other five reptilians, disappearing in a flash.

I reappeared in between all five and thrust the Lightbringer forward, impaling on in the back from behind. I ripped the sword across the first reptilian's body and into the next reptilian's side, cutting through his midsection like a hot knife through butter.

Energy rippled across the Lightbringer in the manifestation of flames and he screamed in pain, a sound that was so far removed from human it was hard to feel sympathy. Not that I should pity them anyway, seeing as they were all agents of Satan.

Ripping the Lightbringer out the second reptilian's ribs, I shot forward and kicked one across the neck, his neck snapping on impact, and ducked as one of them managed to swing a rod of light at my head.

"Kill him!" I heard their leader scream.

"I'm Ezekiel Rivera, seventh ascended warrior of Yehoshua. Though I make walk in the valley of death I shall for no evil; for thou art with me, thy rod and thy staff they comfort me." I replied loudly, ducking the other's light rod.

Whatever it was composed off, it definitely wouldn't feel good if it connected.

Both of them were swinging their light rods at me and I was stumbling backwards, trying to avoid their blows. I spun to the side and one of them managed to swing downward and the light rod cracked down on my thigh.

I managed to bite back the scream that almost ripped through my throat.

They took advantage and one managed to kick me in the chest sending me backwards to the floor.

My eyes were alit with anger and as they both swung their rods at me. I spun into the air, and time was suspended as I spun, both my hands outstretched. "Judgement of the Divine!" Two Lightbringer swords appeared in my hand, the reptilian's heads both flying off.

I appeared in front of the leader and he tried backing away from me.

"Please have mercy on me, ascended of the Most High…" the reptilian begged, getting on his knees.

"Why should I? Did you have mercy on the millions of humans you killed? When Mabus gave you what was left of humanity, where was your mercy?" I demanded, the Lightbringer pointed at his throat. "I should by all means kill you. I should rip your fucking throat out because you are all murderers and blasphemers…but I was not created to judge, I was created to defend….I will spare you, on one condition." I said.

"Thank you." He replied through his mask. "What condition?"

"You're going to tell me just what the fuck you aliens are, where you really come from." I demanded coldly.

The reptilian reached out and touched a button on the side of his helmet and it deactivated, dropping down behind him to reveal his face.

He looked ugly, his face green and scaly, his large eyes were yellow with a large black slit for a pupil. His misshapen lips were formed into a scowl, large carnivorous teeth poking through his lips. "My name is Azazel, and I am a fallen angel, one of the Watchers." He revealed.

I gasped, "That's a lie, you can't be an angel, the ascended are much weaker then the angels." I retorted.

Azazel shook his head. "I was part of the second rebellion against God. I helped create the Nephilim, and I taught mankind how to make weapons and shields, pushed them to go to war, sin, and blaspheme, until God flooded us all." Azazel confessed.

"I'm guessing the first one was Lucifer and his third of angels." I replied.

Azazel nodded. "The first rebellion happened because of humanity's creation. Lucifer was not happy with God after He created Adam. He felt that because he was God's morning star, his light bringer, why hadn't God created a world for him? Why did God need to create humanity when He had angels to serve and worship him…why did He give you a choice to be redeemed when He gave us no choice?" Azazel admitted bitterly.

I listened intently, trying to fathom what Azazel was telling me.

The reptilian alien's tongue flitted out and licked across his lips. "How did you become this ugly if you were God's angels?" I asked honestly.

The reptilian scowled at me, the reptilian lips forming into an ugly frown. "After God created humanity, Lucifer became Satan, no longer the beautiful morning star but a fallen angel locked away in hell with all the other fallen. In order to sway humanity away from God, he tempted Eve causing humans to lose favor in God's eye. Mankind continued evolving while we watched and waited. Our job was to watch over the species and steer them back to God.

"We did not listen. Instead of watching, another group of angels led Samyaza joined Lucifer's rebellion and interacted with humanity and bred among them to spite Jehovah. We taught them astrology, how to make weapons, we taught them arithmetic's and forbidden knowledge. In order to correct the damage that we had done to the world, God had created the deluge that drowned out most of the world's population.

"Yet we survived, some of us. We were scattered across the universe and divided into different species of aliens. We lost our angelic visage and God cursed us with this look and we were forced to adapt. We continued interfering with humanity, especially the Mayans and created the Mayan conspiracy." Azazel revealed and I gasped in shock.

"So all of the aliens are fallen angels?" I asked.

Azazel nodded. "We continued disobeying God, we misled the ancient civilizations, we were the gods of Egypt, the gods of the Romans, and we still are the rulers of the world. For us we know unlike humanity, we have no redemption. We will never see the grace of God again, and our only purpose now is to wreak havoc until the day we get rounded up and tossed in the lake of fire." Azazel admitted.

"So why are there alien grays, reptilians, and Aryan?" I asked.

"Grays are the smaller cherub like angels that were tossed from Heaven. Reptilians are the Watchers, the Grigori of old. Aryans were the beautiful humanoid angels… that bloodlines is where King Mabus comes from, but because he does not appear Aryan he was able to enslave the world, conquering it in the name of Allah, the chosen Mahdi."

My lips formed into a grimace. I hated Antiochus Mabus, nothing would please me more than cutting his head off, but I knew that was not my place.

"What are you doing here on earth now?" I asked.

"We are the creators of the homunculi, artificial humans to replenish the earth's population. We capture any humans who do not have the mark of the beast and kill them. Then we bring them back as homunculi, servants to us." Azazel confessed.

"How many homunculi are here right now?" I asked.

"Six. All third generation homunculi." Azazel replied, blood still flowing from his stump of an arm. Seeing the confusion on my face, he continued. "There is three generation of homunculi. The first was the vampires, werewolves, and hybrid creatures. Then we designed the second generation, to repopulate the waning human population. The third are the anti-ascended, built specifically to kill your kind."

I thought about what to do next. "Release them… now." I ordered.

Azazel looked at me through his reptilian eyes, the slits narrowing. "Do not presume to order me around human." He grunted out coldly.

The Lightbringer dug into his neck a little, drawing blood. "Do not presume to think I won't kill you if you don't do as I fucking ask. Release the homunculi." I commanded, power flooding me as yellow flames erupted from my skin.

The fallen angel Azazel nodded and picked himself up off the floor. Blood spurted out from his wound, coating the floor with the acidic liquid. Azazel walked forward and I followed behind him, my sword out and ready to defend myself if necessary.

He led me to a lab with a bunch of tables and tools lying around. The floor was designed in numerous square grids and there was a control release button on one of the grids. Azazel stepped on it and six glass cases came up from the ground. They slid open and six figures stepped out. The first three was a middle aged man in a military uniform, a blond man in casual clothes, and a young dark hair man. The next three was a middle aged woman, a brunette bombshell who looked to be of Spanish descent, and a young blonde girl with blue green eyes.

As soon as I laid eyes on her, something happened.

It was like a dam had begun to flood my mind with memories I should not have. Seeing her had unlocked something in me. I remembered her from somewhere, and instantly I remembered Dubai and Bahrain. I remember seeing her at Hotel California in Dubai, and wanting her more than anything. I remembered seeing her in Wrangler's in Bahrain, and her flying me to Puerto Rico.

She had revealed herself then, and revealed so much more to me.

"Sam?" I stuttered out.

She looked confused as if she didn't recognize me.

All hell broke loose. "Kill him!" Azazel ordered and all six of them sprung into action.

I vaulted forward, swinging my sword. Azazel's head was lopped off, flying in the air before landing on the metal deck with a wet thud. There was a crack of thunder and another figure emerged, and I saw Sam, only two of them.

The one who just appeared was the one I had met before. I remembered her telling me she was a time traveler and suddenly it made sense. I had met Sam for the first time here and somehow she had become an ascended warrior and gone back in time.

The ascended Sam moved faster than I could, disappearing in a flash and reappeared in front of them swinging a large Japanese fan, instantly killing all of them in a flash of white-gold light. "Grab her and hold her." Sam the time traveler ordered.

I reacted instantly, blurring from sight. I appeared in front of Sam the homunculus and grabbed her, lifting her up and slamming her to the metal deck as lightly as I could. "What now?" I asked and my eyes got wide.

I looked behind Sam and I could see Azazel's decapitated body crawl towards the head and attach itself, the sinewy muscles growing back in place until he was back on his feet again. He looked at us with those cold, yellow lizard like orbs and suddenly he exploded.

Scaly meat flew all around the room and suddenly I could feel a dark ancient power that completely unnerved me.

Where Azazel had been at was a dark angelic figure. It was hollow and skeletal, and two bat like wings erupted from his back. The figure was cloaked in a black robe and stepped forward into the light. The male figure had silvery white hair and eyes like a fathomless abyss. His face was gaunt, and his skin had a sickly pale tinge to it.

This must be Azazel's true form.

Power resonated from him, a dark ancient power that preceded anything I had ever faced before. This was one of the Watchers, a fallen angel that had existed for millennia before me. Azazel pulled out a black sword and energy swirled around him in black orbs, his dark energy manifesting.

"I will kill you…" Azazel said threateningly, his voice low and guttural. He was fucking scary, this was like fighting against Gabriel or someone of his caliber.

I recited Psalm 23 in my head. I held the Lightbringer tightly, shooting forward with supernatural speed that was blessed by God. Azazel swung his sword and I spun and duck underneath it, then rammed my shoulder into his midsection as hard as I could, sending a wave of energy down to my feet to burst off. I tackled him right through the hull of the ship, the spaceship rocking sideways as it began its fast descent.

I looked over at Sam and she grabbed her homunculus version of herself and disappeared in a crack. She must have teleported away safely.

In midair we began to fight in earnest, each of us swinging our swords and colliding with metal clashes. Yellow and black energy exploded in a shower of fire.

We backed away from each other, keeping distance to judge the other's reaction and strategize.

"My power is much stronger and older then you. You are but a speck of sand before me, and ant before a god. Do you really think you can defeat me, do not make me laugh monkey." Azazel taunted.

I flew towards him, launching at kick at his face and he blocked it with his left forearm, his right arm swinging his sword at my neck.

I disappeared before he could slice through me, appearing above him and aiming the Lightbringer at the back of his skull. He turned around and swung his sword, black flames searing my skin as the two swords connected again.

He shrugged off the yellow flames from the Lightbringer like it was nothing.

This was scary.

He was much stronger then Michael, I could feel his power weighing me down, trying to drown me in despair.

It was suffocating and maddening.

I tried swinging the Lightbringer to cut through his midsection and he parried it, moving in to my personal space as his wings wrapped around me, enveloping me in darkness. I fought against him, impaling him through the stomach with the Lightbringer but he only laughed. "As strong as you are you cannot beat me, I precede mankind." Azazel growled out.

"Get out my face you ugly fuck!" I replied with a roar, upper cutting him and sending him flying into the air.

I appeared above him and rammed a yellow sphere of energy into his midsection. "I don't care how hopeless it is…I won't give up." I replied with a vicious punch, snapping his head to the side. "I don't care if you're an angel, I will not lose!" I shouted, continuing my assault as I punched him over and over in the face.

He just kept laughing.

He swung his sword at me, clipping me across my shoulder and we both plummeted from the skies, crashing down into some barren fields. I looked up and saw Azazel, wings furled out behind him, black robe billowing from the wind.

Behind him in the backdrop, stood the replicas of the Giza pyramids in New Egypt. In the center of the pyramids was a tall statue made in the portrayal of King Mabus that Jesus Christ had bewitched to life. The statue demanded worship, its gargoyle mouth would open up and spit flames of hell to those who did not worship the Anti-Christ.

Millions of people had been burned alive by the statue.

Azazel looked at me with those dead lifeless eyes in contempt. A cruel smirk lit his face up and suddenly the fallen angel raised his sword high and slammed it into the ground. The earth split underneath me and flames shot up from the ground.

Azazel had opened a gateway to hell.

I could hear screams rising from the crack in the earth as souls pleaded for salvation from the flames. It was sad, horrible thing to hear billions if not trillions of people scream as fire consumed their souls. "I'm going to send you down there, and Satan's going to have fun with you boy." Azazel promised, cackling evilly.

"I promise you'll see him long before I will." I replied, blurring out of existence and swinging my sword at him.

Azazel deftly blocked my strike and a pale hand shot out and gripped me by the throat, cutting off all circulation. Azazel walked, holding me up in the air and held me over the pit. He really was going to send me to hell.

I could feel the flames dance on my skin.

I couldn't breathe, my body was warming as hell opened its mouth and threatened to swallow me whole.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, laughing cruelly.

He dropped me into the pit.

I plummeted once again and fell all the way down to hell. I landed back first onto a pit of flames. Hell was not a pretty place.

It was a massive cave in the center of the earth. Flames burned all around me and I screamed in pain. I don't know for how long, all I could see was my flame being seared off my flesh. All around me demons flew around the cave, unharmed by the flames. In the center of the cave was a black throne. Four ugly demonic creatures were prostrated before the throne.

Sitting on the throne was Satan, the first evil.

I could not see him well, the flames were consuming my eyeballs. He was tall, about twelve feet in height. His face was darkened and I could not see it completely but there was a golden crown on his head with rubies encased in them.

All around people were screaming.

So was I.

Black titanic wings encased him, protecting him from the flames and I could hear him laughing evilly. Billions of souls were down here burning for all eternity and he was laughing.

I could feel God's power slowly regenerate me but it was painful because as I regenerated my flesh would still burn from the flames. Drawing energy into me I burst off the ground and flew into the air. "Stop him!" I heard Satan shout out.

I was in the air though.

Demons were flying all around me, winged animal creatures with faces like reptiles and some had faces like a sphinx.

They encircled me, trying to stop me from fleeing but I would not be detained.

Yellow flames encased me, illuminating the darkness. The winged creatures flew towards me and I didn't hesitate, summoning up the Lightbringer and swinging it. "Light Gun Destroyer!" I screamed, my voice hoarse from screaming in pain.

A wave of yellow flames burst from the tip of the Lightbringer and the demons were sent flying backwards, some burning away into nothingness. I didn't have any idea what happened to demons when they died nor did I care.

I just wanted to get the fuck out of here.

I shot up through the cave and burst back out of the hole, falling to the floor in an exhausted, charred heap. My skin began to heal as smoke curled around me and while I was tired I was back to normal. I never wanted to go to hell again.

I look over and saw Sam and Azazel fighting, her fan clashing against his sword.

I slowly began drawing power. Yellow orbs began swirling all around me as I called out to God to give me the strength to defeat Azazel. The yellow orbs of energy began spinning faster around me as the sword began absorbing it and channeling it to the tip.

Yellow flames consumed me and I threw back my head and roared as I continued powering up. I held out the Lightbringer to the sky and the energy flowed faster as I continued meditating, absorbing all I could.

Sam had managed to knock Azazel off his feet and send him crashing right in front of the Mabus statue.

Taking that split opportunity I blasted off, reappearing in front of Azazel.

This was for sending me to hell bitch.

I swung the Lightbringer once more and it came to a stop in front of his face. "Light Gun Destruction Bomb!"

The world shattered.

The resulting explosion was deafening, a wave of yellow energy burst from the sword and consumed Azazel in its blinding light.

I screamed as I got blown backwards into Sam's arms.

I looked up and saw Azazel had been blown into the statue, the explosion had destroyed the top half of the blasphemous statue, knocking it over. I landed in front of Azazel and got a better look at him. The Light Gun Destruction Bomb had obliterated him. His wings were blown off and everything from the waist down was gone.

Blood leaked from Azazel's body and pooled around the statue's feet. Azazel looked at me, a smile on his face. "I just wanted to have some fun, fuck a few girls here and there, was that too much to ask for?" he asked weakly and then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he died. He exploded into a cloud of black sand and was gone.

I stumbled towards Sam, my body weakened and I collapsed in the fields.

Sam helped me back up to my feet. "Where's the other you?" I asked.

"She's at the PX, knocked her out." Sam explained hastily.

I nodded and there was another crack of thunder and an angel appeared before us. I had that feeling of déjà vu again. He was tall with curly blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He had on a white robe with gold armor and a golden sash around his waist with a large broadsword tucked in.

"Ezekiel Rivera, I am Gabriel the archangel, I am the messenger of the Divine God." He introduced himself, four massive wings uncurling from his back.

I nodded dumbly. "As in Gabriel the archangel, like the one in the Bible? Are you bullshitting?" I asked and the angel gave me a serious look. I'm guessing that's his I'm-not-joking face.

"As you may be wondering what I'm here for, it's because I come bearing message." Gabriel replied with a tinge of sarcasm.

Who knew angels had sarcasm?

"What's the message?" I asked nervously. What now?

"In two days there will be a solar eclipse and the seven bowls of God's wrath will be poured out on the world. An earthquake will ravage New Egypt and split this country apart." He revealed.

My eyebrows shot up. "I'm guessing big man upstairs is kinda pissed huh?" I asked with a smirk.

"God's anger has been building up and He's been waiting patiently for his anointed ones. But the time is near, you are to preach repentance to any humans not marked. Save them. They must flee as far north as possible, there will be no survivors." Gabriel admitted.

I nodded mutely. "Will do." I replied and bent over on one knee.

"You must not for it is blaspheme, I too am a servant of God like you. We may not share blood, but we are brothers, comrades united under God." Gabriel rebuked me. He stuck out his hand and I shook it firmly.

"Thank you." I said softly.

He nodded and gave me a curt smile. "For the glory of God." He turned to Sam and shook his head. "Samantha, you were warned not to use God's power for personal gain. You were not to alter the past, and even though you managed to bridge the two realities back together by making Ezekiel forget, God has not forgot that you disobeyed to begin with. But God knew you were going to do it anyway, but for that, this is your punishment." Gabriel said strictly, grabbing her by the shoulder.

They both disappeared, leaving me alone again.

I guess I better find Sam, the homunculi one at the PX.

How did Sam become an ascended if she was an artificial human?

I arrived at the PX moments later and descended down. I walked inside the military surplus and saw Sam immediately, she was chained up to the wall. "Get me the fuck down." She ordered angrily.

I shook my head.

"When I get down, and trust and believe me when I say I will, I will fucking rape you, rip off your head and drink your blood. I swear to God that will happen." She threatened.

I walked towards her calmly. I focused energy to the tip of my right index finger until it was glowing with a pulsing yellow energy. "In the name of Yehoshua I rebuke you foul demon, get out of her now." I commanded.

Sam looked at me evilly and laughed. "You have no dominion over me, fornicator." She spat out.

I placed my glowing digit on her forehead. "Get out of her now foul beast."

She screamed and her eyes turned milky white. "We are many, we are legion. You are but one and you presume to order us?" she said, but her body was a puppet to whatever collective group of uglies were inside her. I could hear more than one person when she spoke.

"Yehoshua give me the strength to pull these demons out of her. You taught us that if we believed in your name all things were possible. In the name of I demand that you get out of her body." I ordered.

"Fuck you adulterer." She spat out, spitting in my face.

I quelled the anger inside me. Demons knew how to push a human's buttons, it's why they were able to manipulate humanity for so long.

"Get out of her now!" I roared and yellow energy invade Sam's body and she threw her head back and screamed, a cloud of smoke rising from her throat. I could distinctly smell sulfur. Her head leaned forward and she vomited, a spray of grey baby lizards coming out of her stomach.

"We are legion." They cried out.

The Lightbringer dispatched of them easily.

Sam fainted after that and I decided now would be a good time as any to smoke a blunt and get some sleep…

X

_Jerusalem, Israel_

_Mount Megiddo_

_Sometime in 2020_

I was running.

Faster than I ever had before and it wasn't enough.

Antiochus Mabus rammed his wicked katana through Samantha's pregnant stomach and blew her up in a visceral explosion of blood and gore.

I let out a primal scream as hot tears flowed freely from my eyes. I fell to my knees, my eyes looking towards the heavens and sobbed, my body shaking with each sob.

My pregnant wife Samantha Rivera had been murdered by the Anti-Christ and no matter that I was the strongest ascended, I had not been able to save her.

My whole body shook as tears poured from my eyes.

I was going to name her Esther.

I screamed and black flames erupted all around me. My eyes were filled with hate and never-ending fury for the King who made my life hell for the last 7 years. What had I done to him to deserve this?

I summoned the Lightbringer, which no longer glowed bright with the power of God. It was no longer a beacon of hope for the world, but a weapon for which to destroy it.

If I couldn't have Sam and Esther, then no one deserved to live.

I looked at the King who had killed my wife and child.

He was tall, nearly 9 feet in height. His hair was short and black, his skin was dark, he was the Islam messiah. He was dressed in full battle attire with a red top and black armor over it. On the armor was emblazoned 666 down the center. He had one black pants with red battle boots.

He wielded two katanas, one in each hand.

His skin was dark and his face clean shaven. He had a tattoo of an all seeing eye on his forehead.

I flashed forward appearing in front of him and slicing across his chest with the Lightbringer. Black flames scorched his skin and Antiochus Mabus screamed, something he wasn't used to doing.

His armor cracked down the middle, breaking apart the blasphemy imprinted on his armor.

Blood sprayed the air.

I would kill him, and not even God would stop me.


	6. The Resistance

The Ascension: The Return of the Nephilim

Chapter Six:

The Resistance

"The ten horns you saw are ten kings who have not yet received a kingdom, but who for one hour will receive authority as kings along with the beast. They have one purpose and will give their power and authority to the beast. They will make war against the Lamb, but the Lamb will overcome them because he is Lord of lords, and King of kings- and with him will be his called, chosen and faithful followers."

-Revelations 17: 12-14

_May 22, 2017_

_0650 AM_

I woke up, rolling over to wrap my arms around Sam's waist only to find she wasn't there. Sunlight was already streaming into the make shift tent I had made the night before. Confused by her absence I sat up, squinting as sunlight bleared into my eyes.

I looked around and saw we had landed somewhere off the coast of the remains of Puerto Rico. It was nothing more than a group of smaller islands clumped together. Puerto Rico had been destroyed for all intents and purposes.

But enough was left that we could land and stay for the night. I scanned the area and looked for her but I couldn't find her.

I heard the crack of a whip and Sam reappeared with Gabriel the archangel.

She had tears in her eyes and she sobbed as she threw herself against me, clinging on desperately. "What's wrong, what happened?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I went to the past Ezequiel, I messed up and I saw the future as punishment and…" she was cut off by Gabriel.

"You were punished for altering the past, do you really want to alter the future and tell Ezekiel what you saw?" he asked calmly.

She grimaced visibly, her skin paling.

So Sam could time travel, and she had broken some rules and ended up in the future and saw something so horrible happen to me she couldn't tell me… "The choice?" I asked, remembering the message Sam had passed on from the Son of God.

Gabriel nodded gravely. "You must understand something Ezekiel… your path has been laid out long before your creation. What is to come must come… you cannot escape it, there is no running from destiny." He said and gave me what I'm assuming is a pitied look.

Sam held me tightly, her small arms had supernatural strength.

"What does God want from me?" I asked, "Doesn't He understand how hard this is already? Isn't my cross heavy enough, I don't want to have to make some stupid choice. I want for this to end, I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of people trying to kill me when I'm trying to save the fucking world." I snapped.

Gabriel shook his head. "Were you not given a choice to return as what you are?" He asked coldly. "You were told that it wouldn't be easy and you are now the second most powerful ascended nephilim…with that power comes responsibility, suffering, and sacrifice. You made your choices and now you want God to give you and escape?" he asked sarcastically.

"What good is all this fucking power if you can't even change the world?" I shot back.

Merciless blue eyes stared back at me. "You're not supposed to change the world Ezekiel, you're supposed to die for it…" Gabriel replied.

"I know that, and you're asking me to be happy to fight a hopeless fight in which I'm going to die." I responded bitterly.

"For a greater cause." Sam cut it, pulling away from me. "You can't give into the darkness Ezekiel, I won't let you." She said.

"I don't think I have it in me to keep fighting." I let out wearily.

"You must for the glory of God." Gabriel replied simply. He motioned for me to follow him, "Come."

He burst into flight and Sam and I followed behind him. He came to a sudden halt once we were high enough above the skies. He looked over at Sam, "This time it's going to happen differently, at least your perspective of it. You will see the seven bowls of God's Wrath. But you must stay here for a while, I must join my brethren." Gabriel explained hastily.

The seven bowls of God's wrath… it was still pretty early into the 4th year of the 7 year war and God was pulling the big guns out. I'm guessing He must be really angry.

In the background I could hear harps being played and voices singing, "Great and marvelous are your deeds, Lord God Almighty. Just and true are your ways, King of the ages. Who will not fear you, O Lord, and bring glory to your name? For you alone are holy. All nations will come and worship before you, for your righteous acts have been revealed."

Confused, I looked over at the archangel. "Those are the remaining faithful, the ascended and the chosen one hundred and forty four thousand." Gabriel explained.

"Why am I not with them?" I asked, saddened. "Am I not saved… have I shamed my God?" I continued, lost in a haze of emotions.

He shook his head. "You belong to God and for your deeds you have been chosen, elected to be God's most powerful weapon against the Anti-Christ."

He was being cryptic again but then again he had always been cryptic in all our meetings.

Sam grabbed my hand in mid flight and I smiled. Perhaps the future would be hard but if she was here with me perhaps it would be worth it.

Gabriel burst higher into the air until he reached the clouds, puncturing through the surface. He disappeared and the heavens opened up. I could see a transdimensional rift as a gateway opened up between Earth and God's Kingdom. Seven four winged angels shot through the rift and I recognized one of them as Gabriel.

The others I had never seen before but if it was the seven archangels I'm assuming one of them must be Michael.

All of them were dressed in white linen with golden sashes around their chests. One stood in front of the formation and I'm assuming he was Michael, his wings were bigger than all the others. They were all blonde and blue eyed and power emanated from them.

In the heavens was a temple, a giant tabernacle of sorts.

All of them powered up, as power strong enough to destroy Earth erupted from them. One of the angels crouched down and what appeared to be a golden altar appeared high above the earth. The heavens opened up once again and I heard a voice. "Go; pour out the seven bowls of God's wrath on the Earth."

I looked around me and saw Sam and I were not alone. There was other ascended flying around the skies, flying underneath the golden altar. Others were spread out looking like colored stars in the distance.

The first angel stepped to the edge of the altar and poured out the first bowl. Seconds later I could hear screams rise from the earth. Everyone was screaming, their collective shouts reaching the heavens. "What's going on?" Sam asked me.

"I'm guessing you didn't read Revelations? The first bowl of God's Wrath was painful sores on everyone who has the mark of the Beast." I explained.

Sam winced. "How long will it last?"

I shrugged. "If God's that pissed…who knows." I responded.

The first angel backed away and a second one stepped up to the edge, a golden bowl in his hand. He poured it onto the earth and there was a silence. I look down to the beaches of Puerto Rico and I could see a small dot of red appear in the water and then it spread out until it encompassed everything in sight.

The second bowl of God's wrath turned all the seas of Earth into blood and killed every living creature in it. This would do massive damage to the 200 million unfortunate people still alive on Earth. There would never be any living creature in the seas again, no seafood, no replenish able water source.

The second angel disappeared and a third one stepped up. He dumped his bowl over the edge and all the rivers and springs of water on earth turned to blood. A voice called out from the altar, "You are just in these judgments, you who are and who were, the Holy One, because you have so judged; for they have shed the blood of your saints and prophets, and you have given them blood to drink as they deserve."

I thought of all the ascended who had died in this battle. There were roughly 50,000 faithful ascended warriors left out of 2 million originally sent to earth. Millions more who had refused the mark were ruthlessly murdered. The Jews who had so foolishly denied Jesus Christ had been slaughtered by the Anti-Christ and now the remainder of God's people had to serve under the King.

I thought of all the people who had died to get us here, so many lives had been thrown away to bring upon the Armageddon that it was saddening to think about it. The millions who had died in World War 3 under a bombardment of nuclear and chemical weapons. There had been no winners…

I thought of all the souls thrown away in 9/11, and other false flag events. Humanity had been destroyed by the very governments that had enslaved them.

There was no escaping the influence of Satan on this world.

All this bloodshed… for what?

How many more would need to die?

I heard another voice call out from the altar, "Yes, Lord God Almighty, true and just are your judgments."

Suddenly I could hear a bursting sound and the fourth angel flew into the air, heading towards the sun.

Seconds later, the sun erupted and flames burst from the sun, scorching Earth's ozone and setting the nations on fire.

I could hear the screaming start up again and this time people were blaspheming God, cursing him for the plagues. I shook my head, did they not see they had brought this upon themselves? People continued screaming to the heavens but they would not repent nor ask for forgiveness.

The fifth angel flew out of the altar and headed past me, heading directly towards Jerusalem. I knew what would come next. He poured the golden cup over the throne of the King and all of Israel was plagued by complete darkness.

I looked up and saw Michael take off, his speed beyond anything I'd ever seen before. He was heading towards the Euphrates River where the four fallen angels had been locked up. He poured his bowl onto the great river and it dried up, evaporating into nothingness.

3 demonic creatures that looked like frogs shot up into the air and dispersed.

They were the three demons inside the dragon, the Anti-Christ, and the false prophet. The three spirits departed all across the earth to gather all the rulers of the east and west to gather them all in Jerusalem in preparation for the final battle.

I could see Gabriel the archangel step to the edge of the golden altar and a voice came out the tabernacle calling out, "It is done!" Gabriel poured his cup over the altar and there were loud rumblings of thunder in the sky and lightning began striking the earth.

The earthquake came.

There never would be an earthquake like this one nor would one as strong come after it. There was loud crack and a massive earthquake destroyed New Egypt and split what used to be Babylon into three huge segments. The islands underneath us were destroyed under the wake of the earthquake. Then large hailstones began to fall from the sky, pummeling the earth.

Despite all the plagues punishing the earth now, all the ascended were completely unaffected by it. None of us had been hit.

I looked at North America and watched it crumble away. It was sad, my heart was stricken with grief, and shock. This was my home, a place I had all my memories at and now a massive earthquake destroyed split Babylon into 3 chunks. I wondered how many of the slaves I had freed had survived… I hoped all of them.

I wondered how many more had not survived.

There was an eerie silence afterwards, as if the whole world was holding its breath in anticipation for what came next.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" A voice roared out from underneath us.

Gabriel appeared next to me. "Ezekiel, you are the seventh ascended, and you have been chosen by God to lead this rebellion." He told me flatly.

"I'm not a leader, I mess up sometimes, I curse, and there are other people who could be better than me…" I stuttered out.

Sam grabbed my hand gently. "You can't outrun God Ezekiel."

I looked at her and suddenly all the ascended warriors began flanking us in a huge circle. People from all colors, all races who had also believed in Yehoshua stood all around me. Above us was the golden altar of the archangels and it begun to deconstruct until it disappeared.

"You can't shirk your duties, you trained for the first four years when you could have been helping out more. Now that you are the strongest of God's faithful will you still continue to run away?" Gabriel reprimanded me.

I hung my head because I knew he was right.

"Fine I'll do it." I answered with a scowl.

Gabriel smiled, before giving me a small nod. "I must go." He said before blasting off higher into space to meet the other six archangels. They opened up a rift and flew through, and then it sealed again.

I looked down on Earth from my vantage point of view and it was saddening to see the carnage, the pure destruction God could leave on the earth. Even though they deserved all they were getting, I couldn't help but feel sorry.

All the fifty thousand ascended gathered around us. I looked at all of them, and Sam clutched my hand tighter. "You can do this." She whispered confidently.

I looked into her eyes and saw sadness there, but also a glimmer of hope.

I couldn't let her down.

I looked back at all the ascended.

"I'm Ezekiel Rivera, the seventh ascended nephilim. I have been chosen by God to lead the final rebellion against Antiochus Mabus. I know many of you are tired of running, tired of fighting, I know I am… But Antiochus Mabus will not stop hunting us down, he will not stop blaspheming against our God, so we must fight… until our very last breaths….until we make it back to Heaven." I shouted out.

I summoned up the Lightbringer, the flames from the sword reaching the heavens.

"We were chosen, all of us to be the light that shines from above and we must not stop shining, no matter how dark the road may be, even if the rest of the world plummets into darkness, we will be the light to illuminate them. We will show them the error of their ways, show them that the only way to salvation is through repentance." I shouted.

"What if they don't want repentance?" One of the ascended asked.

"Most of them don't, most of them already have the Mark of the Beast. But some do not, and for those people we will fight. We are not murderers, we are not terrorists, we are defenders of this planet and although they hate us and even though they will persecute us, we will love them as our master loved them. We are not messiahs, we are partially divine through the grace of God and because the angelic blood in our veins. We didn't ask for this, but we have a choice. We can give up, misuse this power that was giving to us like the other nephilim, or we can use this power to protect this planet and the inhabitants who still want to saved. That is why we are here, if you don't want to fight anymore, than you're better off joining Mabus because we will fight to our last breath, because they are going to hunt us down." I replied.

I looked around and suddenly the skies were filled up with fighter jets, armed drones, and even spaceships. King Mabus had amassed his army and was ready to take us out now. I looked down below and I could see missiles being fired at us.

The time had come for me to be a leader, and we had to fight to survive.

"KILL THEM!" I could hear an angry voice roar.

The jets and drones fired missiles at us, the spaceships fired off their ray cannons, and nuclear warheads were launched from Jerusalem at us.

I closed my eyes and thanked God I was alive, if only for a little bit longer.

I burst into flight, swinging the Lightbringer into a jet and blowing it apart, sending it falling from the skies. "For the glory of God!" I shouted, slicing through the missiles that got perilously close to me.

I looked around me and I could see the other ascended warriors fighting, defending the cause which we had elected to return to earth for.

I saw Sam teleport from spaceship to spaceship blowing them apart with pure energy, hurling yellow balls of fire at every spaceship within her range.

This was insane.

The skies were littered with Mabus' army and weapons and I flashed out of the way as another missile was seconds away from blowing off my head.

Let's see if Mabus liked a taste of his own medicine. I flew faster than I ever had before until I was above Jerusalem. In the center of the great city was the throne of the King, and people were gathered up around it, pleading for respite from the sores and the scorching sun. I held the Lightbringer up the sky, drawing energy as fast as I could until it was brimming with power.

I swung the Lightbringer down at the throne of the King, "Light Gun Destruction Bomb!" The Lightbringer roared to life, a wave of yellow flames coming out of the sword and down to the throne, blowing up the foundations of Mabus' throne and bringing it down to crumbles.

Part of me felt guilty as I watched as some died, but they were all armies of the beast.

But this was a war I had not started, but I'll be damned if I kept running away.

The center of the city went up in smoke and out of the smoke came the King, flying through the smog until he reached me, swinging two black katanas. I ducked underneath them and flew backwards, hurling another arc of flames from the Lightbringer.

I took a good look at the godking who had made my life hell for 4 years, the man who had murdered my friends ruthlessly and without a second thought.

The Islam god stood before me, dressed in battle attire. His eyes were black and bottomless, his skin was caramel and his hair was short and black. He had on black armor over a tight red shirt and the blasphemy 666 was imprinted onto his armor.

He had on loose black pants with red and black boots.

The all seeing eye was tattooed on his forehead but it was like a living, breathing tattoo.

"Ezekiel Rivera, how long I have waited to face you and take off your fucking head…" Antiochus Mabus shouted out at me.

"I bet, you're going to have to wait a little longer I'm afraid." I replied, slipping in through his defenses as he swung his swords and I landed a vicious punch to his armor. I hadn't even left a dent but my left hand was ringing in pain.

"I don't think I will." He grunted out, swinging his right katana at my head while deceptively swinging the left at my midsection.

"Your wife said the same thing and I sent her home running." I shot back, blocking his strikes with the Lightbringer.

He laughed as he tossed the katana in his right hand, clasping it into his mouth as he powered up an attack.

I never fought Mabus before so I had no ideas as to his abilities, I just knew he was the strongest being alive on Earth other then God Himself and the archangels. A black spear of flames formed itself in his right hand and he launched it at me, the spear entering into my side, blood shooting out of my mouth.

"It's obvious I'm not my wife." He replied, phasing out of view and reappearing behind me to stab me in the back.

I barely managed to fly out of the way as his katana cut through the air where my heart had been seconds ago.

"Obviously, she's sexy as fuck." I shot back, and his grin grew, fangs poking out of his mouth.

"I can't wait to fucking kill you!" he shouted, "I will kill you today Ezekiel Rivera, no longer will you be a thorn in my side."

"That's where you're wrong, today I'm going to become an even bigger thorn. I will lead the resistance against you and everything you stand for Antiochus Mabus!" I spat out.

"How can you kill God?" he replied, kicking me hard across the face, breaking my nose.

I looked at him, my eyes burning with fury. "You are not God, and you will never be." I replied, punching him hard across the face. It had little to no effect.

"I am the God of this world." He replied viciously with a kick to my stomach. I bent over, reeling in pain.

"You may be a god to them, that doesn't make you the one true God. You are nothing but a pawn of Lucifer and thus you will burn in hell along with him." I replied, my voice wheezing.

"Hell is for the weak, that is where you belong!" Mabus replied, burning me with a ball of black flames. It collided into my unprotected chest, searing the skin.

I clenched my teeth and endured the pain.

I cocked my fist back and punched him in the face through the flames. His head snapped to the side and I powered up, willing my yellow flames to burn brighter as I swung my sword in an arc at his head. "Light Gun Destroyer!" A blast of yellow fire erupted from the tip of my sword and he parried the blow, swinging his left katana to block the blow.

He dropped the katana out of his mouth and into his hand and swung the blade, an arc of black flames trailing.

I grabbed the katana with my free hand, the blade slicing through my palms, blood dripping down onto the enflamed steel.

"I can see all of your attacks, nothing can be hidden from the all seeing eye." He proclaimed boastfully.

"You are not all seeing, you are not all powerful, and you are not omnipresent. You are not God, you egotistical son of a bitch." I replied angrily, tilting my head backwards. I summoned up as much energy and built a sphere of light inside my mouth.

Bringing my head forward I released the blast, a charged beam of light coming forth and blasting him in the face.

He shouted in pain and was blasted backwards, crashing into the city.

I took the moment to look above me, more missiles being blasted into the skies. I prayed that nothing happened to Sam.

It was selfish that I had thought of her before everyone else but I liked her.

It was a shitty excuse but fuck it, I'm not perfect.

I burst forward, launching another Light Gun Destruction Bomb and aimed it at the armies of Israel.

They had all rejected God and joined the Anti-Christ and they were the enemy right now. That's all I could think of to convince myself this was okay, but I clearly couldn't stop the guilt from gnawing inside me.

The 144,000 were imprisoned in King Mabus' camp and while I wanted to free them, I knew that was not for me to do.

Right now I had to protect the resistance.

A few army tanks were in the street and they were blown to bits by the power of the Lightbringer.

Mabus fly up into the skies, massive black wings bursting from his back. He looked almost like a black dragon rushing towards me.

My fists were engulfed in yellow flames and I rushed in and swung, catching him with a right cross and ducking underneath his counterstrike to land another punch into his midsection. This time I dented the armor, but just barely.

He head butted me right across the bridge of my nose breaking it and sending blood spraying into the air. As I fell backwards, I managed to kick my foot at him but he sidestepped it in midair and kicked me in the back sending me crashing down into the city of Jerusalem.

As soon as I landed the army started firing again, the tanks firing their rounds, bullets and missiles spraying into the streets. Bystanders were caught in the fire and killed, while I took off in flight and avoided it.

It saddened me to see so many people die, especially because they had been God's chosen people but they had brought this war upon themselves, they had abandoned Jehovah to serve Mabus.

I looked behind me and saw King Mabus flying towards me and I blasted forward faster, until I was able take the fight away from Jerusalem and Israel altogether.

Fighter jets zipped across the skies shooting hellfire missiles at some of the ascended. I swung the Lightbringer at them, sending over an arc of flames to knock them out of the sky. Mabus used that split second to tackle me, knocking me downwards.

I spiraled out of control on the way down and crashed into the blood red seas.

Lightning crackled in the distance and it began to rain blood in earnest.

I was submersed under a few feet, blinded entirely by the red sea. I summoned up energy, blasting out of the ocean and swinging the Lightbringer at Antiochus Mabus' head. Yellow fire whipped forward and he deftly blocked it, his black flames overpowering mine easily.

"I will show you why I am God to you Ezequiel." He taunted, a twisted smile on his face. He had a look of manic glee, like nothing made him happier then to take pleasure torturing me right now. He slid his two katanas into their sheath and I raised my eyebrow in confusion. I was floating right above the water, adrenaline coursing through my body, and I shuddered in anticipation of battle.

Antiochus Mabus was the strongest opponent I would ever fight and I honestly felt a joy, deep down that it was me fighting him. That I had been chosen for this fight, that even though I would die at his hands, I would lead the rebellion against him.

So many had perished under his cruel reign and so many more would continue to.

I had the power to make a difference.

Mabus shot downwards, fist cocked back and I moved backwards to avoid him but I hadn't even been the target. He continued on until his fist crashed into the waters and the seas split into two in some sort of twisted blasphemy against God. The ocean split and rose in two massive blood red walls that reached the skies.

King Mabus powered up, black energy swirling into his midsection like a black miasma.

Lightning and explosions went off in the background like fireworks, and some bodies fell from the skies, ascended warriors who had died in action.

Jets and spaceships were not unharmed, some of them crashing into the blood red seas or exploding into flames.

Antiochus Mabus began to swell up, become bloated like a puffer fish, his limbs grotesquely big.

He continued swelling until he was like a sun in the sky, casting a massive shadow over everything. His skins stretched out and exploded into a gory shower, grisly meat flying out and instead of a humanoid Mabus; a giant dragon filled the sky.

The dragon was giant and black, easily over a hundred feet. It had two massive black wings that had about a hundred and twenty foot wingspan. The wings were black and bat-like, with red flesh on the undersides.

He had a giant reptilian mouth, huge teeth poking out ready to grind anything into bones. His eyes were blood red with black slits. He had nine horns poking out from his forehead and one on the bridge of his snout. The horn had a mouth and it opened its maw as the beast roared its mouth. "I am God!" the horn shouted.

The beast hide was red and scaled; the scales looked harder than diamonds. On the beast's underbelly was the all seeing eye, looking directly at me.

A long spiked tail whipped back and forth, the spiked tip at least six feet and looked deadly.

How the fuck was I supposed to fight this thing.

"Hey we're here to help." I heard a voice call out and I looked behind me.

There was a young man and a young woman, siblings I would assume. They were ascended, but they were not one of the high ranked ones. They had dark hair and dark skin, and Spanish features. The man spoke up. "I'm Moses Rivera and she's Natalia Rivera." He said introducing himself.

"I'm Ezequiel Rivera." I replied hastily, before flying out of the way to avoid a large clawed hand swooping down on me.

I swung the Lightbringer down on his hand and watched it bounce off uselessly. He swung his hand, knocking me into the wall of water, my back stinging with pain. The dragon beast roared its head back and flame scorched the skies as red yellow flames streamed from his mouth like a flamethrower.

Moses held out his right arm and massive gun cannon materialized over his arm. "Are you our older brother?" he asked. He aimed the cannon at the beast's head. "Lightning Beast!"

A blast of blue lightning came out of the cannon and hit the beast in the face, angering it. "Puny human, you dare attack a God?" the horn roared, flames coming out of his mouth towards us.

"God's pretty ugly huh?" Moses shouted back, vanishing in a blur, running across the dragon's belly to his face and aimed his cannon at horn.

Energy swirled into the cannon turning into a blue miasma of power. "JEHOVAH's Wrath!" Moses shouted, and the blue energy screeched as a huge blast of lightning charged power erupted from the cannon, hitting the beast on the horn as Mabus screamed in pain, the blasphemous horn broke off and plummeted into the red ocean.

Mabus blasted Moses with a wave of flames and I took that split second to charge in, bursting into flight as I swung the Lightbringer into his midsection. "Light Gun Destruction Bomb!" The Lightbringer roared to life, a massive wave of yellow flames hit him right in the underbelly. His stomach burst open and black blood blew out of his gut in an explosion of visceral gore.

The beast was blown backwards into the air and I leapt up at Mabus, spinning in the air as I swung the Lightbringer into his reptilian throat.

The Lightbringer slid into Mabus' neck, like a hot knife through butter, more black blood spraying my clothes but I did not care.

Suddenly a black flame arrow was inches from hitting my face, and before it could strike, Natalia Rivera stepped in the way. "Gate of the Righteous!"

A massive shield of energy materialized and the black flame bounced off harmlessly.

To the right I could see the harlot, clad in her scandalous green robe with her breasts splayed out for everyone to see. The Godkiller was in her hands and she fired off another arrow at Moses. I vanished from view, reappearing in front of him to block the arrow with my sword. His back was turned, facing the beast and if I hadn't blocked it, she might have killed him.

"Thanks bro." Moses grunted out.

"Anytime." I replied, looking back at Alexis, I narrowed my eyes at her. "What's up bitch?"

Alexis Jones smiled eerily, and took her crown off her head, throwing the gold crown with red rubies into the seas. She slid off her robe and was clad in nothing but some black short shorts that revealed all of her long, slender legs. She had on a tight red tank top with a black 666 tattooed across the top of her left breast. She pulled the Godkiller bow and fired another black flame at us with supernatural speed. As I moved to block it, she took that split second to close the distance between us and as I blocked the arrowed, she slammed her fist into my stomach, blood spraying from my mouth as my eyes opened wide from shock.

She was stronger than last time.

She quickly reappeared behind Moses elbowing him across the mouth, sending him crashing to water. "No one fucks with my husband and lives to tell about it." She shouted, laughing cynically.

Before I could even retaliate, Sam teleported in front of her, materializing out of thin air, and kicked Alexis across the mouth. She teleported behind her, kicking her again in the back of the head. Alexis screamed in pain, but Sam was relentless, assaulting her with a barrage of kicks.

Alexis started telegraphing her strikes and Sam changed it up, coming in with a barrage of punches, coming in close to brutally dominate her.

Sam was not the first ascended, she was the last to be ascended and she was powerful beyond means.

Perhaps that's why Yehoshua said in the parable, "Those that came first will be last and those who came last will be first." I didn't remember the exact text but I knew it was something along those lines.

The beast rose from its slumber, fire torching the skies, illuminating the dark skies.

Mabus blasted off into the skies, his massive wingspan casting a shade on all of us.

"I will not forgive you Ezekiel Rivera, you do not piss off God." Antiochus Mabus shouted.

"I don't need your forgiveness, you're the one who pissed off God." I replied. "Run away little dragon, we are the resistance, we are God's elected, his anointed who serve Him faithfully. We will not run, we will not hide, we do not fear you Antiochus Mabus. Gather your nations, kings, armies, all of your homunculi, all of your nephilim, all your followers, all your alien gods, and go to war against us, because we serve a God who is more powerful than all gods, whose son Yehoshua HaMosiach died on a cross for all mankind, whose Holy Spirit was promised upon all of us. Our God is bigger than you, and the one you serve, and the world will know it." I replied, shouting back to the fleeing god.

The heavens parted open and a soft light permeated through the thick clouds illuminating all of the ascended with a soft white light, making them all look like stars in the clouds.

"You are my chosen, my faithful. It is I, your God, who loved you before you were born, before you were made into flesh I had chosen you, picked you for this. Remain faithful to Me and you will be kings in New Jerusalem for I your Lord God have not forgotten you. I will never forget those who are faithful to Me and you will find forgiveness if you truly desire it. I will keep your names in the Book of Life, do not lose your way for I your God hear your prayers, and I see your suffering. Be patient for the time is almost near for the Second Coming." A voice like thunder called out through the clouds and I was frozen, in awe.

It was a religious experience beyond explanation. Hearing His voice was like a warm, gentle heat, a tone that was powerful, but seductive. It was loving, a serenity filled me up and it felt like I was basking in warm sunlight.

Then it disappeared fading away like a blissful dream as the skies darkened once again.

I was filled with a grief and longing unlike any I had ever felt before.

To be so far away from God was saddening.

But I rejoiced in knowing that He heard our prayers, in knowing that this fight wasn't in vain. That made it all worth it.

I looked back at Sam and Alexis who were still going at it, Sam pummeling the 1st Ascended with harsh blows the face, swelling up her pretty face under every blow.

It was crazy to see Alexis, the proud harlot who claimed to be able to kill God get her ass kicked by the last ascended who hypothetically should have been the weakest.

"Enough!" Alexis shouted, powering up, black flames shooting outwards from her body, placing a wall between her and Sam. Sam leapt backwards, her skin singed and raw from the flames.

"I'm not ready to die!" Alexis screamed, her black flames scorching everything around her, some of the water from the ocean evaporating into the clouds. She pulled the bow string on the Godkiller back, "Arrow of Unholy Blasphemy!" She shouted, releasing a massive black arrow, the tip of it was a massive horned goat head.

Sam teleported, reappearing behind Alexis she grabbed her by the hair and teleported again. She reappeared in front of the incoming flaming arrow and hurled Alexis into her own attack. The arrow penetrated her midsection and she screamed something fierce, before plummeting from the skies, a mist of blood soaking the air as blood flowed freely from her torn stomach.

She crashed into the bloody oceans and didn't surface.

"Why are the hottest chicks always evil?" Moses complained, and Natalia laughed.

"I'm not evil." She interjected.

"My point exactly." He replied and she appeared in front of him and punched him in the arm, sending him flying. "What'd you say!?"

Sam appeared next to me and slid her arm around my waist. "I told you a long time ago you would be a hero, and look at you now. I'm proud of you." She confessed.

"Shut up and kiss me." I teased, pulling her in for a kiss. My lips collided into hers and we kissed, suspended in the air. We could have been suspended in time for all I knew, our lips melded together passionately, her tongue desperately invading my mouth.

"Ugh, get a room you two, there are still thousands of people out here, ya know?" Natalia cried out.

Moses rose from the water. "You're just mad cause since you ain't married you can't get laid." He pointed out.

Natalia gave him an evil glare.

"So this is your wife bro?" Moses asked.

"Nah, I'm not married." I replied. I looked Sam in the eyes, lost in her blue green seas. "Do you wanna be my girl?" I asked her.

"Duh." She replied, kissing me earnestly.

I pulled away from her lips for a second. "Moses, Natalia, this is Sam, she's the last ascended and my girlfriend." I said.

"Thank you guys for helping out Zeke over here. " Sam said to them, giving them a friendly wave.

I gave her a sideways glare for that.

"It's what family's for!" Natalia said cheerily.

Sam looked at me. "Family?"

"Yeah, they think I'm their older brother or something." I said.

"What's your full name?" Moses asked.

"Ezequiel Immanuel Rivera." I stated.

"I'm Moses Daniel Rivera. She's Natalia Mari Rivera. We're both from Puerto Rico but we got raised in the states. Our father was kind of a man whore who knocked up a bunch of kids, rest in peace his soul and all." Moses stated.

"Say it's true, how long have y'all known about me?" I asked nervously.

"A couple of years… we weren't really sure how to contact you." Natalia said nervously.

"Really you guys didn't have facebook or something? If anybody could find someone it'd be on facebook…" I said. I remember when people used to have stuff like facebook to entertain themselves with. Until people realized that facebook was nothing more than a government tool for the government to spy people on.

"For so long I wanted a family… a real one. I think it's kind of fucked up we just now meet in a post apocalyptic world where we're destined to die instead of a normal sibling relationship we could have had before this but whatever. I'm not one to hold grudges and we all play for the same team." I said easily.

"So what now?" Moses asked.

"Easy bro, it's World War Four." I replied with a grin.

Moses shook his head and laughed out loud.

Life would be interesting for sure.

X

May 31, 2017

We set up camp in the remains of Babylon. The earthquake had split the country into three pieces and the damage had been so strong it had killed nearly all the zombies and homunculi in the country. Some wildlife remained but a lot of that too had perished. Spaceships and jets had been destroyed by the hailstorms, littering the country like crushed cans in the dry wasteland.

We figured we were in the remains of New York by the license plates on the abandoned cars. I figured the remains of Babylon would be best for our headquarters because since most of the living population had perished, there was almost no one left. It also gave us some distance from Mabus who ruled the world from Jerusalem now.

The last couple days had been a blur. I didn't get to spend any time with Sam damn near. I had to plan on where we should set up camp, and ended up taking over an abandoned military base and moved to the barracks. Then we had to create a system of rank in order to run like military operation. My younger sister Natalia was a medic type, her powers as an ascended were to heal people rather than hurt. She could heal most fatal wounds and her shield Gate of the Righteous was very useful.

The first thing I did when I became the leader of the resistance was give away my power.

While I would remain their military leader and commander in battle, I did not want to govern them. We formed the Council of the New Disciples. 12 ascended, myself not included where the spiritual leaders for the massive group of ascended. They instructed all the ascended on the doctrines on being an ascended warrior of Christ.

They set up a temple for worship and built a make shift hospital. Natalia was our best medic so she became the lieutenant running that.

Since I was the leader of the resistance, I was in charge of the strategic planning for military battle and defense. I was the strongest out of all the ascended so I set up training for all the ascended to practice battling with friendly spars in order to prepare for the battle of Megiddo.

The final battle that would take place in Jerusalem and the day Jesus Christ would return to earth for His faithful.

I made Sam my second in charge, not because she was my girlfriend but because she was the boss of the recon division. She had years of experience as an infiltrator and while she couldn't shape shift she was still stealthy and her abilities were powerful beyond understanding.

Sam was faster than me in combat; we had sparred against each other. It was weird because she was my girlfriend but it did me no good to underestimate her.

Which I had.

Now I saw why she was able to dominate Alexis like she had.

She could warp time to the degree that she flowed through it effortlessly. She was the embodiment of time itself, she could rewind time, fast forward time and stop it altogether. Though for some reason she was very cautious and refused to go back in time or forward since the last time was a bad experience for her. But In battle she manipulated it to slow her opponent down while she moved in a surreal speed.

But her power was limited, and it exhausted her energy to control it to such a high degree. The only way to beat her was to overpower her with non physical attacks.

There were lapses between where she could manipulate time. She could only stop time on one thing at a time so if she was too busy stopping my Lightbringer, then I could land blows on her.

Moses was very powerful in combat and I had watched him dominate most of the other ascended in spars so it only made sense to make him my third in command.

I wasn't trying to play favorites, which is why I made it a point to give away most of the power as leader so I couldn't abuse the power.

We all served Yehoshua HaMosiach as equals, no one was superior despite their positions. Some of us had different gifts and that's why we had different roles in the resistance, but everyone had a role and a purpose.

Finally after a long round of training, I was able to get a free moment. I snuck into my room grabbed a towel and headed to the shower. Stripping off my torn and dirty fatigues, I tossed them to the side haphazardly and peel off my boxers until I'm completely nude.

Since all the water in the world had turned to blood we had taken a bunch of water bottles and put them in each room so people would have enough to cleanse themselves with.

We were trying to ration them so we'd have enough to last us for a while but Natalia put her hand over the water bottles and began praying. The water bottles multiplied until there was enough to last us for quite some time.

While Natalia wasn't the strongest fighter, her faith and good nature combined with her abilities made her invaluable.

I opened up one of the large bottles of water and poured some shampoo on my hair, and after wetting my hair, I began to rinse out the filth. Then I placed soap on my body and began to clean myself and I felt a pair of arms snake around me.

I knew it was her without having to look. "Sam, you shouldn't be in here." I said.

"Why not?" She teased, and I turned around to look into her eyes. She had a sly smile on her face, and she pressed herself against me.

"Fornicators will not inherit the kingdom of heaven, we can't, not when we're this close." I told her.

"Ezequiel, I can't tell you what I experienced when I was gone, but what I will say is that even if we fornicate right now, in the long run it's not going to matter." She said shyly, backing away for a second. Her eyes began to mist over. "We're not this close, we have three years left. You heard Gabriel there was a reason I was brought back. I was given to you Ezekiel, I'm what you asked for. How many times have you been praying to Him for someone? Now He has answered your prayers, but you will realize why it's better to be alone then to with someone." She said ominously.

I thought about the weight of her words. It was true…

I had not gotten over my ex Selena for a while. I lost her a few months before the _shift_, and she had clouded my mind since. She had died during the destruction of America by China and Russia. It had haunted me, the guilt of feeling like if I had been a faithful husband; she'd still would have been with me and could have been saved. I don't know how her relationship with God was when she died and that's what plagued me for years.

God didn't reply to that prayer, and it hurt.

I held on to my feelings for her, caught up in waves of guilt and the relationships I got in after were meaningless flings.

Until Sam.

Even when she was a homunculus she had stolen my breath away, and when she returned back as an ascended warrior I rejoiced. Because it felt like she could be mine, almost like she was destined to be.

Now here was she was, confirming it.

But the last part about me finding out why it'd be better for me to be alone…

…suddenly I understood.

Because we were ascended warriors for Christ, we would die, both of us, whether it is a few months from now or all the way at the end.

Hopefully if she died, I died with her.

I didn't want to lose her again, yet even though I know I would, I would rejoice in the moment. She was mine now…

I kissed her hard with bruising force, invading her mouth with my tongue as my hands desperately grabbed her clothes, tearing off her blouse and tossing it to the side. Her breasts pressed up against my stomach provocatively, and I could feel myself getting aroused.

"I want you." That was all I could manage in between kisses.

"I need you." Sam replied, shuddering and letting out little contented moans that only made me harder.

I grabbed her legs and picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping around my waist tightly. I took her out of the shower and headed towards the room, carrying her to the bed and laying her down gently. Her blue green eyes watched me, her eyes alit with excitement.

She unbuttoned her pants and peeled them down, revealing her long silky legs to me.

I pulled her black lace panties down and she tossed her bra to the side. I slid in between her thighs and her legs wrapped around me again and I could feel her womanhood press against me, hot and slick. "I've wanted you from the second I laid eyes on you." I confessed, surprising her with another kiss.

"I thought you wanted Marlene but you were too self righteous to fuck her." She said, laughing.

"She was hot… but she's nothing compared to you. You're the most beautiful woman I ever saw in my life." I admitted honestly.

"You're pretty hot too…. I'm joking. You're the sexiest man I ever laid my eyes on… and you're kind, and you're so humble and down to earth. You're flawed like anyone else and you accept it, and when you look at me, it's like you're making love to me with your eyes." She said, giggling.

"Do I?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah, so do it already!" she said exasperatedly, and I could not deny myself any longer. I growled at her and spread her legs effortless and thrust into her softly, unable to stop the moan that came out of my throat. She felt so wet and velvety, slick, and tight.

Her legs tightened around my back and she let out a scream, and began to grind her hips to match my thrusts.

There was no more beautiful of a sight then seeing her on her back, legs spread while she moaned my name.

It didn't feel wrong, I tried to feel remorseful but I couldn't. I wanted her, I wanted this. I was tired of being alone, and now I wasn't. We were connecting in so many ways that time could have stopped and we would have been frozen in time, forever making love.

Really for all I knew we could have been.


	7. The Ascension

The Ascension: Return of the Nephilim

Chapter Seven:

The Ascension

"Now listen, you rich people, weep and wail because of the misery that is coming upon you. Your wealth has rotten, and moths have eaten your clothes. Your gold and silver are corroded. Their corrosion will testify against you and eat your flesh like fire. You have hoarded wealth in the last days. Look! The wages you failed to pay the workmen who mowed your fields are crying out against you. The cries of the harvesters have reached the ears of the Lord Almighty. You have lived on earth in luxury and self-indulgence. You have fattened yourselves in the day of slaughter. You have condemned and murdered innocent men, who were not opposing you."

James 5: 1-6

_June 19__th__, 2017_

_Resistance HQ_

_1234 P.M._

"Do you Ezekiel Immanuel Rivera take Samantha Jessica Thompson as your beloved wife before God, to love and cherish forever, in sick and in health until the day you perish?" Jeremiah Wynn asked me.

I found out he was in the resistance shortly after we built the headquarters and we had caught up. Eventually, I had asked him to be the pastor to marry me and Sam. I remembered how big into marriage he had been and how fitting it'd be for him to declare us husband and wife before God.

I looked at Sam, standing there in a beautiful white gown, long light brown hair with blond highlights cascading down her shoulders. She had let her real color grow out after we set up in HQ but she still liked having blond in it.

She stared at me with blue green eyes that trapped and captivated me. I was a prisoner in her eyes, the cerulean depths drowning me in euphoria because after today she would be officially my wife.

She smiled, her pink lips stood out on her cream colored face. Her skin was flawless and without blemish, her soft ivory neck led a trail down to her voluptuous breasts covered by her dress.

I would forever be her slave.

I am so in love with her, all I could stumble out was "Yes I do." I was nervous and jittery, standing here in front of thousands of allies in a black tuxedo for the first time in my life and I am nervous as shit. I suddenly wished I had smoked earlier but lately I haven't smoked as much.

I'm too busy with Sam.

Wink. Wink.

But some weed would definitely shut up my wedding jitters.

I loved Sam so I wanted to be completely sober for this moment.

"Samantha Jessica Thompson do you accept Ezekiel Immanuel Rivera as your husband, to love and cherish forever, in sickness and in health until the day you perish?" Jeremiah asked.

Sam smiled at me, her love beaming in her smile.

I vaguely wondered how I appeared before her.

My hair had grown out long and thick and I kept it gelled in spikes. My face was clean cut, except for the small beard I grew out.

"I do." She replied hastily.

I placed my ring on her left ring finger. She placed the ring she had on my hand.

Jeremiah smiled warmly at us, and then spoke again. "Then by the power given to me by God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your love forever be eternal." He proclaimed. "You may now kiss the bride."

I didn't wait long as I grabbed her and pulled her flush against me, kissing her lips passionately.

I could hear my family and friends cheer in the background and I realize why I am alive.

I am alive for moments like this.

Even in the dark abyss of life, God managed to supply you with happiness.

"Congrats big bro." Moses congratulated me, clapping his hand on my back.

"Thank you." I mumbled out.

Natalia came up and hugged us and for once I had a family.

A real one…

It had been all I had ever wanted and now I had it.

'Thank you God.' I prayed silently.

I had more reasons to fight every day. They were my motivation, what fueled me to fight what seemed to be an impossible fight.

I'm sure David must have thought the same when he fought Goliath.

I knew I couldn't kill the Anti-Christ, that would be the job of the true Messiah when he came. But I could interfere in his nefarious plans and tilt the scales back on our side.

But for now I would just enjoy life with my family and God.

Nothing else was more important.

_December 25__th__, 2017_

_Resistance HQ_

_8:00 A.M._

All I could see was fire. Flame burned the world away, buildings collapsed, people screamed before falling to their knees. A mighty dragon with ten horns was in the sky and his shadow eclipsed the world, darkness amongst the flames. I saw myself flying at him, swinging my Lightbringer at his head, fire scorching the skies.

It was me.

I set the world on fire.

I woke up screaming, flailing and flying out of the bed. "Baby what's wrong?" I heard Sam ask.

I was still hysterical, all I could see in my mind was fire consuming the world, and it had been me to do it. It had to be just a dream. I couldn't be the one to destroy the world that was King Mabus' job. Everything I had been doing so far had been to save the world, but even that had been a failure.

"Just had a nightmare babe, its okay." I said, trying to brush it aside.

Sam appeared in front of me and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry." She said.

"For what, it's just a nightmare." I told her.

"It's all my fault…" she sobbed out, tears spilling down her eyes.

I was so confused, why was she crying?

"What are you talking about Sam? You've been nothing but a blessing in my life." I replied, kissing her on the lips, lifting her up and carrying her over to the bed. I slid in between her thighs and interlocked our hands, the gold bands on our right hand symbolizing what we had. "I love you Samantha Rivera, now and forever."

I kissed her neck, lips trailing down to her breasts.

"I love you too Ezekiel." She replied, kissing my forehead as I trailed kisses across her chest.

I slid into her and we were complete once again, the perfect way to start our Christmas morning.

After we were done we showered and dressed, and we both prayed and gave God thanks for our blessings. I thanked God for Sam, because despite knowing that it could only end tragic in our human lives, she made the life that I lived easier.

To no longer be alone, to have someone to fight these nightmarish battles with me was a Godsend. She was my guardian angel and I loved her more than my I loved myself. She was the light of my life, she was my Lightbringer in a human body.

These last six months had been crazy. We had formed the resistance and had waged a campaign against King Mabus and his armies. There had been numerous casualties on both sides as we fought what seemed to be a never ending war.

We had managed to take out most of his ascended warriors with the exception of Alexis and a few. We had also dealt major blows to his human and alien armies, but they had also killed many of us. We had started at just over 50,000 and now we were down to 24,000.

But time was counting down and soon it would be time for the battle at Megiddo and the Second Coming of Yehoshua HaMosiach.

It was our long awaited day, the promised day when we would find reprieve for our earthly suffering and receive our promised salvation.

It would be the best day of my life, if I was saved.

I had not faced the choice Sam had warned me of yet. But since I married Sam I had become a better disciple, I smoked weed less, I didn't cuss anymore, I no longer fornicated because we were married and we loved each other. Because of this my flames went from yellow to white, and it was a good feeling to know that I was favorable in God's eyes.

I still wasn't perfect but God still loved me anyway.

I loved Him for that, and for so many other blessings that He gave me and would still continue to give me in such a cold world.

"Let's go outside." I told Sam hastily.

She showed her confusion by arching her eyebrows. "Why?" She asked.

"Because, it's Christmas, I want to see if it's snowing." I replied.

"Ezekiel, it hasn't snowed in forever…" Sam said laughing. "It's cold out there, but not cold enough to snow anymore." She added as an afterthought.

"Well when we prayed I asked for it to snow, and I believe it can happen." I responded with a smile.

"You want it to snow? It's so cold." She whined, sliding up next to me and curling up against me.

"That means I can keep you warm." I teased, kissing on her neck.

"What if I don't even wanna leave the bed?" She said, reaching down to grab my dick through my pants, teasing it slightly.

"God I love you." I replied, my fingers reaching out to pinch her nipple through her blouse.

"I love you too."

There was a knock on the door, interrupting us before we could go any further. I got up out the bed, still dressed and walked towards the door. I opened it and saw my younger brother on the other side. "Yo, what's up?" I asked.

"It's snowing outside, c'mon." He said excitedly.

I began laughing hysterically and thanked God silently. I looked over at Sam who shook her head. "Are you serious?" She asked Moses.

"I wouldn't interrupt your marathon sex session unless it was for real…" Moses said sarcastically, giving Sam a sly wink.

Sam gave him a furious scowl, "Moses." She growled out teleporting over to him and bouncing her fist on the top of his head.

"Ow!" Moses whined pathetically. "Maybe I should leave you guys to have sex, she's in a bad mood." He added.

Sam gave him a scathing look before breaking out into a bright smile. "You should have." She said, punching him in the stomach lightly.

Moses pretended to faint and fell to the ground. "Save me brother."

"Don't make me kick you in the balls, you might faint for real." Sam said sadistically with an ear splitting grin.

Moses disappeared as fast as he came, lightning streaking across the room as he exited.

"Let's go see what all this fuss is about." I said, and we left the room and walked down the halls of the headquarters for the resistance. I could see sunlight streaming in through the windows and I looked outside and sure enough blood red snow had begun to fall on the deserted landscape. Sam grabbed me and we teleported outside and I could feel a cold breeze on my arm, giving me the goose bumps.

Little flakes of red snow began to land in a flurry, turning the barren land bloody as layers of snow continued to land.

I could feel some land on my face, before melting and dripping down my cheek coldly.

I exhaled and I could see a slight bit of smoke come out. I looked at Sam, her blonde hair shining, she was so beautiful, it was hard to believe she was mine. She noticed me looking at her and gave me a reassuring smile, as if she could read my thoughts and sometimes I had to wonder.

Not only was she beautiful, my own guardian angel stood next to me as snow began to cover the sky, blotting out the sun and painting the skies white. Her blonde hair cascaded past her shoulders, her blue green eyes were twinkling with mischief, her lips curved into that seductive grin I came to love. Her skin was a creamy pale colored, her womanly bust pushing out her blouse.

But her beauty was deceiving, she was a powerful warrior in her own right, possibly even more powerful than me. She was kind, a peaceful soul who fought only to protect those she held precious to her heart. She was passionate, caring, and loved me and accepted me as I was unconditionally.

I never knew what it was to be loved like that, Selena had never loved me like Sam did. In return I loved her more than I had ever loved Selena, I gave her my soul, intertwined our destinies together until the return of the Second Coming.

Hopefully beyond that… I was selfish, I wanted Sam to be my wife even in heaven, I wanted to share that love with her for all infinity.

I had heaven on earth now, and I hoped to have it forever.

"It's so beautiful…" Sam said in awe, an innocent look on her face that made her seem so young.

I myself was not the young man I looked. By human years I was 30 years old but since my ascension I hadn't aged in the slightest. In fact, I had looked younger and healthier than I ever did pre-ascension. But I was not the only one, all of us were blessed with the appearance of immortality, forever frozen in time.

We were like snowflakes, falling down to earth only to melt away.

"It is, but nothing is as beautiful as you." I replied honestly and I could see her eyes darken slightly. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes misted again. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Babe what's wrong?" I asked, kissing her forehead.

"Ezequiel, I don't know how to tell you this… I'm pregnant." Sam said dejectedly.

"What!" I shouted in shock, letting go of her embrace.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I fainted… for real.

_Minutes Later_

I opened my eyes and immediately saw Sam crying, sobbing and in my sister Natalia's arms who was trying her best to soothe her. Once Natalia saw I was awake, her brows furrowed and her dark eyes narrowed at me. "You're a dick, who passes out after finding out their wife is pregnant!" She shouted, punching me on the top of my head as I stood up.

"Who punches someone after they just wake up after fainting? Aren't you a medic?" I asked mockingly, shaking my head.

"You deserved it and Sam wasn't going to do it, so I took the opportunity." Natalia replied casually, shrugging her shoulders.

"I think you're still bitter about being unmarried." I replied sarcastically, giving her a teasing grin.

Natalia's eyes got wide, energy swirling to her hand. "What was that?" she growled out.

Samantha grabbed me and teleported out of the way. "Are you okay?" She asked, reappearing a few meters away from Natalia's outstretched fist.

"I'm not the one who's pregnant…" I replied, "Sorry, I didn't mean to faint, it just shocked the crap out of me." I admitted, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her flush against my body. Snow littered the skies, the cold air forcing us to keep each other warm.

"It's okay, I feel the same way you do. I don't want to have a child, this world is soon going to burn and we'll be part of the last battle." Sam responded, laying her head into the crook of my neck.

"You won't be." I cut in quickly. Sam's eyes narrowed as she pulled away from me.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice rising. "I have to fight Ezequiel, I'm one of the strongest ascended behind you, how can I not fight?"

"Sam, I'm not going to let you fight. Please, you're pregnant and by the time the battle of Megiddo comes you'll already have the child and two years would have passed. You know Mabus will use that against me, please Sam, you have to stay away for that battle." I said pleadingly, giving her a haunted look.

Sam gave me a tortured look and teleported away.

If Mabus hurt Sam I would set the world on fire.

I understood now.

I rarely dreamed anymore since my ascension, but if I did it was usually prophetic in nature. The dream I had today took place in Jerusalem, the holy city. There had been so much fire and I had been responsible for it all. But despite what Antiochus Mabus told the world about the ascended, we weren't terrorists.

We existed on Earth to save people from the Anti-Christ, to preach redemption and martyrdom in the name of Jesus Christ.

I was not one to ruthlessly murder, I only fought in self-defense or to protect those in the resistance or those who didn't have the mark of the beast. The last time I fought the Anti-Christ I had killed a few hundred people in that battle.

The skies had been littered with missiles, Mabus' armies had been attacking us and I had destroyed them efficiently. Yet I still had felt bad about it, so I had flown away to take the battle away from the holy city of God.

But everything came back to Jerusalem.

Israel was the chosen nation for God, it was the founding place where Jehovah had revealed himself to the world. A holy nation dedicated to God as promised to Abraham, a nation who once knew their God turned their back on the Creator. Mabus had torn down the throne in Jerusalem and built a new one on top of it to blaspheme further against God by sitting on the throne as the ruling god in Jerusalem.

Israel had defied Jehovah and purposely brought the apocalypse upon them. Those inside the secret bloodlines had ruled over the world, spread amongst the Gentiles and instead of worshipping God, they had strayed and served Satan, creating the Illuminati, a secret society that used to control a good portion of the world.

America had been founded as a "Christian" nation but it was anything but.

The common folk had been indoctrinated as Christians, but the government power that ruled over them did not. George Washington, one of the founding fathers had been a free mason, a well known fact. What people didn't understand about the free masons is that there are levels and ranks like a military system.

Washington and the other founding fathers were freemasons of the 33rd degree, the highest rank you can achieve in the secret society. As you progressed through freemason ranks, you had to perform certain satanic rituals to be a member amongst them. When you reached the 33rd degree, you are completely enlightened or illuminated and you are given secret knowledge that the rest of the dumbed down Christian nation didn't understand.

On the back of an old one dollar bill was a pyramid with a bright all seeing eye on it. On the bottom of the pyramid was old roman numerals for the year America had been founded. That pyramid on the dollar was a hidden pentagram with the all seeing eye representing Satan, Baphomet, or whatever name Lucifer decided to go by.

That was the "God" America put its trust in.

If you removed the first and second numerals from the pyramid, instead of 1776 it reads 666, the mark of the beast.

The Mark of the Beast had been on the dollar bill the whole time and people had not understood because it was so much easier to be stupid and believe that the government actually gave a shit about us then admit that they worshipped the devil in a "Christian" nation.

When America had fought its first war for its independence from England, what they had not understood is that they had sacrificed all those soldiers to become a nation ruled by a secret society with bloodlines tied back to the King of England.

America was never an independent nation, it was always controlled by England all the way until its self imposed destruction.

That is why God let this happen; this was their punishment for foolishly ignoring the heinous blasphemies and accepting it as part of the nation's culture.

Israel, America, and England had been part of that secret society, secretly controlling the strings behind the scenes from the beginning.

I meditated, closing my eyes as I felt all the other ascended in the headquarters and through it all I searched for my wife.

I found her spiritual energy, it was so easy because it was bonded to mine.

I disappeared in a blur, moving effortlessly through the snow until I found her. She had tears in her eyes, her breath coming out in gasps. "Ezekiel, we can't have this baby." She cried out.

I understood the burden she had been carrying. She had been punished by God for altering the past, my past because she had cared for me and tried to protect me from the world. She had suffered by going into the future and she had seen how it had ended and it horrified her.

"Sam, you defied God for me, because you cared about me and had a crush. I love you, and now that I know you are carrying my child, I will stop at nothing to protect you both." I confessed. "I know it's scary and it's selfish for us to try to be parents as the world crumbles beneath us… but it gives me something to fight for. Before you I had nothing to live for other than God, death meant nothing to me.

"I have another reason to live, another reason to get up and fight no matter how hard it gets. I will stop at nothing to protect you, even if I have to defy God to do so. I love you, and if you can alter the past then there's no reason to believe I can't alter the future." I replied, cradling her face in my hands and kissing her lips tenderly.

"It's not as easy as just saying fuck it I'm going to change the future. It's meant to happen; God has decided that Mabus will kill me and my child, and you for that matter. It's how it has to be." She replied shakily, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"If God blessed us with a child, the only of the ascended to ever procreate it's for a reason. It's not so it can die, I will stop at nothing to save you and our child. If I have to kill Mabus myself to stop him I will, believe me." I pleaded sadly, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"I don't think it's that easy." She said softly, turning her face away to look at the blood red snow falling from the skies.

"It's never easy… we're going to continue to be persecuted and hunted, but if you're pregnant then perhaps it is for a reason. I will never let Mabus hurt you or our child for he is blessed by God." I said, my voice full of false conviction, and Sam could see through it because she knew me better than anyone else.

"Can you save me Ezekiel, can you defy that which God Most High has said would be? You can't, no matter how powerful you are, it's going to happen." Sam replied sadly, tears running down her eyes.

"Do you love me Samantha, enough to forgive me for what I must do?" I asked her.

Her eyes lowered, contemplating what I would say next.

"I have to kill Mabus… now." I told her, powering up as white flames burst from my skin, the flames scorching the blood red skies. Sam's eyes widened and she tried to stop time but it was too late, I chopped her across the back of the neck and knocked her out.

I burst off into flight, heading towards Jerusalem.

Somehow I knew I had just given myself a death sentence.

I flew faster than I ever flew in my life, white flames leaving a streak in the blood red skies. Tears stung my eyes, my teeth grit in frustration. I had to sacrifice myself for Sam and our child.

It was the only way.

Otherwise I would have to watch Mabus kill my family and I'll be damned if I let that happen, even if it meant defying my Creator and His plans for me.

I loved Him more than anything in my life, but I loved Sam just as much, and the child that we carried.

I made my choice, if God would force me to choose between Him and Sam and our child, I would pick them…

… By sacrificing myself.

I would not let them die.

I'm sorry God, forgive me Father for I am weak. I love Sam, and I can't let her die, why should she suffer when You gave her to me? What did our child do to deserve to die?

As I neared Jerusalem, I already encountered one obstacle in my path.

Jerusalem's Ultimate Missile Defense System.

The Dome.

After the last fight with the King, he had gathered all his armies and kings into the city of Jerusalem and they had made occupation there. In order to protect them from the ascended, a dome was erected over the entire city made of some sort of psychoactive energy that shielded the Anti-Christ and his rulers.

In order for his armies to occupy and all fit in Jerusalem, the Jewish people had been kicked out of their homes and had to live in settlements outside the Dome.

It hurt my soul to see what they had done to themselves.

I had to get past the Dome somehow.

I powered up as high as I could, white flames bursting from my pores. Electricity crackled around the flames and I summoned up the Lightbringer and launched myself at the Dome. I gathered up as much energy as I could into the sword, "Light Gun Cannon!" A wave of white energy came out of the sword and collided into the Dome, bouncing off harmlessly.

"It's going to take more than that Ezequiel!" A voice taunted from the other side and I could see Alexis, and a small army behind her.

"I thought you were dead…It's only fun if you make me work for it!" I shot back, vaulting in the air backwards as I began to gather energy into the Lightbringer. I held it up to the sky and a beam shot up, the flames scorching the heavens above.

Blood red rain began pouring down from the heavens and thunder began to rumble in the skies.

I had taken this move from my brother and made it mine, it was called Wrath of the Righteous.

Lightning channeled downed the sword and I leapt into the sky, high above the Dome.

This was the fun part.

As I charged the Lightbringer with enough energy and lightning to wipe out a third world country off the map, I streaked downwards in a spiral, looking like a lightning bolt as I collided with top of the Dome. The Dome rocked and the city wobbled. A crack appeared in the top of the Dome and it exploded, shattering the whole thing.

I landed on my feet and gave Alexis my most sarcastic sneer. "What were you saying?"

She scowled and turned and ran, getting behind her army.

She sent a wave of vampires and werewolves at me. I disappeared in a blur, reappearing in front of them as I began to slice the Lightbringer into as many throats as I could reach. I weaved in between fangs and claws, spinning to elbow a vamp in the face. As he reached up to cover his face I decapitated him, kicking him into the incoming wave of wolves.

The vamp burst into a cloud of ash.

I swung the Lightbringer into the wave of werewolves coming up. "Light Gun Destroyer!" A white orb came out of the tip of the sword before expanding massively and catching the group of werewolves in the wake of a major explosion. Body parts exploded, bones flying in all directions.

I katana almost decapitated me but I was able to vanish in a blur, moving forward to block the next blow leaving behind an afterimage.

The Lightbringer broadsword connected with the katana and I looked into the face of my attacker. On the katana a number 9 was emblazoned on the blade itself.

This was the 9th Ascended Nephilim.

My eyes narrowed at him, then swiveled back to Alexis and the other warriors she was with. I could see 4th and 6th with her as well.

I would erase them all from existence before I died.

I looked at the 9th Ascended in the eyes and stared at his soul. I gave him a smile and he frowned in confusion and I opened up my mouth and a white sphere began to form in front of my mouth and I poured more energy into it and fired the blast.

He screamed as it collided head on with his face.

I backed away laughing as it exploded, showering the others with blood.

The attack was a modified version of my Light Bomb that I formed with my mouth, creating a ball of energy that I could throw at an opponent. The Light Bomb was small and deceptively deadly, because all the energy was stored inside the Bomb, once it connected it exploded outward in once massive burst.

The 9th's head exploded and he fell forward on his knees and a rush of dark energy flooded my system.

I had almost forgotten.

The ascension…

Every time an ascended warrior killed another, the power from the other ascended went into the victor as well as abilities and habits.

I had been hunted for a while because I was the seventh and the ten highest ascended had been the strongest above all. Black energy slid into me, and I could feel the darkness inside me. It was cold and invasive, and full of bloodlust.

I became stronger and stronger.

I kept laughing and disappeared to attack the 6th Ascended, a Japanese man by the name of Sado Nagashi, who was on alert and sidestepped out of the way to avoid the Lightbringer.

"Not fast enough." I growled out, blurring out of sight and appearing in front of the retreating Sado, leaping off the ground to slice the Lightbringer into his neck and take off his head completely.

I just killed the feudal king of Japan.

Sado had betrayed us all and joined Mabus to take Japan over by force, killing thousands and forcing them to bear the mark of the beast.

I would not pity him in the slightest.

I let out a cynical laugh as more power was given to me and I knew why Alexis had joined the dark side.

It was thrilling to be this powerful.

I know understood why God wiped the Nephilim off the map.

To have this power, this deliriously delicious angelic corruption of my blood.

I had inherited this power, this sin from an angel who long before I existed seeded himself into my bloodline.

Most of the nephilim were corrupt because the power they had inherited came from the fallen angels who rebelled.

Had any good angels sown their blood in mankind's DNA?

I understood now, that this wasn't the end…

…I could go further.

I would evolve further… it was my destiny.

I looked into the skies and saw thousands of spacecraft coming to the defense of the holy city.

I looked at Alexis Jones and the 4th Ascended Nikki Trinidad, a gorgeous black female with amber eyes and long black hair.

"You fool!" Alexis screamed, summoning up the Godkiller. "Did you think you could attack the Jerusalem by yourself and get away with it? You're going to die painfully. You know what's inside all those ships? More homunculi and aliens that are coming to kill you. You may be the seventh but this was stupid…" Alexis added.

I appeared in front of her punching her across the mouth, busting open her lips and sending her crashing to the floor. She healed instantly and I ducked a kick from Nikki, and engaged them both in battle. At first I was dodging and ducking, waiting for the right moment and then I went back on the offensive, slicing and dicing at the two gorgeous women.

Both had ridiculous abilities that had been perverted in their worship of Mabus.

Alexis Jones had an unholy bow called the Godkiller that fired arrows built from spiritual energy that destroyed anything in its path. Nikki Trinidad had the ultimate defense, a shield of dark energy that enveloped her whole body. Her purple spiritual energy formed a massive goat head around her that deflected my strikes.

She had chains around her arms that she was swinging at me with blades on the end that kept closing in on me. I dodged over one of them, swinging the Lightbringer in an arc to deflect an arrow that came my way.

I couldn't fail just yet.

I had to beat them.

Beams of light came from the sky, crashing down around us, blowing up the streets around us, knocking over buildings. The aliens must be firing their destruction beam rays, the primary weapon on the airship.

The death beams kept crashing around us and it was getting harder to avoid Alexis and Nikki's blows, dirt flying all around my face as I tried to keep the ships in my peripherals to avoid any incoming attacks.

The bottom hulls of the airships opened and homunculi were dropped from the skies.

Today was going to be a long day.

"Godkiller Flame Destroyer!" Alexis screamed, firing a massive arrow at me with the face of a demon.

I held out both arms and summoned up dual Lightbringers.

I swung my left hand and deflected the arrow, the heat coming from it searing my skin.

Nikki appeared behind me wrapping her cold metal chains around my body, squeezing the life out of me. She powered up and spikes appeared on the chains puncturing me all over, blood spraying all over and I screamed in pain.

Dozens of spikes tore through my body and I think I'm dead.

Yellow flames erupted from my skin and seared Nikki's flesh and she screamed in pain, releasing the chains and dropping me. I fell forward on my face, blood oozing from numerous wounds and I began healing, almost instantly.

I laughed, delirious with adrenaline, high off power.

Nikki frowned and I vaulted forward, swinging the Lightbringers at her massive goat head shield. Her chains whipped out, blades ready to cut my face and I burst forward, slicing as I did so.

"Give me more power Baphomet." She pleaded and her spiritual energy spiked, the flames forming a massive humanoid creature with a goat head and two massive horns made of black flames. Nikki was inside the creature, shielded away from my attacks.

The creature held out his hand and a tri-tipped trident came out with a blade on the end of it. It began cackling, a terrifying laugh that chilled me to the bones.

What type of pact had the 1st and 4th made with the devil to have that kind of power?

I saw Alexis fire another arrow and I turned and charged in towards her. "You're fucking crazy!" Alexis said laughing, a grin on her face. "I think I like you like this Ezequiel." She said, her red hair whipping around her face, hazel eyes alit with glee.

"Shut the fuck up." I growled out, teeth grit in frustration. I disappeared from sight, blurring out of existence and reappearing in front of her an orb of yellow flames in my hand. "Light Bomb!" The yellow ball of flames was rammed into her stomach, and I throttled my spiritual energy and it expanded and exploded, Alexis screamed and backed away, summoning up her bow.

I didn't have time to duck the trident that was rammed into my back. I let out a guttural shout and blood sprayed from my mouth and I looked behind me and saw a Nikki, a sinister smile on her face. Her spiritual energy formed a physical manifestation of Satan himself. He laughed at me, the trident embedded into my back and coming through my stomach.

"Die Ezekiel Rivera!" a dark voice called out from the flame construct.

I could see Alexis fire a Godkiller Flame Destroyer arrow at me, a black fiery arrow fueled by the souls of the damned.

I saw hell again.

Pain tore across my bleeding abdomen and all I could do was hope that if I died Heaven awaited me.

Just as the black arrow of death was coming towards me I ripped free off the trident, and spun around, the Godkiller Flame Destroyer piercing through the Baphomet shield and exploding the 4th Nikki Trinidad into dozens of charred bits of flesh.

Alexis howled in pleasure as Nikki's ascended power was bestowed to her. Dark black flames erupted from her skin and scorched the air as the flames rose constructing another Baphomet. Alexis screamed, completely overcome with power.

It had been some time since she killed such a high ranked ascended… even if accidently this time.

The Godkiller grew massive in her hands, another arrow forming on bow.

Alexis gave me a cruel sneer, her hazel eyes darkened by bloodlust. Her blood red hair was blown by her power, the satanic figure behind her holding the trident high, ready to maim me once again.

I channeled as much energy as I could and healed myself completely, but I didn't have time to dodge the arrow.

The Godkiller Flame Destroyer connected and I screamed in pain as a thousand suns seared my skin.

Black and yellow flames melted into one.

'Is this it God?'

There was a white light.

I stood there, unharmed and a construct of white flames stood behind me. It too was humanoid but had no face that I could see, instead its face was like that of the sun. Two massive white wings like that of a dove covered me, and in his hands was bigger version of the Lightbringer, enveloped in white flames.

"Are you an angel?" I asked nervously, looking up at the massive titan.

"No." a soft gentle voice replied, soothing my scared mind.

"What are you?"

"I am God… but in some ways I am also you." The voice responded, its voice was neither boastful nor arrogant… It said it plainly as it were fact.

"But I am not God." I replied, confused.

"No, you're not. Do you not see?" the voice returned cryptically.

"If I did I wouldn't be confused." I shot back off handedly and the construct of flames laughed. I looked at Alexis and saw her in shock, her eyes wide in panic as she looked at me.

"What is confusion? It is just your mind denying the reality that you face. Do you see that I never left you Ezekiel? I am God, I am the Holy Spirit that was promised to you, and I am the breath of life that sparks your soul and existence. Before you were ascended, your body was the temple for my Spirit like all who have accepted my Son as their Savior. After you were ascended, your soul and my Spirit became One. The power you were bestowed on that day comes from me. I am the Source. But because you were needed on Earth, away from my Throne and My Kingdom, you became an ascended human; a human whose soul had fused with the Holy Spirit giving you salvation and strength. When Alexis betrayed me and took the mark of the beast, she severed the bond between soul and Holy Spirit. Because she belongs to Satan, she is a vessel for him using stolen power from Me." God spoke.

His face turned towards Alexis, his eyes like white coals, his hair radiated the same glow that did not allow me to see his face. "You turned on Me, after I gave you redemption and salvation. You will never be able to kill me, for I am God, the One and Only God. I am God above what you call gods, Creator of the Universe, and you think you can steal My power and kill Me? Your blasphemy will be your end, just as you have burned many with Godkiller, today all you will see is fire. Bow before your God." He demanded, and Alexis screamed in pain as she was forced to her knees.

"Ezekiel, you are here because you are rebelling against Me. Your wife rebelled against me and suffered for it, why bring the same upon yourself?" God asked.

"Because I'm going to suffer anyway right? I'm persecuted for believing in You and Your Son, and I got the sick pleasure of watching the world go to hell while all my friends died… and finally I get one tiny piece of happiness in this wretched life and You want to take that away from me? How can I not rebel? You gave her to me and You want me to watch her die as well as our child, how is that fair?

"Have I not given You enough? Have you forsaken me God? What did I do to deserve this… all I wanted was to save the world and I can't even save them… I can't watch them die…. I won't." I replied angrily, yellow flames flickering across my skin.

"How can you stop what I already set in motion?" God asked calmly, his eyes downcast and looking sad.

"Just as You sacrificed Your Son for all of mankind, I will sacrifice myself for the two of them, so that they can have a future." I replied, summoning up my own Lightbringer.

"And what if I don't let you?" God asked.

"Then I guess I'm dead either way…" I replied sadly. I looked at Alexis, who was summoning up her Godkiller, dark flames of spiritual energy surrounding her, caving the ground in and she pulled the bow back and let it fire.

"I'll kill you God!" She screamed out. "Flames of Unholy Blasphemy!" She followed through, firing off hundreds of massive black flame arrows with Baphomet's face in the fire at God's avatar.

God's avatar was a manifestation of His spirit fused with my own soul, adorned in white cloth and sword drawn.

"I grow weary of you… goodbye Alexis Jones, the first ascended." God said sadly.

She gave Him a look of confusion as she watched her arrows burst into nothing. Her eyes widened in horror and Satan shouted in rage as she exploded, taking him out with her.

"How?" I asked dumbfounded.

"The power is mine… it was never hers as it is not yours. You have no power but that which I give you, for I am God." The avatar roared, the city trembling under God's voice.

The thousands of Jews that were left in the camps outside what used to be the Dome could hear their God and fell to their knees in fear. "You sadden me, for you were My chosen nation, the promised children of Abraham, how low have you fallen? You would rather be under the rule of a Gentile god than the God who rescued you from Egypt and promised you the land of milk and honey? You deserted your heaven for this? Hear me now Israel, I have never turned my back on you, it is you who turned your back from me… Abraham was promised children that would outnumber the stars in the skies, and only one hundred and forty four thousand of you remain faithful to Me?" God roared, the city rumbling like an earthquake struck it.

Wails and cries came from the Jews for they now truly realized what they had done.

I screamed in pain as Alexis' power tore into me.

God looked down on me, white orbs of light for eyes boring down on me. "You have now ascended once again, there is no one besides the Anti-Christ with as much power as you. Will you still so foolish squander it?" God asked me.

"What's the point of all this power if I can't change the world, if I can't save Sam or our child? Why give me this burden, why couldn't You burden someone else, someone stronger." I replied weakly.

God placed His hand on my head. "There is no one stronger than you… I will not return again until the Second Coming… You have all the power you need to change the world." God said, letting out a soft laugh. "You can't complain anymore."

How could God sound so _human_?

"Were you not created in My image?" God asked, answering my thoughts.

"Ok that's freaky." I said laughing.

"You weren't expecting a reply… no one does, so how glorious must it be when I answer your call?" God answered winking.

"But can I stop Mabus from killing Sam and our child?" I asked, tears springing up to my eyes.

"Maybe… Do you not have all the power and all the reason you need to fight?" God asked plainly.

I nodded.

God ruffled my hair. "I love you Ezekiel, and I will never abandon you. I am proud of you son, now do what you need to do." God said, the white flames bursting into the sky and disappearing.

Tears slid down my cheeks.

Thousands of Ufo's lit up the skies, glowing as they prepared to fire their attack.

The last of Alexis' power went into me and I looked at my body…it felt different.

I was completely clothed in a white. I had loose white pants and white boots with gold edgings. I had on a gold undershirt with a white billowing jacket over it with the number 7 on my back, I couldn't see it but I knew it was there somehow.

King Mabus burst from his Throne towards me like a bullet.

He stopped in front of me, a cold inferno of rage burning in his eyes as he looked at me. "I fucking hate you… why must you defy me? Bow before your God Ezekiel!"

I punched him across the mouth as hard as I could, snapping his neck to the side, blood spraying in the air. I could see two of his teeth fly out of his mouth. He looked at me with so much hatred in his eyes, swinging his fist back at me.

He was dressed in all black ensemble, black battle pants with red and black boots. He had on a black armor vest over his chest with 666 emblazoned down the chest to stomach in Japanese kanji style. Two black katanas were in his hand, glowing with black flames. His dark eyes stared at me with cold fury, a black crown on his head with red rubies was tilted askew from when I punched him.

"You are not God!" I replied, ducking under his blow and upper cutting him into the sky.

"I AM GOD!" Antiochus Mabus screamed, powering up black flames scorching the sky as they erupted from every pore in his body. Six massive black wings erupted from his back. They were skeletal looking with black feathers.

I was frightened; his power was beyond anything but God Himself. His strength was so powerful it put a pressure on me, like the terror of a demon on a normal human being. But this was not a demon…

…this was the son and vessel for Lucifer himself.

The power inside him was ancient and beyond understanding.

He was the Beast.

But I was a son of God, redeemed and saved by the blood of the Lamb of God.

There was no greater power than that.

Inside my body, fused to my soul was the living Holy Spirit of God, a power so strong not even Mabus himself could not equal. There was nothing as strong, as beautiful, or as loving as the Holy Spirit of God. It purified a man, created him into a new creature before the eyes of God. It was such a beautiful thing to feel God Himself within you. That love radiated within me, it was the love that I shared with Samantha, with our child, because we were all His children, connected to Him permanently by His Spirit and bonded to us by faith.

'Love thy God.'

If one loves God, one loves himself, if one loves himself, he loves the rest of mankind, for they too could be under the embrace of such a loving God. Seeing the Godlessness of this world saddened me, for I wished they could have the salvation I have, but for all those who were left, those who had taken the mark of the beast would suffer the lake of fire for a millennia.

The Holy Spirit could not go inside those who took the mark of the beast because they had disconnected themselves from God by rejecting His Spirit and embracing the spirit of Satan.

Only the 144,000 Jews would be saved now. 12,000 from each tribe and they were imprisoned underground in Jerusalem under the Throne of Mabus.

He was holding them prisoner until the battle of Megiddo.

I was still trying to figure out a way to get them out of there.

Mabus looked down on me and began laughing hysterically. "Foolish, foolish, Ezequiel. You have no idea what you've done." He taunted maniacally, evil radiating from him. He grabbed his face, the face of the Muslim Mahdi, the dark skinned Messiah of the Islam religion.

He pulled on it, blood seeping down his face as the flesh gave way and Mabus powered up, screaming in pain.

I looked at him and gasped.

Mabus' face was pale and white, his eyes were blue like frozen ice chips, and he had long, flowing blonde hair. His skin was sickly white and reptilian like, and his light blue eyes had a slit instead of pupils. "My Father grows tired of your antics. If you will bow before me Ezequiel, then I have no choice but to kill you and destroy all that you love. I will kill all the ascended today starting with your wife, and the blood red seas will become a sea of bodies." He threatened me.

He flew up in the skies, high above the city and held his hand up into the air, one finger pointing up at the sun.

"I will burn all you love before your very eyes." He said coldly, thousands of UFO's below him, all of them stationary in the skies in triangular formations.

I powered up, charging up the Lightbringer with energy. A white ball formed on the tip growing massive in size.

Antiochus Mabus began powering up a tiny sphere in his finger.

"If I cannot be the God of this Earth, than there will be no Earth." Mabus screamed.

I was shocked. I didn't believe he would go that far.

"You would destroy them all?" I asked, continuously feeding energy to the Lightbringer.

King Mabus nodded. "I will be God one way or another. If not in life, then I will be the God to destroy the world."

It was scary because I knew he was dead serious.

"God won't let that happen." I shot back.

"If I command it so, every single one of these alien ships will fire a concentrated beam that penetrates through the earth until it comes out the other side. There are millions of airships across the globe." Mabus taunted.

Fuck me…

What would Yehoshua do?

I laughed, until I realized that was the answer.

"What if I turn myself in to you King Mabus?" I replied.

"Turn yourself in?" he said disbelievingly.

"If I am a blasphemer against the supposed true God, then charge me for treason and blasphemy and find me guilty in front of a court and if I am found guilty then you can execute me in front of the world and prove your Godliness." I replied swiftly.

"Are you stupid?" He asked. "Or better yet do you think I'm stupid?" he demanded angrily.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "If you'd rather fight and destroy the world you live in than we can go back to that, because I'll go to Heaven and so will all I love, you won't." I replied.

"Fine… let's do this your way Ezekiel, you foolish bastard." He responded arrogantly, disappearing in a blur and reappearing in front of me smashing the handle of his katana into my temple.

I blacked out.

I awoke hours later. I was lying on a cot and I was chained down by my hands and legs.

I tried getting up but I couldn't.

I couldn't see much because it was dark. "You're not getting out of those anytime soon…" A gentle voice said in the darkness.

"Who the fuck are you?" I shot back.

"Me… some say I'm the son of God. I am Jesus Christ, and I will be your executioner… You think Mabus is powerful, you just pissed off the one who makes the world think he's God. You are being charged with blasphemy, treason, international terrorism and crimes against humanity. May God damn you…" the voice replied dismissively.

I looked up at the ceiling. "God save me." I closed my eyes and tried to find some sleep, it's all I could do for now.

I have no idea how this is going to end, but I imagine it's going to fucking awesome.

I fell asleep, with one last thought before I embraced the darkness.

I knew how I was going to save the 144,000.

Fin


End file.
